What Happens
by DeathScytheAngel
Summary: Gboys, Oz, OC, New pilot? Secrets, misunderstandings, pain, even love? To top it off, they all get into a falling out. Angstya bit,Rom,Adveture,ect... 1X2X1, 3X4, ?X5
1. How it started

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters...I do not own any of the other Gundam series, so don't ask!

Warning: This story is an AU(Alternate Universe)...Also their are Male/Male relationships in this story, to make it simple for you people who don't get the idea of the summary warnings from stories...LOL...If you don't like either situations than don't read...

What happens

Chapter 1: 

How it started...

The five pilots were on one of their undercover missions, they had just been assigned to three days ago... They were to infiltrate and capture a major Oz base, by going undercover at the nearby High School, which was to have a trip to the base in a week. The Gundam pilots just had to lay low as students till they went to the base, and set a detonation device inside. The explosive was an automatic self-destruct bomb, if anything was pushed or pulled wrongly after it had been set it would automatically detonate. 

For the next week they had laid low and acted their roll as temporary Foreign exchange students, from schools who had a high population of students. Wufei and Heero had gotten restless, they hated the waiting around for the 'field trip' If it was up to Heero he would just barge in there, set the bomb and not worry if he got out or not. Duo on the other hand was enjoying himself, being the loud mouth baka he always was. Quatre was still his quiet self, but was enjoying the school interaction, and Trowa was just detached as usual. 

The Friday of the trip, everyone was restless and a little edgy to get the mission done. They were taking the trip in History class, only because the base had allowed the trip since they figured the real threat (G pilots) were in Japan. Of course they had no idea they were inviting them in unsuspectingly, and with 'open arms' so to speak. "Class, please load on the bus and we will be at the base in about 45 minutes...The students who have family working at the base please sit in the front...'' The five undercover pilots sat in the back, waiting patiently to arrive and start their plans to set and detonate the base. 

"The waiting is killing me..." Duo complained to Quatre, who only nodded in agreement. They all had become really restless, thinking it maybe a trap, maybe Oz knew they were coming...The thoughts raced through each of their minds, and they tried to keep their thinking on the task at hand. They had to stay calm, be unsuspicious and enter the base as normal students on a field trip. "Were here, finally!" Duo sighed in relief, he was to the point of pulling his hair out of his head...

"Class, line up single file and we will enter the base gates in groups of five, since the automatic fences only allow that as the max...Please hurry, but don't push..." The teacher rambled on as the 35 students packed into the large militant base. As they walked up the path to the central center where all visitors enter, the students were allowed to pass without much problem...Some of the teens who had parents or family their walked to the side and chatted with their family for a few moments. 

The real tour began, starting in the mess hall, then through some of the sleeping quarters...Finally after about two hours they were in front of the main control room. This room looked over every other station or corridor in the base, this was the main control/surveillance room. Heero sat to the task of attaching the bomb to the bottom of the wall, and punching in the set of command keys and a set time. He decided it was a safe decision to wait a few hours until the class was out of the place, since the bomb's hiding place was quit concealed. After the set commands and it was set on so that one wrong key would blow the place up or one cut wire, would automatically send the place in smoke...

~~~2 hours later~~~

"Lets get out of here...Sounds like they've spotted the bomb!" Quatre told the others at the commotion the guards were fussing and yelling about, as the students were leaving the building...In all the commotion the Pilots made a run for it and they went for a stray jeep. 

"WHERES DUO?" Heero looked around, quite panicked by his best friend's disappearance... "He didn't make it out!" He told the others, looking back at the base as they rode down the strip of road at 70 miles an hours. 

"He'll find a way out before they catch him, or the bomb goes off..." Quatre tried to sound reassuring but he knew it was highly unlikely...

__

Back inside the base....

"NO!" Duo yelled back at the damned guards at the base. 

"Deactivate the bomb now or we won't spare your friends!" One of the soldiers told Duo, holding up a small Vid-screen. It showed a trail of dust apparently from a speeding vehicle, the soldier pressed a button and soon their was a loud 'boom' and an explosion where the vehicle was suppose to be. Wreckage littered the air as did flames and the smell of gas, Duo was horror struck...

"NO, your stupid...That wasn't them..." He spoke aloud, but in his mind he wasn't so sure about it...He knew some vehicle had been blown up but he was unsure if it was Trowa and the others... "Even if it was them, why would I care?" He asked with a hearty but fake chuckle after his statement, trying to show he didn't give a damn if it was the others or not...He knew they were trying to get him to deactivate the bomb...There was still 3 hours left till it self-detonated. 

"O, so you don't care? To bad, we'll find other ways to make you come to your senses boy!" The man took his large fisted hand and punched Duo hard in the face. "I'll beat the code out of you..." The soldier spoke with a harsh and raspy voice to the braided haired boy that was hand cuffed in front of him. 

"It'll take more than a beating from you to get me to tell...I'd rather die than fail this mission..." He spoke with a cocky air to his voice, he meant it, it would take a hell of a lot more than punches and slaps to get him to talk...

"We'll find something to get you to tell us, child! JESSY!" The soldier called, the name Jessy in a yell. Immediately a young girl, about 16 or 17 appeared by the man's side, saluting her superior... "Tell Lieutenant Kai that the suspected Gundam Pilot is in cell block 337, and is awaiting punishment to make him talk...NOW GIRL!" He snapped, she saluted him and answered...

"Yes sir, I will report to him the status of the Gundam Pilot right away..." While glancing at the captured, and doubled over, pilot that was being dragged to his cell, they had apparently punched him in the stomach to get him to cooperate. She caught a glimpse of the amethyst eyes, who looked up at her, with a slightly cocky, but pained look to the heart shaped face that owned the eyes...She took off down the opposite way to the Lieutenant's quarters, to inform him of what her cousin, no Soldier 422 Ralph Heniki, had told her to tell him.

She knocked at the door, after arriving at the doorway to the Lieutenant. "Enter..." Came a calm voice of a younger man, in his mid 20's...He sat at his desk and immediately arose when he seen it was his little sister, Jessy...

"I was to inform you that the Gundam Pilot is in cell block 337, Soldier 422, Heniki is there awaiting the punishment of the new prisoner, sir..." She saluted her brother, the Lieutenant, who nodded to tell her 'at ease'. 

"Alright, I will see to the matter immediately, wait and we will return together..." He told the girl, who stood patiently in the doorway. "Are you sure this is a gundam pilot?" He asked his sister, while walking down the hall.

"Very sure, there was 5 students who were suppose to be exchange students at the school, and on the monitors there was one of the boys doing something at the site of the bomb. We figure he's the one that planted it, but the boy we have is one of the others, but must know the codes...The system for the explosive is unknown, but I am sure, as with my experience with explosives, that this bomb is one that will go off with the slightest error..." She trailed off and received a nod from the Lieutenant...

"Yes, I see..." They finally reached the cell where Duo had been captured, there were two soldier guarding the door, and inside Soldier Heniki must be... "What is the status on the prisoner?" He asked the two soldiers at the door, they had saluted him and answered Kai...

"He still refuses to tell the code, sir...Heniki and two others are in there, trying to beat it out of him sir....." They told him, a little ashamed at their beating a boy, like he was a man 3x Duo's size...

They let both brother and sister past, as Kai always commanded his sister, in the prisoners to get an idea on how she was to handle them...She usually understood the other men's punishments, but not this Gundam Pilot... 'He is my age if not that, how can they be so harsh and cruel to someone so young? If I were captured by them, would I go through something similar to this? That boy, there's something about him...He is strong willed, cocky, and those eyes...Hold mischief, sorrow, and anger, all in one...' Duo had looked up at the two that had entered, he was against the wall on the far side of the cell. Three good sized men, each in their mid twenties were around him, taking their turns at beating him...He was mainly undressed, except for a pair of boxers, that must have been his. He had whelps and the makings of bruises all over his visible body, where the soldiers had hit him...

'I wish he would just tell the codes, he must want to die, rather than fail the mission... Such determination, I don't think I could do that for Oz, the only reason I am here is because my only family is here, my brother, who is a Lieutenant at this base...I would never be able to stay silent and allow such things to happen to myself, Oz has never done anything for me, they have only prolonged the War...' She watched her brother move up toward the boy, who was cuffed against the wall... 

"Boy, tell us what the code is...That's all you have to do, a simple alignment of characters...Tell us boy, or you won't be free, I trust you already know about your friends...." He spoke in a tone that made Jessy shiver, her brother always could do that...He never used that tone with her, only with the most hostile of prisoners...Duo made no look or move of dissatisfaction... "Well then, if you don't tell us the code than maybe you'd give us information on your side, which ever, of course I'll be sure to get both out of you..." He finished speaking, and Jessy watched the boy's face...Kai punched him in the , making the boy grimace in pain...Jessy couldn't stand watching this, especially from her brother. 'Damn you boy, tell them! Either way you'll die, this way you won't be tortured...' The thoughts raced through her head, as she watched a trickle of blood spot the side of his pink lips. 

"Lieutenant, perhaps I can get information out of him...Give me 5 minutes, alone, if you don't mind that is...." She spoke up to her brother, he looked at her in surprise, and then in satisfaction...

"Yes, Soldier J. Heniki, please do...Clear out men..." He ordered the others out of the cell block...He nodded to his sister before he left the room and exited through the steel door...Duo kept his head hanging low and licked the blood off of his lip, he was curious at what the girl had in mind...

'She can't hurt me or force me to give up answers, it'll be harder for her than those men...What is she up too?' He thought, listening to the girl step closer to him...

"What's your name?" She asked him, lowering the cuffs on the wall, so he could actually touch the ground and could face her right...The two were the same height, both slender yet muscular, Duo could tell this from the girl by the way she had walked into the cell minutes before...

"Why would you Ozzies want to know?" He asked, curious of why she wanted to know his name... "Duo..." He answered a few moments later, not really thinking...

"O, Duo...Well why don't you tell me the codes? They'll go a lot easier on you..." She told him, still in her militant voice, she was trying to get the codes to actually help the boy...

"No, I won't tell you Ozzies, my friends and my cause will suffer for my failure..." He trailed off, he had just told her to much...Damn why did he have to have such a big mouth? 

"Well, won't your friends suffer more with out you?" She asked, leaving Duo to ponder as she continued... "Well, please just tell me the codes, I am sure I can get my brother, the Lieutenant to go a hell of a lot easier on you..." She told him, now in a softer and gentler tone, low, as so the others outside wouldn't hear her...Duo looked up at her, and knew she meant well, she wasn't one for the ozzies, she was distressed cause he was so young and being tortured so badly...He was hurting all over, it had only been 30 minutes, and he had been battered to close to a pulp already...

"D-2-3-4-Q-1-7-H", Duo told her in almost a whisper...He was tired, and he knew that he could always plant another one and then actually immediately detonate it...

Jessy could barely hear the combination, and was astounded that he had told her, she knew her brother would be pleased... "Thanks Duo...Call me Jessy, I don't think they'll bother you for awhile..." She told him, he just nodded from the wall, as she exited...

"Well?" Was what she was met with when she exited the cell... 

"He surrendered the code to me, I will return in minutes, I will immediately go and disable the bomb personally..." She ran off down a few corridors to the back of the main control room. She searched a minute and found the well placed bomb, knelling down and looking over the key pad she entered the code the braided prisoner had gave her. "Alright, I hope you didn't sign our death wishes...D-2-3-4-Q-1-7-H, enter..." There was a click and a small beep that signaled the bomb was cut off and disabled.. "Damn! He told me the truth, it was the right code..'' She was overly shocked, because he gave her the code when she was an Ozzie, and the that it was actually the right one, and it was her who had disabled it...She was thoroughly pleased with her self, but she was worried about Duo... 

She stood from the crouched position she was in, and immediately took off for her brother... "Well, did you enter the code?" He asked her when he saw her fast paced walk down the hallway.

"Yes sir, I successfully disabled the bomb, the base is now safe..." She told her brother, as if it was boring and nothing to her, which it meant not a damn thing to her...

"Good work, Jessy, your work will be relayed to the Colonel himself, personally by me..." He told his sister with a nod.

"Lieutenant, that is unnecessary, I done the same thing any other soldier should and would do...I do have one request, that I would like to ask you Sir...I want to have some responsibilities in the prisoner, maybe I can get more information out of him..." She told him uncertainly...

Kai thought it over a moment, and since she had just saved the base and their lives, he would grant her request... "Yes, I will grant you permission in 3 days time, long enough to make it clear with the Colonel when I relay your heroic actions..." He told her in a superior but proud voice, and then made a quick hand gesture and dismissed his little sister...


	2. Helping and Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of its characters, if you don't understand than E-mail me by all means, I will explain it in simpler terms...

Warning: This story is an AU(Alternate Universe)...Also their are Male/Male relationships in this story, to make it simple for you people who don't get the idea of the summary warnings from stories...LOL...If you don't like either situations than don't read...

What happens:

Chapter 2:

Helping and Understanding

3 Days later....

'Why do I keep thinking of that damn prisoner Duo? I have some questions I want him to answer, and see if those guards have killed him yet...' She thought as she walked down the corridor to her brother's office. "Lieutenant Kai, I am here to ask permission to have some responsibility for the Gundam pilot...I trust the Colonel has agreed..." Her brother nodded and wrote down a note of a piece of paper and signed it at the bottom. 

"Here, give this is the guards at his door...He hasn't talked the past 2 days...The most of the first day he was cocky, smart mouthed, even spit and fought back... But the past two days he hasn't done anything but stand there and take the punishment...I trust you can get something from him..." He handed her the paper and saluted his sister, who returned the gesture. She immediately left, pondering on what her brother had just told her...

'What made him not talk? He seemed like such a talkative person, what could they do to him to silence him like that?' She walked to the cell entrance and handed the largest guard the note, she looked at him he saluted her and opened the door with out question. Since her 'saving the base' she'd been given a hero badge, and her status lifted up, so she was now Soldier 321 Jessy Heniki. (Regular soldier rank is in a system of numbers 1-100 are the highest 200's, 300's, 400's and so on...) The 500 guards automatically had to respect their superior, she was of higher rank than R. Heniki, she could be trusted and let in without question, especially since her brother was the Lieutenant... 

'That was easy, I could get use to being 321...' Her thoughts trailed off when they opened the door and she stepped in the cell. She felt around and found the light, cutting it on the light alluminated the room, and her gave fell upon the figure sitting lifeless on the bed...

'What the fuck did they do to the guy? He isn't moving, he looks like a zombie! Look at his body, he has dried blood all over him, and look at all the wounds!' 

She walked slowly toward the boy and tried to get his attention... "Duo?" No response, the boy didn't even blink, she tried again. "Duo?" Still no answer, she felt so sorry, so terrible she thought this was her fault... "Are you ok Duo?" She was talking in a low, soft, and shaky voice, she was shocked at the state and appearance of the once mighty and cocky Gundam Pilot...

He was as if lifeless, he was battered almost head to toe, she couldn't see any large area of his body that wasn't injured...He had bruises, scratches, scrapes, whelps, ect all over his body...He must have been slapped, punched, kicked, used a whip, knives, ect... He had dried blood that covered and surrounded most of his open wounds, he still just sat there barely even moving to breath... 

There was a water basin on the other side of the room, full of water, she immediately walked over to the basin and carried it back close to the boy...Duo still only had his boxers on, which were torn or tattered in some parts, the clothes he had been wearing laid on the floor close to the cell door...She reached out to touch his arm, where there was a small place without any known injury. The boy shrunk back, and rolled his arm out of her reach, but not in pain...It was from the touch it self, he didn't want to be touched, maybe he didn't recognize her...She didn't blame him, she'd be the same way, she was still an Oz after all, his enemy... 

"Duo...Duo, please let me clean you up...I want to help clean up your wounds, I am sorry this happened...I don't want to hurt you, please let me help you..." She told him in a tone just over a whisper, leaning toward him so he could surely hear, and insuring the guards outside wouldn't hear...

She reached out again and touched his arm in the same place as before, but this time the prisoner didn't cringe or shrink back. He just tensed up visibly, but didn't pull away from the touch. She took this as a sign, he somewhat trusted her and agreed to let her help him...She opened up her uniform coat and ripped the bottom portion of the white under shirt off, since it wasn't visible and didn't mean nothing to her...She fixed her coat so the guards outside or anyone else wouldn't notice the change. Jessy turned around and dipped the cloth in the cool water, and then placed it on Duo's arm. She wouldn't rub at the dry blood, for it would only cause his body to bleed more, and it would cause him pain...She jus let the wet cloth moisten the blood and pull it up into the cloth, so she could easily remove it and repeat.

After about fifteen minutes she had cleaned up his arms and legs of the dirt, sweat and dried blood. "Alright, I know your not going to like this, but sit up straight so I can clean your chest, stomach, and back..." He finally looked at her, his amethyst pools capturing her hazel blue ones... He was a little panicky, he'd never let someone touch those parts of his body before. He was uneasy about this Oz taking her hands and putting them on him... "I promise I won't hurt you Duo...I haven't hurt you so far have I?" He thought about it, she hadn't in fact the cool damp cloth had eased the burning sensation that engulfed his body. He shook his head in answer to her, but ever so slightly, so she barely noticed. "Than why should I now? Please trust me, don't think of me as an Ozzie, the only reason I am here is because my only family, my brother is the Lieutenant and he lives here...I am more or less forced to live here, I hate Oz personally so don't think of me as an enemy..." She told him this, why she didn't know...O yeah to get him to trust her. 

"Alright..." He whispered in a raspy voice, apparently from the two and a half days of not using it... Jessy nodded and continued, quickly but effectively cleaning off his back, and then his chest and stomach...He wasn't pleased with her rubbing her hand on a large gash that was now on his abs, but she did, it actually felt good except for the bit of burning it caused. She sprayed some antiseptic pretty much all over his body, where ever an open wound resided. She happened to have it with her, she figured he'd be able to use it or keep it, she used half the small bottle on him in just this one time... 

"There, are you alright now?" She asked him, after she had completed the task and was pouring the bloody water that was in the water basin down the water drain that was in the middle of the cell. 

"Ok..." Was the answer she received, which astonished her, she hadn't believed she'd get a response... "Tell me...Why did you do that?" He asked, his voice still a little raspy... 

"Like I said, I am not an Ozzie on my own free will, I would have let your bomb blow the place up, but I couldn't while innocent people were inside...If it were only us and the soldiers, than I probably would have, but there were about fifty students and teens in the mess hall with their family...I couldn't have killed them too..." She told him, casting her gaze toward his face. 

"Good reason not to blow the place up...But you didn't answer my question." Duo told her, meeting the hazel blue gaze. 

"O, well I guess I thought their treatment of a mere..."

"Boy?" He tried to complete her sentence, with a tone of disrespect and disgust. 

"No, a mere teenager like myself...I don't see you as a boy, your more man than any of the soldiers in this base... You were willing to die for your mission, you took the beatings and the words without submitting...That is not the work of a boy, but a man..." She told him straight forward... "Shit, I have to leave, please tell me something that I can tell them, it doesn't have to be totally true, but I need to have something to tell them, or I can't come back..." He nodded in understanding. 

"5 gundam pilots, all only 15-16. Our main cause and mission is to end the war, stop the suffering, get and maintain peace...We don't work for the preventors nor against, they let us bunk, eat, and repair our gundams there at their bases...O and my name is Duo Maxwell...Is that enough?'' He finished and looked at the girl. She was pleased and quite stunned by the information. 

"Plenty! Thanks, I will come back tomorrow night, with some water, food, other essentials, and clean boxers...Try and hang on a few days till I can devise a way to get you out..." She told him, Duo blushed at the mention of clean boxers and then the rest of her statement sunk in.. 'She wants to help me escape! Why? What's your motive? You are one hard case to crack Jessy...But I am glad I have someone in this damn place to somewhat trust...' He thought, before he answered.

"Thanks, and I am sure I'll survive...'' He told her with a slight smirk. Jessy nodded a likewise and walked out of the cell, with no word from the guards. 

"Leave the prisoner be, I got some information out of him...Kai has given me specific orders to not beat this prisoner unless he says otherwise. If you do so it will be considered as failure to complete task, and insubordination, the consequences are severe...Do you understand?" They nodded and saluted to their superior, even though she was only 16.

"Yes ma'am!" They called to her as she turned around and walked away.

__

30 Minutes later....

"Yes Sir! Immediately! I understand..." One of the night guards told Soldier 422 R. Heniki. The guard, Soldier 591 Yang, relayed the message to the other guard and the two entered Duo's cell... The boy was restlessly sleeping, the second guard, Soldier 592 Lawson, sprayed sleeping gas in Duo's face, causing him to be rendered unconscious. He was vunerable and susceptible to what ever king of punishment the guards wanted to force upon him. 

The two soldiers securly cuffed his hands and feet, enabling him from moving. The immobilized Duo had no idea what was going on, where he was, or what was planned when he awoke. The cell was cool, there were two others in the cell, Yang and R. Heniki, both looking down at the defenseless young Duo...

The next evening...

"Lawson let me through immediately! I have permission by Lieutenant Kai himself! My brother has allowed me access to the prisoner when ever and how ever long, when I want. If you do not believe me go to him yourself right now!" Jessy yelled at Lawson who was standing at the door, looking panicked but angry. 

"No ma'am I can't I have specific orders from R. Heniki not to let anyone past this post..." He told the angry Jessy. Suddenly a muffled cry, weird laughing, and even a groan came from within the cell. Lawson froze, really panicked now, and Jessy was pushed over the edge, she wouldn't stand for the defiance any longer. 

"Damn you! I told you let me through!" She told him, and dropped the bundled items in the floor and pulled out some sleeper spray. She sprayed the gas in his face and he dropped in the floor unconscious. Jessy unlocked the steel door and swung it open. What she saw was startling, but she took it under control. "Fuck you Ralph! You sick bastard! Get away from him now!" She shouted at the man, who had frozen in his tracks by Duo's cot. Jessy had her gun out and poised right at Ralph's chest. "You sick mother fucking bastard! Kai will be informed about this immediately, just hope I don't get trigger happy..." She told the half naked man, who was pulling up his pants. Jessy had her finger on the trigger, knowing the fast Ralph Heniki. 

"Bitch, this is none of your damn business!" He shouted at her and pulled his gun. 

"I told you..." She pulled the trigger, she had been faster than the fastest gunman in the base, she'd shot R. Heniki. The bullet penetrated his chest and hit his heart, immediately killing the soldier. The other Soldier, the Chinese Yang, had ran out of the room before the gun had been shot. Jessy didn't give a damn she had just murdered someone, or that the other man had ran out, probably to retrieve her brother. Her gaze was on the cot in the corner of the room... 

The distressed Duo lay across the cot, on his stomach, naked and cuffed down. His eyes were wide, and tears were streaming down his pale face. Jessy immediately began to search the pockets of the dead soldier, while trying to ease Duo who was making crying and pleaing noises through his stuffed mouth. "Hold on Duo, I'll get you free as soon as I find the damn keys..." She searched the coat pockets of the corpse and fount the two keys that would unlock the cuffs that bound the boy to the bed. 

She hurriedly worked to get the cuffs off the scared boy. He had looked her in the eyes moments before, those amethyst pools were filled with shock, fear, sorrow and pain. Once the cuffs were off, she helped him up into a sitting position and pulled the tape off of his mouth, then the cloth that was inside. He still had tears moistening his cheeks, and Jessy once again tore piece of her under shirt off for the boy. She wiped his face and handed him the torn cloth. He was breathing fast and shallowly, he was frightened, and she didn't blame him. "Duo, calm down! Its ok now...Please stop crying, I won't let anyone do this to you again...I promise! Stay right here, I am going to get something..." She walked back outside the cell, dragging the body of the soldier with her. She grabbed her dropped belongings and carried them back inside, locking the steel door behind her, so no one could enter... 

Duo was in shock, he was shaking when Jessy returned to the bed. He was also freezing, his naked skin had been subjected to the cool dampness of the cell since the evening before. "Here put these on..." Jessy handed him a pair of boxers and sweat pants she'd went out and bought specifically for Duo that afternoon. He fumbled with the clothes but eventually got them on. 

"Thanks...They, did...It twice last night...Right after you left..." He croaked out slowly, trying to keep himself calm and not burst into a tearful fit. He felt so dirty, violated, betrayed, and vulnerable. 

"Shh... Its ok, I'll try and get you out of here tonight, while my brother is busy explaining the situation to the Colonel. Both will understand why I shot Ralph..." She told him, trying to comfort and calm the shocked man. He was in pain, both mentally and physically, not to mention he had been robbed. Robbed of the most precious thing, the one thing that made a person really innocent in war, virginity. This had been tooken by greedy soldiers, who would now pay, but would never be punished enough for such a crime. Jessy was totally outraged, how someone could be so cruel, they took away the only thing that kept him a boy! She was about to get up, and leave to find her brother when a pair of arms wrapped around her own. 

"Don't leave me alone... Please! They might come here while your gone!" He told her, staying wrapped around her. She just pulled her arms out of the grip, and rubbed the pilot's back, trying to comfort him. 

"Ok, I won't leave you Duo...I won't let them do that again...I promise." She told him again, now wrapping her arms around him. Her motive was to calm him down, try to get him to relax some. It worked, but he fell asleep a few minute later, physically and mentally drained. She just let him stay there, not caring. She laid back, trying not to disturb the sleeping Duo, and she fell asleep herself. 

*~*~*Duo's POV during this chapter*~*~*

When I first herd the door open I didn't care, I was waiting for the soldier to cuff me...But it never came, I heard a voice, but didn't try to understand it... Then I felt something on my arm! I immediately rolled my shoulder out of the rang of touch, and looked up to notice it was that damn girl, who I gave the codes too... She had regret in her eyes... 

She wanted to help me? Why? This girl is weird, I get a vibe like a mix of myself and Heero in her, an odd combination if you ask me... 

She cleaned my wounds, being gentle...I never felt such a soft touch before, all my life I have only known the roughness and severity of being a street rat and a gundam pilot...Only one person ever came close to this contact, Sister Helena. 

This girl is weird, I feel something towards her...Understanding, but I can't feel the understanding while shes touching my stomach, I feel afraid, but her reassuring personality ebbs me to trust her...Shes Oz, but at the moment she's the only one I have. I feel her gently and quickly work at cleaning my chest, a weird sensation over comes my body...Love? No...More like insecurity, but this girl has me feeling more secure with every second that goes by. 

When she had finished, I was relieved, the contact was killing me...I didn't like unnecissary contact especially from someone I don't even know...Well I do know some things about her, but still...I wish Heero was here...I feel safe when I am with him, my stoic perfect soldier...Yeah I think of him as mine, even though he doesn't show emotions, I know they are there...Some where deep inside, they've been surpressed, I wish I knew if he loved me, it would make me feel a lot better...

Jessy wants to help me escape....Damn, she hides her motives, shows emotions but I don't think their the right ones, she hides them...Like me... When she left I felt relieved I sighed, I was going to think a lot...

I soon heard the door opening, I was mainly asleep, I figured they would wake me up and start beating me again...But wait...I fell into a deep void of black, unable to use any of my senses...Later I finally came out of my dazed state, I was cuffed to the cot...I didn't have my boxers on, I was naked! I was panicky, I felt to vulnerable, I had never been in such a situation...Then I realized the cotton taste in my mouth, I was gagged!   


I saw three figures around me, all men, I knew one of them was Ralph Heniki, the girl's cousin...She had expressed her hate for the guy, she said she had a bad feeling about him, a filthy one that she couldn't place. I felt the same way now, but I could place it...

The man was undressing! O shit, I felt so scared, vulnerable, and dirty. 

The man climbed on top of he, caressed by back, making me tingle and cringe from the rough iced touch. I was really scared I knew what was going to happen, how could this happen to me? The girl, I wish the girl never left, she was good, she wouldn't have allowed this to happen, I remember her telling the others not to hurt me... She was worried about me, I was crying by now, feeling the soldier's immense weight on top of me, I felt his hot breath on my neck. 

"Yeah, I will teach you to talk when its wanted of you...Its been 3 years since I have been in bed, I prefer women, but you look like one, so you'll do...Isn't it weird, I get to have your childlike self, instead of information..." The man was laughing, he was insane, no he was one of those men who craved ecstasy, or what ever...I was crying and sobbing silently, as I felt him enter me...

I screamed to myself, the pain was immense...My body felt repulsive, I went numb...I could still feel his thrusts, his hot breath, and then all feeling returned, the man reached his climax...It was disgusting, I really felt dirty, repulsed at such a thing, I could only think of Heero...What we he say, he'd call me a weakling for letting it happen and getting to me like it has...The man laid out, exhausted on top of me, the mass and weight pushing my face into the pillow, I felt myself starting to smother...Then I felt the man weakly push himself off of me, started to laugh, and I wanted to die... He was pleased with what he had done, I was thinking damn I am glad this is over...

Unfortunately it wasn't another man I didn't recognize, even bigger than Heniki came over. He was naked, I was swept away in an even bigger wave of fear, terror, horror, and pain again...This time this man was different, he teased my body, he entered his large fingers into my throbbing body. I felt really dirty, the man then repeated what Heniki had done, put his self into me...Thrusting even harder and faster than Heniki, I wanted to vomit, but I had nothing in my stomach to do so and it would take to much energy...Energy I didn't have... I was screaming, but it was only coming out as muffled sighs or whatever...My eyes stung, they were dry now, I had cried every tear I owned. 

Soon everything went blank, I think they gassed me or I fell unconscious on my own...I never remember the man climaxing or stopping...

When my mind cleared again, I was aware it had been almost 19 hours since I was last awake...I was alone in the cell, but not for long, about thirty minutes after I had been conscious two men entered my cell...One was Heniki, that maniac grin on his face...I was scared, as I watched him again, taking his uniform jacket it and then his white undershirt. 

I had started to cry again, I know my eyes must have still been blood shot and now wide too....I was really scared, my body still hadn't gotten over the night before... Then I heard yelling out side the cell, I cried even harder thinking more were coming...But then I recognized Jessy's voice, she was cussing out Ralph...She was in the cell by now, I watched her, still crying freely, as she pointed her at him...I wanted her to shoot him so bad, I couldn't wait till I heard the click of the trigger being pulled when he grabbed his gun. The next moments went by in slow motion, Jessy's bullet hit R. Heniki in the chest, he fell out on the floor in a gasp, dead in an instant...I was still scared though, I don't know why... I guess it was because the other guard had ran out, I was afraid he was getting more of them, and it would be worst the next time...Plus they'd either do the same to Jessy or kill her... I watched Jessy reach around in the dead man's clothed pockets, looking for the keys to my bonds. 

"Hold on Duo, I'll get you free as soon as I find the damn keys..." She told me, and finally she found them. I know I felt pain, pain mentally and physically, I know she saw a lot in my eyes when she looked at me... "Duo, calm down! Its ok now...Please stop crying, I won't let anyone do this to you again...I promise! Stay right here, I am going to get something..." She told me after she had worked hurriedly to get the iron cuffs off of me... She went outside the cell, taking the corpse of my rapist with her, I was glad, that's what scared me most, the dead body of him there...I felt like he'd get up and do it again, even though my mind knew he couldn't my body didn't... 

I was so cold, I shook, for many different reasons, most unconscious ones...I fumbled with the clothes she gave me, I was glad to get them on, I still felt dirty, ashamed, and vulnerable. I saw her body tense, she was about to get up and leave me...I wouldn't let her....I didn't want to be here without her, I wanted to be reassured... "Don't leave me...Please...They might come back..." I told her slowly, I didn't want more to come, I felt stupid but better when I pleaded for her to stay. Yeah me, Duo Maxwell pleaded the girl to stay with me. I hugged her to keep her from leaving, well not a hug but a grip...

She rocked me back and forth slowly, rubbing my back whispering reassuring words in my ear...I soon fell asleep, I felt safe with her, for some odd reason, she was the one I trusted the most now...I don't know why...

*~*~*END POV*~*~*

So what did you guys think? I its kind of lame, but I liked the idea of Duo's point of view, and I was sure everyone wanted to know exactly what happened during Duo's night. How everyone knows, don't be flaming me or anything, I am sorry, the story will take a few twists, the first starting in the next chapter.......

Will Duo get free? Will the others come to rescue him? Can he find the others? What's going to happen between Jessy and Duo? Will either live? 

Find out in the next chapter.... R&R PLEASE!


	3. The Others

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, any other gundam series or their characters...

Warning: This story is an AU(Alternate Universe)...Also their are Male/Male relationships in this story, to make it simple for you people who don't get the idea of the summary warnings from stories...LOL...If you don't like either situations than don't read...

What happens:

Chapter 3:

The others...

Both Jessy and Duo awoke to the shouts and loud foot steps of men outside the cell door. They couldn't see in, since the door had no window, to allow any form of visual of the two sleeping forms on the cot. The two teens sat up, and Jessy walked to the door and opened it. 

"Kai! Thank god your here! Colonel, sir you are here too! Please let me explain the situation to you..." She shot off talking to her brother and the Colonel. 

"It better be good J. Heniki...We have one soldier dead and another unconscious, Yang told me that you were the cause of this..." Kai told his little sister, quite annoyed. Then he noticed Duo, shaking compulsively on the cot, in complete fright. "What's wrong with him?" Kai asked, quite horrified at the state the pilot was in. 

"O damn...Lets take this outside, I will explain everything..." She motioned toward the door and waited for the two superiors to exit. "Duo I will be back, don't worry..." She told him, turning around and shutting the steel door. 

"Well?" The Colonel asked her, quite annoyed himself. 

"R. Heniki, W. Lawson, and C. Yang punished the gundam pilot in an unimaginable way last night..." She was cut off.

"They were given orders not to do so! Didn't you tell them!?!" Kai cut in on her explaination. 

"Yes I did...If you would let me continue...Well this evening when I returned to give the prisoner food and water, since they had not allowed him any...Please don't interupt!" She said curtly to her brother who was about to cut in. "Well Lawson wouldn't let me pass, so I gassed him. Inside were muffled cries, laughter, and other unruly noises. I opened the door and found a naked prisoner, cuffed to the bed and a half naked Heniki...I shot Heniki when he tried to pull his gun on me, I told him not to...Apparently they had done this unruly and disgraceful 'punishment' to the prisoner twice the night before and were about to do it again when I came. Yang ran out. I felt sorry for the prisoner so I released him, gave him clothes, and tried to calm him...He was in shock, He happened to fall asleep and as well as I, until the two of you came...I locked the door, in fear those three had others that may come, what I done I know isn't right according to our law. But I couldn't let this happen to the boy a third time, nor let him die of mental/emotional shock sir...Please forgive me for my actions, I request the prisoner be sent to the medical ward. I will watch over him if you would let me...He only trusts me, please allow this...I would only hope the same curtiousy to be bestowed upon yourself in such an incident. .." She broke off and waited for her harsh punishment to be told.

"Damn! I had no idea such a thing could happen...This is the second time you have done something so honorable J. Heniki...I will reward you, Yang and Lawson will be punished. This will be regarded as insubordination and a deadly accident. As for the prisoner I see it unnecissary...But his mental state will be closely monitored. J. Heniki I upgrade your rank, I hope this event has not traumatized you in anyway, I still hold you responsible for this prisoner, since it seems you understand him." Jessy nodded and proceeded to ask...

"When will more door guards be placed?" She asked blandly, but actually quite curious.

"They won't be here for another 2 hours, in the mean time I need the prisoner moved to cell block 121. I trust you can handle him..." Jessy nodded and answered him..

"Yes, sir, I understand. It will be about an hour before I can though...Is that alright?" She asked him, in a off sort of way. 

"Bye all means, just by midnight...Dismissed..." Jessy saluted her superiors and walked off, with the only key to Duo's cell door resting in her pocket. No one was getting in there to hurt him again...

She returned to Duo's cell 20 minutes later, with a map, marker, and her vid-2way. She entered the cell quietly, to find Duo, sitting in the same place she had left him, his gaze fixed forward. "Duo...Hey, are you ok?" She asked him, walking over to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. He shrunk away and then looked up, apparently not noticing it was her. His eyes glazed over, she thought he was about to cry. "Hey are you ok?" She asked him again, sitting beside him now...

"Yeah, I didn't know it was you at first..." He told her, looking over the map she handed him. "A layout of the base?" He asked her, tapping the map. 

"Yeah, this is the way I want you to go. You better memorize it cause your making a dash in 30 minutes...Since I am suppose to be moving you at that time to Cell 121..." The two went over the route, to the south side, that easily led to a small dirt road. All Duo had to do was escape the building run down the parking lot, to a unoccupied jeep and he would be free. "I'll be back in a little while Duo, make sure you know the way..." Jessy told him, while trying to unlock the door, then all of a sudden there was a noise from her pocket.

The vid-2way beeped, and flashed red, which meant code Red. Jessy cut the 2 way radio on... "Intruder alert! 3 Gunams on the North side... All mobile units engage and attack immediately!" Jessy could only smile as she cut on the Vid and watched 10 mobile suits get squashed by the 3 gundams...She wouldn't have to get Duo out alone, his friends had come to rescue him... 

"Duo, change of plans..." She turned around and told him, he cocked his head and furrowed his brows...

"What are you talking about?" He asked a little bewildered. 

"Your friends have come to rescue you...3 gundams are approaching on the North side...The whole base is going into a Code Red..." She told him, watching his face light up and his expression turn excited. 

"Three? O, Heero must be the one coming inside..." He told her looking at the Vid, seeing Naraku, Sandrock, and Heavyarms fight, but no Wing Zero. 

"Cool, O shit...Listen!" She told him, cutting off the Vid and 2 way, listening outside of the cell... "Running footsteps, they must be sending some soldiers to guard the door..." Duo nodded, he didn't care they'd be no match for Heero. 

Meanwhile, a boy with unruly dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes rushed down a nearby corridor. He was following the rushing soldiers but at a distance, he knew they'd lead him to Duo. "Damn, your in the very center of this damn place!" He whispered to himself as he turned a corner and stopped dead, seeing 4 soldiers stopped by a door. "There you are..." He whispered again, and pulled his gun in front of him and shooting the nearest guard. 

"Agh!" The shot soldier groaned as he hit the ground and the other 3 started to continuously shoot at the corner where the bullet had come from. Heero leaned against the wall waiting for them to stop, or run out of a load of ammo. Soon they did and he took a few more shots there way. 

"DAMN!" Heero shouted, being hit in his upper left arm, the bullet barely missed breaking his bone. He turned back and took down the last soldier, and walked over to the four corpses that now littered the hall. He gripped his arm tightly, the blood pouring freely from the bullet wound. He fumbled at the door trying to open it. "Duo! Duo are you in there?" He yelled through the door, in a drained voice. 

Duo immediately recognized the voice, even though it sounded drained. HEERO! He'd come to save him, finally. "Open the door, its Heero!" Duo told Jessy, who immediately unlocked the door and opened it, careful to be behind the door in case the boy called Heero decided to kill her without a word. "HEERO!" Duo shouted, and grabbed his best friend, then immediately wished he hadn't. For the boy shrunk away and Duo's right arm was smered with warm blood.

"Damn you baka! We need to hurry and..." He cut off, seeing Jessy move slightly starting to close the door. He moved his hand quickly, which was still being gripped by his right hand, but Duo caught his hand and begun to explain...

"No, don't she isn't a bad ozzie...She was about to help me escape when you showed up...Don't hurt her..." He told his friend, pleeing to him. Heero's eyes slightly blazed, his friend was always to soft. But the girl was going to help him escape? Why? 

"Uh, Heero...Let me bandage you arm...You'll bleed to death before you can get halfway out the base..." Heero glared at Jessy who had just closed and locked the door. Duo nodded and pulled Heero to the cot, on the floor. Jessy took a jug of water she had brought with her earlier, and ripped a piece of Ralph's white undershirt that still laid in the corner of the room. "Hey, don't look at me like that! I could be mean and let you die...But your a friend of Duo's and you got to get him out of here...So just relax while I see how extensive the damage is and how far the bullet is..." She told him, taking the knife out of her boot, and switching the blade open. 

"Trust her Heero!" Duo reassured his tense and angered friend. Jessy soon had cut the bullet out of his arm and had poured antiseptic over the wound, making Heero slightly cringe. "There see I told you!" Duo taunted the sitting boy, who now had a white bandage stained with his fresh blood wrapped round his arm. 

"Shut up baka, lets get out of here..." Heero told the long haired one, who nodded while waiting for Jessy to open the door. "She's not going with us is she?" The messy haired, Prussian blue eyed boy asked. 

"No, I plan to stay here... But the base will probably self destruct in 10 minutes, so you better hurry..." Duo's jaw dropped, the girl who saved his life, who comforted him, and was helping him escape was going to give her life when it wasn't necissary? No way, he wasn't going to let that happen...

"You're kidding! You're coming, like it or not!" Duo grabbed her arm and pushed her ahead, Jessy was quite stunned by his affection, and concern. She could tell Heero was in shock over the ordeal too, he had a blank look of surprise and his mouth was slightly gaped open. 

"Duo...Why?" She asked him, she hadn't planned him to be this way, she had always planned on blowing up the damn base after he left...She didn't have a reason to live, she was just the equivalent to an orphan, her stuck up brother her only real family...Yet he lived in a military facility, and forced Jessy to become a soldier also when she had turned 15 and passed all her exams. She hadn't had any real freedom or say since Duo, and he was so kind and had endured so much, she felt it necissary that he live... Duo looked at the girl, and smiled. 

"I asked you the same thing...Remember? Kindness, compassion, what ever...I have to repay my debt to you...And I can't do that when you're dead!" He told her outright...She smiled understandingly. Heero meanwhile looked like he wanted to gag... He wasn't the emotional type, and the damn girl was an OZZIE! 

"Down this way..." She lead the way to the unoccupied jeep she'd left for Duo to escape in. Heero had informed the two that DeathScythe Hell and Wing Zero waited for them 3 miles off to the South of the base. All they had to do was get the gundams and help the others, until the base was destroyed, not to mention all the Mobile suits and dolls. 

"There! Lets hurry..." She told the two, as a group of five soldiers came out the back way after them. They fired at the three teens, and one was lucky enough to get a hit. "Ugh. Heero you drive..." Jessy snapped as she pulled herself into the back seat. The two gundam pilots didn't pay no attention to Jessy, who held her side in silence. She felt the blood pour out of her abdomen freely, as she tried to put pressure there and stop the bleeding...There was a shirt in the back seat, beside her, she folded it up and sat it under her uniform jacket. Remarkably her jacket hadn't been hit nor had it had any blood on it, so hopefully she could conceal her wound long enough...

She knew the bullet was quite deep as the gun that had shot her was a new model handgun, she couldn't remember the name of. It was high powered and meant for longer distances, but she was shot at a fair range, the bullet was imbedded about 5 inches in. She sat there waiting patiently for them to arrive at the gundams, she didn't know what they would do with her, but she would manage. Then the thought hit her, the new prototype gundam the base had constructed, supposedly they had a system already installed, called Macquez, named after the creator, Mark Macquez. The gundam hadn't had a name, nor had she even seen it but once a few days before when searching for her brother. The shaft that held the gundam wouldn't have been destroyed by a self destruction, it had 20 feet of titanium above it, to ensure safety for the main mobile suit unit and the studies of the new gundam. 

They had arrived at a large incline, or cavern, Heero and Duo jumped out and ran inside the cavern without a word. Jessy miserably crawled into the front seat of the jeep and started it. She turned around and drove back to the base, there was only 4 minutes for her to get underground. She struggled back inside, unseen and swiped her card in one of the lesser entrances to the paddock for the Suits. She stumbled down the stairs and almost fell as she passed the corner. She had lost a lot of blood, her body was running out of energy, she didn't have a rush of adrenaline to keep her going. She looked at the nearby unit quarters, all were empty. Then she seen it, the block that held the prototype gundam. She ran, well as well as someone shot in the gut could run, to the side of the Gundam. She rushed up to the balcony into the cock pit. The monitors and buttons were fashioned much like a mobile suit, which she had the fortune of piloting a few times. 

"Alright...Lets try this..." She typed in a few simple buttons and pushed the button in the far left corner. The hatch closed and the monitors to see flicked on. She took the controls and tried to see if the new Gundam would move...It did, quit freely too, a lot easier than her brother's MS, which was top of the line and one of the most expensive. "Alright, lets go..." She barely even notice the strain on her body, which was pretty numb from the loose of blood anyway. The gundam moved with ease and soon was awaiting the dock to open, and release her. The hatch opened and she flew out... 

"What's that?" Asked the platinum blonde piloting the gundam called Sandrock. "Is that a gundam?" He asked quit horrified at the large mobile suit that rose from the rubble of the destroyed base. 

"It can't be!" Wufei told him, quite skeptical tho, it looked much like a gundam, it raced upward and then swerved to the side. It fired a gun on its left arm at a couple of Mobile suits that flew its way. "Seems to be on our side..." He stated, looking on and fighting at the same time. The fifty remaining Dolls and Suits were soon disabled, and the new unknown gundam flew toward the others. 

"Duo..." Was what they heard, as the gundam wobbled shakily to the ground and landed, in a collapsing manner. Duo looked horrified, he typed in a few buttons and got the screen of the new gundam to pop up. 

"JESSY!" He shouted, and opened his hatch. He had jumped to the ground and was running toward the prototype gundam. 

"Duo, is it that Oz girl?" Heero asked, slightly wincing as he jumped from the cockpit of Wing Zero. 

"Yeah!" Duo shouted back to the injured Japanese, as he tried to open the cockpit of the gundam. Finally he succeeded and unbuckled the unconscious and very pale teen. "She's really out of it! O Shit! She was shot earlier!" He shouted back to the other pilots who had gathered around the feet of the gundam. Trowa climbed up beside Duo and looked down at the lifeless girl. "Trowa...Can you take her down, and put her in DeathScythe for me?" He asked in a near whisper to his tall comrade. 

"Sure..." Trowa said uneasily, but did as he was asked. The girl wasn't the lightest, she was muscular which cause her to be bulky and weigh more than usual. He stood on the hand for a second, before regaining his balance, the gundam had been at an odd angle. "What the fuck?" Escaped Trowa's lips, his emerald eyes widened as the gundam moved in a crouch position, and sat it's hand on the ground, allowing Trowa to easily get off. 

"The damn gundam has a mind of its own!'' Wufei said worriedly, this gundam was unique, and seemed very complex, if it had a mind of its own, or responsded so well to its pilot. 

"Put her in Sandrock, Quatre has more room in there than any of us..." Duo told Trowa, pointing to Quatre's gundam. Soon Jessy was settled behind the seat in the cock pit of Sandrock. All the other pilots were ready to leave, when Duo moved in front of the Jessy's gundam. It was black, purple, and red, it reminded Duo of DeathScythe in a way. He was able lock onto the gundam and get it to follow him and DeathScythe, by an energy rope that connected the two. 

Soon all were back at their safe house, and Wufei this time picked up Jessy. He moved her to the large couch where Quatre had insisted he place her. "That gunshot was pretty deep, how come you didn't notice it before Duo?" Quatre asked, looking into the sad, worried, and pain filled amethyst eyes. 

"Don't know, to worried about getting to DeathScythe, and destroying the base, when we flew out of the cavern to get her, the jeep was gone..." He told his Arabian friend. "How bad is she?" He asked, watching his friend poor numbing solution of the area and then poke in a long sterilized pair of tweezers. Quatre shook his head, as he finally reached resistance, the bullet. It was roughly 5 inches deep, and Quatre set to the task of actually pulling it out. 

"This is going to take awhile...She'll live if her body can stand the loose of blood...If it can't handle that then she'll surely die..." Quatre told the American outright, knowing it best to tell the truth. 

"I am sure she'll live, do you think it best we take her to the hospital? Trowa can go in and say she's oz and was shot while struggling with one of the gundam pilots...That way she's sure to live, and doesn't put any of us in danger..." Duo suggested, feeling a burden lift off of his chest, he didn't want her to die...But he didn't want her to leave either...

Trowa looked a little skeptical at going inside an Oz hospital, with one of their soldiers... He stepped in and rushed with the girl in his arms to the front desk. He looked flush, which is what carrying her for a quarter mile would do...She was heavy and he was at a wide stride pace, which he purposely wanted to look strained, to add to the effects of the hospital. "Hey, my friend needs help...She got shot a little while ago, by a gundam pilot I think..." He kind of stammered, and followed the worried woman to a open emergency tables. "We tried fixing her up best we could before we got here...Me and my brother..." He stammered again, he wasn't the best at such stressful lying, and about a brother and the oz being his friend...

"I see please leave...Now!" The woman told him shooing him away and closing the door behind him, as another undressed Jessy. Trowa walked back outside and down a few streets, back to his comrades. 

"Well? Did the fall for it?" Quatre asked curiously, wondering why Trowa looked so pale. "Are you ok?" He asked the tall comrade who nodded and they all returned to the safe house. 

********End of chapter*********

What did you think? Read and Review please! I'll keep typing till I get tired, its my favorite pass time besides drawing! 


	4. Recall

I know its kind of lame, but I am having fun writing, it gets my mind off of things...R&R please!

Disclaimer: O do not own Gundam Wing or any of its original characters...Some of the characters in this story are mine, so please don't take them with out Permission...Thank you!

Warning: This story is an AU(Alternate Universe)...Also their are Male/Male relationships in this story, to make it simple for you people who don't get the idea of the summary warnings from stories...LOL...If you don't like either situations than don't read...

What Happens...

Chapter 4:

Recall... 

*~*~*~Jessy's POV~*~*~*

I stirred out of the realm of unconsciousness, by body seared like it was on fire. Then I remembered all the memories of the night before or what I thought was the night before... Me killing my cousin on the account of Duo, I was being promoted, the gundam pilots coming to save Duo, me helping, I was shot by an oz, and I piloted the new gundam. 

Images raced through me head, I still had my eyes closed, I was afraid to open them. I smelt something like blood and medicine around me, reminds me of....I open my eyes and peer at the monitors I am attached too....Yeah its a hospital, someone must have brought me here, probably Duo and his friends... The braided boy is planted in my head, I don't know if its love or what...But what ever it is, I never regret helping him, it was worth it... 

I heard the door creak open and a nurse peered in, she was a wide smile planted across her chubby face. "O so your finally awake! How are you feeling?" She asked me merrily, I only sighed, I wish I were still lying in the gundam, instead of here...I hated hospitals, I always did my own medical care, I was in fact trained by a doctor a few years ago in the military medical field. I could pull out bullets & foreign objects, bandage, stitch wounds, I knew plenty more, those were just the basics. 

I groaned as the nurse felt of my head, which was pounding and hurting like hell. She had asked of how I was feeling once again this time I didn't ignore her. "I feel like shit... I had a bullet in my side, and I lost at least a third of my blood! How do you expect me to feel? Just great?" I asked, quite annoyed someone would ask such a stupid question, how do you feel? Damn I feel trapped, lonely, upset, and for god sakes I have a whole in my gut! "How long was I out?" I finally asked, not caring if the bitch wanted to slap me or not. She didn't even seem to notice my first comment, or took it sarcastically. 

"I figured as much, you lost more like half your blood, the bullet hit a large artery, but didn't sever it...You were lucky your friend brought you in, you would have died for sure...O and you've been here since Sunday so its been four days..." She was about to continue when I jumped straight up in a sit, really regretting the move, but I didn't care at the moment...

"FOUR FUCKING DAYS?" I asked in shock, and stupidity. The woman notice me this time, her eyes were wide and she nodded before rushing out the room. "Shit!" I repeated over and over again to myself. Then I saw my uniform, still bloody, and something protruding out the coat pocket, a piece of paper...I reached over and grabbed it, it was addressed to me. 

Jessy, 

I, figured you'd be better off in the hospital...Plus I was a little worried Heero would get anxious and shoot you, he's like that. (-Isn't that nice to know, I thought sarcastically-) I hope your not mad at me, you lost a lot of blood, we brought you and the gundam back to the SH...Quatre pulled the bullet out and patched you up as well as he could, that when I made the comment it would be best to send you to the hospital. Trowa was the one who brought you in, I doubt we'll be in town by the time you see this...Your gundam is in an abandoned warehouse, down on the outskirts of town, its a great machine, I piloted it there...I had a little trouble at first, she liked me better than Heero. He jumped in the cockpit and soon was thrown out, it was funny, he said it was stupid and tempramental just like all females...(-That's not true! Maybe for me, but I am no ordinary girl...-I thought again...)

Thanks for all you did for me, I am forever grateful...I probably would have gone insane without you, killing that guy, again thanks...I don't know if I am going to tell the others though...

I left this here on Monday evening, you had had two blood transfusions, I came to make sure you were alright, we plan to leave tomorrow evening. So like I said I doubt you'd be up, see you around hopefully...O and I named your gundam, Demoness...I think it fits her, since I remember one of those Oz soldiers you fought call you the Demoness...

~Duo~

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I finally had a friend and he too was gone, why did this always happen to me? Born to a drug attic mother, an abusive father I ran away from home when I was 5. I knew hardships and everything by then. My brother was 13 and he called an orphanage which took me in, I hated it...I stayed there for about two and a half years, till I turned 8. I then left, I couldn't take it anymore. I was took in by a gang leader, he was pretty cool, Jaguar was what I called him, because of his yellow eyes and the tattoo on his back. I liked him a lot...The gang taught me to kill, to fight, martial arts, ect... I became the strongest one of them all by the time I turned 12... The leader was killed when he got in the way of another gang's raid, he was shot three times in the chest...I had come around the corner following him at a distance when I heard the shots...I knew it wasn't good, I rushed to the scene a few moments later after hearing the scuffle of boots and feet. I found the man like a father to me, dead in a pool of crimson blood. I had come to love every one of the gang like real family, and all of them died, but none effected me harder than Jaguar, the leader...

  
When I returned to the orphanage for food, they didn't recognize me, I had changed, my hair was long but very clean. I had a black shirt that showed my stomach, a leather vest on, and tight jeans, on my flat stomach was my name, Jessy the Demoness, (quite ironic Duo would name my gundam after me...)The orphanage care takers were frightened by my appearance and called the local base to come and take me...Just so happens my brother worked there. He was the one to come, he saw me and immediately believed my story, he took me in...I liked the hard life of the base, I was quite carefree bye the time I was 14, and when I turned 15 my brother made me a soldier in the base. I had opened up a bit, but never told anyone the truth, I had always kept it bottled up...I never grew close to my biological brother, or his cousin Ralph. In fact I despised Ralph, I had always had a good sixth sense about who to trust and who not to. 

The day they brought Duo in, I had been really pissed at two lower soldiers, I had been in their way as they said. They pushed me, so I punched them, on in the gut the other in the face...They both fell out, groaning, I had a strong punch I bet they won't mess with me again...Then I heard about the pilots being spotted in the base, I raced outside and watched four of them head off in a jeep...I knew there were five, and then the blue siren went off, that meant they'd captured someone...I wanted to go check it out, I was quite curious to see the prisoner, I took my time though, knowing my cousin Ralph would be there...All of a sudden I heard my name and popped up beside my damn cousin...

A few minutes later I appeared at my brother's door, he was sitting at his desk doing nothing really, so unlike him...I told him the situation and we walked down to the cell, I entered with him as usual. My eyes fell upon the form of an angry, cocky, beaten, gundam pilot... I watch my brother punch the boy, I hated watching him hurt Duo, it made my body ache, more like my heart...It wasn't love or anything, but for once my human compassion had set in, something I hadn't used in a long time...I knew I had to help this boy... 

I got him to tell me the code, how I don't know...It just happened, I guess he saw I cared, that he meant something...I don't know how to explain it, something just clicked, an understanding between us...I returned later after I disabled the bomb, which by the way took nothing to do...I didn't really care if I blew up or not, but there were over 50 minors and innocent in the building that was the only thing that worried me...I came through 3 days later, I fount Duo sitting there in a look like a zombie. He was lifeless, that soon changed though... We actually talked, I fixed him up or cleaned him up, it was weird while I was doing his chest and stomach, he'd flinch ever so slightly, he didn't like the contact...I wouldn't either, since he seen me as an enemy, his captor... When I left I promised I'd return later the next evening...

When I came I was denied entry, I got pissed which is so like me of course...I gassed Lawson and busted the door open...I was truly horrified with what I saw, my thought had come true, Ralph was a damn bastard! A sick one at that, he was about to rape my poor helpless new friend...I shot him without a second thought, the scared and very stunned Duo trembled, cried, and pleaded me to hurry and free him. I did so, soon finding out that he had been raped twice the previous night, damn it was all my fault!

I drug the corpse out of the cell, figured it would be better, and got Duo's clothes that I had bought him... He was still really shaky, which I am 100% sure I would be doing this too, if I had gone through what he had.... When he had put his clothes on, I soon fount him hugging or gripping me to stay...I didn't object, he need comfort, attention, and a sisterly love...That's what I gave him, I comforted him, I acknowledged him with soothing words, and I held him, just as any good friend or sister would do...I felt a strong connection between us, I can't place it, I probably never will now though...He's gone and I'm here a true orphan once again...That connection I can only describe as a strong one and not on ecstasy, I guess a family like bond, one that can't be broken no matter what.... 

I remember Heero coming in, shortly before I was about to help Duo escape. Everything after that is hazy, after we got through got in the jeep and headed for the cavern...I remember I got shot, and that I took the jeep back to the base...Stupid thing to do, except I was there to get the prototype gundam. That's when things kind of went out of order and fuzzy. I remember briefly fighting the Aries and Leos and then seeing the other 5, I came there way and collapsed...Duo knew it was me, that's all I remember till today... 

In this damn hospital bed, guarded by a nurse outside, I unconsciously brush my long hair... I hadn't cut it since my gang days, only trimming it to let it grow, it was now at my hips, it got on Kai's nerves...Why am I thinking of Kai of all people? Of course he was my brother, and I did help kill him...Maybe that was it, I knew he was my brother and all, but we never had a real connection. I was responsible for killing at least 150 people, my biological brother included...Well its done, I don't really care... 

I sat there for an hour I guess, I had braided my long hair, like Duo's. I fount it weird cause I used to hate having my hair braided, but not now I felt at peace, and closer to Duo...

I was going to leave tonight, I didn't give a damn if the doctors wanted me to or not, I'd go insane in this plain room...I had a past of delusions and once or twice of unknown hysteria, but I had always quickly recover and hadn't experience these episodes since I became a soldier... I guess my surroundings and feeling I was needed or in place made it happen...Damn do I wish I would have stayed a street rat...I wanted to go to L2 so bad right now, I had friends up there, or at least I used to, I am sure their all dead by now, after I heard about the Maxwell Church...Maxwell, damn it! I thought I would stop thinking of Duo for at least a few minutes, I guess not... 

That night I looked around the hallway outside, my arm bled from where I pulled the needles and shit out of me...My abdomen felt better, just a bit of burning would occur when I moved to much, but it didn't bother me from making an escape... I walked down the hallway cautiously, I wore a pair of I guess Duo's clothes that he had left...They fit me perfectly, I strode silently to the stairs, figuring it to be the best bet to get out unnoticed...So I took the steps two at a time, until I found out I was only on the 5 floor, damn this was a big hospital...I kept on going anyway, my body flooding in adrenaline by now, I could keep going as long as the adrenaline of freedom didn't wear off till I got outside... 

Finally I reached the 1st floor, I took the side route out and walked into a clean alleyway...I walked to the main road cautiously, and I stalked off to find a place to crash...

__

1 year later...

Yeah, exactly one year today my life was changed forever...Some one opened up my feelings that had laid hidden for so long...One year ago today, I helped kill my brother and I gained a gundam...Yes a gundam, she's not to happy, she likes to fight as I do, but we only go on our own missions every now and again, around this part of America. I was never one for traveling to much...Recently I was contacted by the agency of the Preventors, ran by a woman called Lady Une... She had once been Trieze's right hand lady...The war had dulled, Trieze was dead and Zechs Marquise was no where to be found...But Oz was still organizing, the land had been peaceful for 2 months, no big scuffles had occurred. I kept track of Oz reports, about the Gundam and my friend...

Well the Preventors want me to join them, along with the other gundam pilots...They said they hadn't told the other 5 about their contacts with me, yet...I told them I refused, I had no right to do such, I was content as I was and I would patrol this part of America, where Oz had been active lately...Une only sighed, and said something about me reminding her of some one she knew well... 

"You have no idea how much you remind me of someone...Well Miss. Heniki good luck, I wish you'd change your mind and join our cause..." Then I remembered, the pilots used to not work with the preventors, but now they did! What a change, I didn't want to be on one side of the war, my only reason of fighting was get peace for others...I didn't care personally if I was at war my whole life, I fount it fun, exilerating, and I loved the danger...Weird aren't I?

I sit here watching some bulletin, about Oz becoming more active, what a big surprise huh? I always watched the News before work in the evening, like now, and in the morn when I come home...My dog, Naomi who wasn't to happy with the fact I worked so much, nudged my hand...She was smart, not like she was just a few months ago, when she still acted like a big goofy pup. "Ok Naomi-Chan! I know, its time for a walk!" She pulled on my shirt, I could hear the fabric tearing, what a damn strong and hard headed dog? The large, red, muscular, perfectly chiseled pit bull mix never had much patience, just like me...What a perfect match... 

Soon she had tugged me out the door on another one of our evening walks...Later when I had returned, showered, and tied Naomi outside did I finally leave for work. I had a bad feeling something was going to happen. Being the manager of one of the busiest bars around the town, wasn't easy, to many fights would break out. In the next 24 hours my whole life would change...

- - - -End of chapter- - - -

I know its jumbled up, sorry....I set this as if it was first Jessy waking in the hospital looking over her jumbled memories, then her escape, and in the end of this chapter...Well she'd been wondering still about Duo, but not obsessed, she turned down to work along side him, and she had the undying urge to do something to speed up her life, she was bored....What's going to happen? What do you want my next chapters to be? More POV's will be along once the story rolls along, next I think I'll tell of Duo's year back with the boys, how his one night of horror has changed him, and how the others are treating him...Also some concequences happen, and all the Pilots lives are changed...

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Thank!


	5. Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of its original characters...However I do own some of the characters in THIS story....If you don't understand this feel free to E-mail me! 

Warning: This story is an AU(Alternate Universe)...Also their are Male/Male relationships in this story, to make it simple for you people who don't get the idea of the summary warnings from stories...LOL...If you don't like either situations than don't read...

What Happens:

Chapter 5:

Found...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was a Friday, Duo was as regular as he'd been for the past year. Yeah he'd changed and not for the better...He lost his will and ability to keep his mask on all the time...He was letting all the times of his awful childhood and time at the base get to him. Duo wasn't the Duo, everyone used to know, but not everyone openly noticed or seemingly cared...

One day the group had been on a mission, that didn't go way Heero and Wufei wanted it too...They had succeeded but, they had barely made it, 3 of the gundams were at 75% damage and the other two even higher! Those two hot heads got pissed, and got mad, in their rampage they made Quatre and Trowa angry....Duo didn't really care as long as they didn't start up at him.

"Damn it! Quatre where did you get the idea it was over? Look at Sandrock! That's going to take 2 or 3 extra days to repair! Now were stuck here for that long till everyone is up and running at max!" Wufei told him, quite mad... 

"Wufei I didn't think it was over, that was a sneak attack from that Aries! I am sorry! Damn you are such a bastard sometimes!" Quatre told him, now heated by the argument. Things just kept happening, all four of the arguing fighters throwing words at one another. Duo just headed back for the safe house, he knew better than to get in the way of all four of them at the same time...He'd try to cheer them up one by one... 

When they had all come home, Wufei went to training in the basement, Heero to his room to type up the mission report, Quatre was on the couch mumbling angrily to himself, and Trowa leaned against the wall gazing at the Oz News Reports every now and again. Duo couldn't take it any longer... He went up to Trowa and leaned against the wall, acting as if he didn't notice Trowa... Then he would copy his every breath, flick of the wrist, ect... Then finally after only 3 minutes of the silence Duo broke, "How in the hell do you do that for an hour or more straight? That's depressing and unnerving!" He stated to Trowa who gazed at him with an angry air to his emerald eyes. This made Duo a little edgy...

"Duo leave me alone..." Trowa told him, and Duo didn't listen, which he often never did... 

"Come on Tro! What's wrong? Come on you got to lighten up a bit!" Duo told him, with a playful smile. 

"NO! Leave me the fuck alone!" Trowa almost yelled, which was heart breaking to Duo... He had never seen Trowa so tense, he put on a fake and weak smile, almost in a pleading manner did it plant itself on his face...

"What ever Tro, I can get the message." The braided one told the tall, well sculpted, and emerald eyed Trowa... Duo slumped off, feeling defeated, he'd never been put down like that by the mellow comrade...He didn't understand what it was about. So he tried Quatre... "Hey Q! What's up?" He asked, with a fake yet goofy looking smile. 

"Leave me alone! Get out of my way..." Quatre pushed past Duo, knocking him against the wall...It actually hurt, not physically but emotionally...The Arabian was the gentle, kind, and reassuring one, he had never pushed Duo away like that...Tears almost came to his eyes...

H figured it was a burst of the built up anger Quatre been surpressing for so long, he just shrugged it of after he kept telling himself Quatre didn't mean to do it... "Wu-chan! What's up? Why are you...." He said coming down the stairs to the basement. He had been cut off by something hitting him. "Damn! Why'd you do that?" Duo almost screamed at Wufei, whose coal black eyes flared in anger, Duo shouldn't have come down here...The Chinese felt himself to be degraded, and Duo had just made it worse... 

"Damn you Maxwell! I told you to leave me alone when I am training! Now get out!" He shouted back to the braided American, Duo still didn't leave he felt he needed to be the one to comfort Wufei...Wrong....

"Come on, please just let me sit in here and watch!" He pleaded to the jet black haired Chinese teen... Wufei trembled a bit in anger, then turned to face the baka...

"You baka! Don't you get it, I want to be alone! Everyone needs their space, and you've invaded mine!" Duo didn't have time to duck from the punch that was delivered to his jaw... He fell backward against the stairs, with out a word he scrambled up the stairs in shock that Wufei snapped like that....

He went to the hanger, to check on DeathScythe and start to repair him...Duo was depressed more than ever, his jaw still stung from the punch, and his heart ached with the pain his friends had stabbed it with... When he entered the hanger, he looked up at his best friend, his true friend, DeathScythe Hell...Duo could always depend on the machine, it had never failed Duo before...

Then he saw Heero sitting on top of Wing Zero, still typing the report... 'Its worth a try' Duo thought to himself... So he climbed up beside Heero, looking at the report a moment... "What ya doing buddy?" Duo asked him, he received no answer. "Come on! I thought you'd at least say 'hn' or something..." Duo was stopped dead, as Heero's gun was pressed against the American's pink lips... 

"Damn it! I want to be left alone Duo! Just leave or I'll pull the trigger!" Heero told him, setting the safety off. Duo snapped, he couldn't take it, the one of the group he actually considered his best friend had threatened to kill him just because he'd wanted to cheer him up... Duo had been depressed the past year, he couldn't stand it no longer, he had to get away, his mind couldn't stand the nightmares that were haunting him every night... He snapped right then, with the gun at his lips he got up and hit Heero hard in the head. 

"Yuy you're such a bastard, leave me the fuck alone! Kill me for all I care, end my pain!" He told Heero, who was in deathly shock, Duo almost sounded as if he really wanted Heero to shoot him... But the Japanese couldn't he did had tried so many times before and each time failed...He looked at Duo bewildered, and the American stalked off, anger raging in his eyes...

"Damn them! Damn them all!" He shouted to himself as he collected a few things in his duffle bag... Brush, 2 pair of clothes, all his weapons and explosives, and all the other essentials... He rampaged down the stairs and outside, past a confused Quatre, and a puzzled Trowa.   
  
"Wait!" Quatre called after him, once he realized Duo wasn't planning to come back, he ran out the door to find Duo was gone, he had tooken his motorcycle... "O no..." He whispered to himself as he came inside, this wasn't good, Oz could catch Duo when he wasn't thinking straight...

"That baka better not get caught..." Wufei stated, as he walked in, sweating from his exertive workouts. 

"Shut up! He's gone, he's mad, no telling what he'll do or what'll happen to him!" Quatre shouted as Heero walked in, still dazed but had his usual stoic face showing. Quatre glared at him, he knew Heero knew what was up, he came in to loudly, he had let the floor creak under his feet... "Why did he run off like that Heero?" He asked sharply, he knew Duo was mad at him, Quatre, he had pushed him away, the Arabian acted as if he didn't care that Duo cared...Heero looked at Quatre and shrugged, quite unlike the Japanese... 

"He was bugging me, I tell him to leave me alone, and he busts out on me...He's loosing it..." Heero said, in an uncaring voice, but he did care, unfortunately his insides lurched at the pain he knew he'd caused Duo to snap like that...Duo had a lot of stress on him, Heero pulling his gun on him really didn't help, it pushed him over the edge...

The person Duo cared for the most, the one he actually LOVED or thought he loved had wanted to kill him, Duo didn't care to live anyway, if Heero wanted him dead than let him be the one to end it...

3 days later....

"Damn, I hate people..." A young man sighed to himself as he walked hunched over, down a small road. His arm was bandaged raggedly, he had wrecked his motor cycle, he had road rash on various parts of his body...Yes this was Duo, the same night he had 'run away' he had crashed his bike, about 3 hours after leaving the safe house...He had done his best to seal the few large gashes that were on his body, and just didn't care about the road rash. 

__

He faintly remembered....

"Damn them! Yuy, I loved you, I was so stupid, your to emotionless, you don't give a damn about no one, especially me! Why did I ever think you cared for me?" Duo shouted into the wind as he went down a deserted street on the bad side of town. Then suddenly Duo caught sight of a bicycle laying in the road, as if abandoned in a hurry, the American didn't react quick enough...The front wheel of his motorcycle hit the old scrap bike in the road, he lost control and slid across the road. His bike smashed into an alleyway wall, and Duo was left lying on his side, mangled by his motorcycle. 

Slowly but surely Duo collected himself and crawled away, he'd found an abandoned warehouse where he could stay the night. He had bandaged himself up with the tatters of the ripped clothes he was wearing when he wrecked. He slipped on another pair of clothes and spent the night there, not really caring what happened during the night, he was to tired and pained to care... 

Now Duo walked along, looking like the dead, his hair in chaos, his body ached, and his head was clouded over in to many thoughts. He wanted to just lay out and die, but he couldn't...The God of Death was to terrible for such a easy way out, death would be like a blessing to him... He drug himself on until his leg cramped and he had to sit down against the building, he soon drifted into an unconscious sleep... 

- - - -

His friends were all worried about him, how ever hard it was to believe. Quatre was panicky, he had cleaned every inch of the house, which is what he does when he's a nerveous wreck. Trowa was calmer but internally he felt terrible, he knew he was part to blame for Duo's rampage and running away... Wufei almost every day would nearly work his body to the max and collapse, then repeat it after every meal, when ever he decided to eat...Heero sat in his room or in the hanger with Wing, thinking about how he had pulled the gun on Duo, how he had snapped, how himself could have prevented it...All four were missing him, Wufei did the most damage to himself, he had been the one that took physical damage to Duo, but Heero was the one that made him snap...Wufei still however felt he had done the worst, he did bodily harm to his...friend... 

- - - - 

A girl of 17 walked down an alley way, her dark blonde braid, bumping against her back as she walked. She was angry, a fight had broke out at her work place, she was in charge to stop the two large men...She had hit both men, in the face to get them from cussing and throwing punches, they finally shut up...She hadn't had to resort to face bashing in a long time, these two large men were the first in a long time to feel the strong armed punch of an ex-Oz and a pilot of a gundam...

Jessy was walking down the alley, not paying attention to what she was doing, when she tripped... "Damn, just my luck..." She said, kneeling down, trying to regain bodily control, and stand up. She brushed herself off and turned back around to see what had tripped her up....A large boot, and one that had an owner still using it too...She shook her head a minute and look at the shabby black clothing of the man. He was hunched over against the wall, must be unconscious or a really deep sleeper, not to be stirred by that trip up on Jessy's part. 

"What happened to you?" She asked as she walked back over to the lifeless form, a black baseball cap sat tightly on his head. She shook the man with her foot slightly, feeling and seeing the wincing he made, he was injured... "Sorry dude..." She apologized as she bent down, about to pull the cap off. A groan protruded from the shadows of the face, which the paleness of the rising sun, didn't help to show. Jessy pulled the hat off of his head, to get a better look at the banged up man, and when the hat was off a slinky, sloppy braid fell from within...The messy chestnut brown braid laid limply on its owner's shoulder, Jessy could have died, she was almost hyperventilating. "Duo!" She gasped as she tried to control and maintain her breathing...Yes it was Duo, he had been laying unconscious for hours, and his old friend had found him. "Damn! Its really you, no one could ever had such a braid, and a heart shaped face such as yours..." She trailed off as the figure stirred a bit, and tried to turn, it must have sensed her presence. 

"What the..." Duo groaned, realizing the presence of a looming person over top of him...He immediately reacted, he reached for his gun... Jessy saw the movement and knew what to expect, she clutched the hand and the gun, pushing them away. Duo's mind was clouded, he couldn't think nor see. He tried to resist the tight grip on his hand, starting to stand up, and soon had drained the remaining strength he had, he started to go unconscious again... 

Jessy sensed the sudden relaxation of his muscles, and grabbed his nearly standing form, so he wouldn't injure himself more. She started to fix her arms to carry the male, when she found he didn't weigh much at all. He had gone through change since the last time they had met... "You're coming with me, don't worry though..." The sky was clouded with storm clouds, she knew a rain storm was setting in for this cold morning. "Damn, its starting to rain!" She said to herself as she hurried her pace toward home, she didn't want to get sick and she didn't want Duo any worse than he was...

Finally she made it to her apartment, Naomi barking and chiding annoyingly at the smell of a male...Then growled at the smell of fresh blood, Jessy just shooed the dog away and got Duo inside, where it was dry and warm. She laid him in the living room floor, hurrying to get the wet clothing off of him. Duo was soon naked, and Jessy rushed to fetch a pair of her sleeping boxers for him...He would surely slit her throat or kill her by any other method if he woke like this. She and Duo were the same size pretty much, so she wouldn't worry about clothes...She rushed to get bandages, water, towels, and wash clothes to start the painstaking process of cleaning and dressing his wounds. Seven large gashes on various places on his body, and numerous patches of road rash covered the American's lightly tanned skin. 

Within the next 30-45 minutes Jessy had successfully cleaned and wrapped Duo up in bandages. She had to stitch up one of the larger gashes, for it was so deep. She soon had him lying as comfortable as she could make it, with a pillow and blanket, on the large couch. Now that he was alright, she looked herself over, she really needed to clean up... She headed to her room to get a change of sleeping clothes, she was tired from her night hours of work. The blonde took her hair down and let it flow like a veil against her back, as she undressed and stepped in the shower. The warm caressing feel of the water, lulled her into a sense of pure peace, a peace that was all to soon broken, when the water started to go cold. "Damn..." She muttered as she stepped out and began to dry off. 

She wrapped one towel around her body, and another towel she used to dry her hair. Minutes later she was dressed in her night attire, and was ready to check on Duo and then go to bed. 

As she came around the corner in view of the couch, she saw only a bundled blanket and a pillow. There was no sign of Duo... "Duo?" She said barely above a whisper, not really meaning to, the memories of the year before now hung fresh in her memory. "Umph!" She muffled out as she felt a pair of arms pull her into a restraining grasp, against a bare chest. She knew it was Duo, so she relaxed, she had no need to be scared or up tight with it being him... 

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" He said in a dry and husky voice...His body was tense, and Jessy could tell he had opened the wound with the stitches, for blood was showing at the top of the bandage on his arm, that was wrapped round her neck. "Answer me!" He almost barked, he was angry with waiting...

"Jessy...You're in my apartment, I found you..." She said, figuring he wouldn't believe her. He scowled, he figured the part of him being in her apartment was true, but her finding him and the name...

"Lying..." Was all he said, his throat was raw and soar, he didn't feel like saying more than neccissary. 

"No Duo...I am Jessy Heniki...I found you, unconscious, please believe me..." Duo froze, that calm yet pleading voice, he remembered it now...It was as if she had read his mind, she answered him perfectly, this was Jessy, but he was a little skeptical. 

"Jessy?" He stuttered, loosening his grip, and letting her go. Jessy turned around slowly, and smiled, a smile she hadn't used but a few times, one that seemed to be reserved for this chestnut brown haired, braided American. "How?" Was all he managed, he looked the girl over, she had a figure much like his, except the breast of course...The hair she once only kept in a long flowing ponytail was now securely wrapped in a wet braid. 

"Duo, its been so long...Surprised to see me? I know I am surprised to see you here...I thought Une or Sally would have told me if you were around here..." She trailed off as she looked over Duo, seen his expression of bafflement, surprise, and was if relief? She looked in his eyes and saw the pain and sorrow that was there earlier, but now there was sadness, slow awakening of happiness, and relief...Jessy wanted to talk to him, hold him, comfort him, like she did before...

Duo's eyes slightly widen, he was speechless, he was becoming overwhelmed by all the emotions that crashed into him like a wave...He was so relieved he had found Jessy, he had missed her, she was the only one he never had reason to run away from...He only knew her 4 days, but he had earned her trust to a level equal or higher than Heero's. 

"Jessy!" He broke down, he hugged her, which almost frightened Jessy, she hadn't expected it, and it had been so long since she had ever touched someone in any similar way...She soon had regained control of her fast pacing heart, and her breathing, she returned the hug... Duo's body was racked in sobs, he shook with the pain and relief of crying, maybe crying he hadn't done since she last saw him. 

"Duo, what's wrong? Where are the others?" She asked, and then soon wished she hadn't. He looked up at her, hatred, anger, and sadness were all mixed together, something was really wrong...Jessy knew immediately the reason he was in such rough shape was because of the other pilots... "Duo...What happened?" She asked quietly, she knew she might be pushing it, but one look into the amethyst pools told her he was in pain, an emotional pain...

"I...Don't want to talk about it..." He almost snapped, he was hesitant, he wanted to talk yet didn't want to at the same time... 

"Please, it will make you feel better to get it out..." She told him, he glared at her, after releasing his grasp on her. Duo had stopped crying, and Jessy could see that the show of emotion had done the pilot some good. She briefly smiled, or wanted to, and then looked on at her friend. 

"I don't want to talk about it! Leave me alone...Please..." He told her, Jessy was a little ashamed that she felt so rejected, she just nodded and put a faint smile on her face.

"Sure, what ever, it's alright...I'm going to bed, its down the hall..." She pointed the way, and turned to leave but stopped and told him something just above a whisper, she wasn't sure if she wanted him to hear it or not... "I've missed you Duo, I only wanted to help, after all we are friends..." She then kept on walking to her room, brushing away the few stray tears that escaped her eyes. 

- - - - - - - - - 

I KNOW! I am not being very nice! I left you guys on a sort of cliff hanger...

What's going to happen between Jessy and Duo? Will the others find Duo? Will Duo return? How will everyone cope? Is the fact Jessy found Duo good or bad? 

Find out on the next chapter....

(Cliffhangers...You've got to love them....:) )


	6. Searches and Talks

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the original characters...Some of the characters that appear in this story are mine, take/use them if you like.... Don't understand? Don't ask.....

Warning: This story is an AU(Alternate Universe)...Also their are Male/Male relationships in this story, to make it simple for you people who don't get the idea of the summary warnings from stories...LOL...If you don't like either situations than don't read...

(Some POV in this)

What Happens...

Chapter 6:

Searches and talks

- - - - - - - 

Duo looked on in shock, he had just barely made out what she had said to him... "I've missed you Duo, I only wanted to help, after all we are friends..." He didn't know how to respond, so he just turned back to the couch and flopped out on it...Now finally realizing he was only in his boxers, and not his boxers... Fear, shame, embarrassment, and anger flared through him, but soon calmed himself, those haunting thoughts of last year had flew in front of him...He had regained self control, and realized she must have changed him into these, because his others probably were messed up, dirty, or something...

He lay his head on his pillow, not really wanting to go to sleep, just wanting the comfort. Duo looked out the window, a perfect view outside, into the afternoon sky... 'She was going to bed? She must work at night, or something... That was the only rational thing...' He thought, but soon the call of slumber rained over him, and he gave in, releasing his thoughts.

- - - - Heero's POV- - - -

DUO! I am sorry, damn why am I so sorry anyways? Well I did threaten his life, but that's never bothered me before...Of course he never snapped like that either, its been three days Duo, where are you!?! 

"Heero are you ok?" Asked a nervous and fidgety Quatre, his Aquamarine eyes shinned with unshed tears... 'What a stupid question....am I alright? Of course I'm not! Duo is gone, I caused it, I threatened to kill him! Damn I want to smack Quatre, or punch something...Well punching Quatre, I don't want to do, he is to stressed, and to nice...'

"No..." I answer with a grunt, just admitting, I can barely handle this, I don't like sitting around, expecting Duo to come back...I know him well enough, he won't come back, but if we go searching for him, it'll be hell, unless Duo wants to be found...

"He'll show up, we can go look in town tonight...Maybe we'll have some luck..." The Arabian said in a reassuring manner, that wasn't helping me at all... I shrugged, which is something I rarely do, and I head back to Wing, and my laptop...

There was a creak, I look back and see Trowa's tall figure walking slowly, into the room...Unlike him to make so much noise, even if it was the slightest creak, he was usually so light footed, but today his steps were heavy...

"Tried the woods, again, no sign of him..." He said in his light voice, he has the kind of voice that makes you want to hear him talk more...But he is so silent, that it can drive you mad, when he doesn't talk, I've gotten used to it though...

Quatre and Trowa have grown close, I can see that plain as day, I wish they'd admit it, I am getting sick and Quatre's looks and snickers around Trowa, yet that European is oblivious...Or maybe not...

"Hn." I answered, my mask in place, I didn't have anything to say, so 'hn' seemed like the best when your at a lose for words. Trowa nodded ever so slightly, but the two of us have an understanding, the littlest twitch or movement and we know exactly what the other means. Its a good thing too, cause I am not the talkative type, even though I sometimes want to be. 

I watch Quatre look at the tall European, that twinkling look in his eyes, he so admires Trowa...You may wonder how I know all of this, even if I am a virgin, and have never had a relationship...Easy, studying, and Duo, when I first met Duo I relentlessly studied on relationships and emotions, because I didn't understand them...I wanted to understand what I was feeling...Yeah, I have feelings for that braided baka, right now I am not ashamed to admit it. He means a lot to me, damn, and I had to do my brainless stunt and make him snap! 

I feel so...Guilty, yeah me the 'Perfect Soldier' the emotionless, cold, ruthless, 'Perfect Soldier', felt guilty...But I am not emotionless, nor ruthless, ever since Duo I have opened up, admitted my being to having a soul...I know worry, sadness, happiness, anger, regret, and even love, all because of Duo...I don't show my feelings, because I was trained to not even have them, if I showed them, I'd show my weakness...Right now I am at the weakest point in my life, one blow, even one look could disable me now, I am a wreck...All because of Duo....

- - - End POV- - - 

"Yuy, you don't look so good..." Wufei commented to Heero, still that last name thing. 

All the Chinese got in return was a slight glare, not the 'I'm going to kill you' glare or the 'What the fuck do you care!' but a softer one, that explained his attitude...He didn't feel like talking, and yeah if he didn't feel good, Duo was gone. 

~2 hours later~

"Lets go, its a perfect time to go looking, Oz doesn't patrol the other limits of the city at this time of night...We could search till 4:30 A.M., when they start to go on patrol." Quatre quickly explained, as the four were heading toward the new truck, Wufei had gotten. The Chinese smirked at the thought of how he got the black Escalade...

- -Flash back- -

"I'll bet my black escalade, for that watch, and you..." The large drunken man said, breathing his vile breath in Wufei's direction... The part about him giving himself to the man was all to irrelevant, for the Chinese knew he had the game won, so he didn't have a second thought about it...

"Alright..." He said, sounding a little unsure, but a placid smirk was on his face, he would flatten the man's hand silly... 

As the man seemed to have a good hand, at the over joyed look on his face, Wufei beamed, he knew nothing could beat his hand...The Mediterranean man laid down his hand, as did Wufei....

Before the man could even look over Wufei's hand, the Chinese had his watch, the keys to the truck, and the 2000 dollars in his hands. He smirked and turned away, not saying a word to the crying man...

- - End FB - - 

"Trowa you drive, I won't get in the truck with Wufei driving...." Quatre said, seriousness in his voice, cause it was all to true, Wufei's antic driving scared him. 

"That's injustice!" The onyx eyed boy told them, he had to give Quatre a glare, but received a half heart chuckle from the Arabian, and the slightest of smiles from the European. 

Soon all were in the truck, Trowa driving, Heero on the passenger side typing on his laptop for possible information, Wufei and Quatre sat in the back, quietly looking. They started in the outskirts on the west side of town, not the best place in the world, but an obvious choice for Duo to lay low. 

After an hour of searching the west side they headed to the south, the worst part of town. Quatre had gotten nervous, he hated being here, he shivered in the thoughts of Duo being in such a place. Still no luck as they drove around the area for another hour or so, it was midnight already...They had to keep looking, so they headed to the east, one of the better areas on the outskirts of the city. As they neared the north side at about 1:15A.M. they decided to take a longer route around. They happened to go down an alleyway, that seemed deserted, when they almost ran over a hunk of scrap metal. 

"What in the name of Nataku is that!?" Wufei spat out, and he hung he head over to see the 'trash' better. It looked as if it was once a motorcycle, having crashed or lost control...Almost unrecognizable but it was a Harley, no doubt, with a black and dark blue paint job..

"SHIT! That's Duo's bike!" Came a horrid realization, what was the worst part, or the scariest was that it was Heero who said it. His eyes widen in horror, it was unmistakably Duo's motorcycle...He wanted to break down, his Duo had wrecked, he could be badly injured or worse dead! 

"O god..." Came a softly spoken and horror struck reply of the small Arabian in the back, his eyes wide in shear horror, looking as if they'd bug out of his head. "Duo..." He whispered to himself, no one heard him, which he didn't want anyway. 'Duo where are you!? Are you ok?!' Were the thoughts that raced through Quatre's mind. 

"Lets keep looking, its obvious this is a few days old...And no sign of Duo..." Trowa told them, leering on the gas and drove off around another corner. Everyone agreed, that Duo was no where around, maybe they'd try the public access places, like the showers or shelters. 

Another hour and a half went by, they were searching the North side now, it was almost 4:00 A.M. "We should go home...Oz will be around soon..." Wufei murmured, half heartedly, he wanted to keep looking for Duo, but he knew they'd do no good if they were captured. Everyone else nodded, they agreed, no need in getting caught, it would make matters worse. 

They turned down one more street and was headed back to the west, to return to the safe house. They passed a nightclub like place, but it was open 24/7 it appeared, and there were people outside...One was a girl with long blonde hair, in a braid...Quatre shook his head and rubbed his eyes, he could swear she reminded him of someone he knew.... 

Heero caught a glimpse of the girl, she took a strike at a larger man, in the face no less. There was already one man on the ground, apparently the girl was resolving a fight or something... Suddenly he realized something, as they passed he looked into the blue hazel eyes, that fire, he remembered it... "Damn you bastards!" The girl yelled, and went back inside, Heero tried hard to remember the eyes, the face, and the voice....

"Shit!" He said aloud, suddenly wishing he hadn't, for three pair of eyes were set on him. He scowled darkly at them, and they ignored him, but he knew something, indeed, he remembered... 'That damn girl! Duo's Ozzie friend...The one who helped him escape, the one who has her own gundam, the one who we risked our identities to save, the damn girl who made Duo suffer so much the past year! Fuck her!' He thought to himself, he thought she was the cause of Duo's pain and absent mindedness, Heero thought Duo missed the girl...He didn't know the truth, now he was starting to resent the girl even more. 

While Heero fumed over the realization of the girl, the four friends decided to go back to the safe house. When they got home they all went to their rooms, which for Heero had seemed so empty the past few days. Duo had shared his room with him the past few safe houses, because there wasn't but 3 bedrooms usually in the recent safe houses. Heero shifted under the covers, he missed the loud snoring of Duo, the warmth in the queen sized bed...

All throughout the safe house no one had been getting real sleep, not since Duo left. All felt really guilty.

- - Jessy's 3:30 P.M - - 

She had slept for a few hours, her usual amount, her body felt refreshed. Jessy rolled over in bed, not wanting to leave the comfort just yet. But the remembrance of Duo in the apartment made her almost jump out of bed, heading for bathroom, she needed to tame her loose hair first. "Damn it!" She cursed as she fumbled with getting the one large tangle out of her hair, she had snagged it, and it hurt. "I swear I'll get so tired of this that I'll cut it off!" She talked to herself, and then she got a shiver up her spine, and almost dropped her brush, she could feel a presence behind her. 

"Nah, you wouldn't get your hair cut, if you were ever going to it would be at your shoulders by now..." Jessy sighed in relief, it was Duo, but then she realized he was in HER BATHROOM!

"What are you doing in here!? What if I had been in the shower of something!?!" She told him, huffing a little, she had actually yelled it, and it surprised herself...

"Wow! Chill, you should know I have good hearing, and plus the door was wide open!" He retaliated, and he turned around to leave...

"Gomen Duo." She told him, he turned around and smiled at her, but not a genuine one, more of less a simple understanding one. He nodded and continued out of the bathroom and to the living room, slightly limping from his bad leg. 

Jessy soon followed as she fixed a braid, she followed the chestnut brunette into the living room, noting his limp, and his loose braid. It was still all messy, she hadn't undone his braid when she washed his hair, afraid he'd retaliate on her when he woke. She would, her hair was the one thing that she had to remind her of the things and people she once loved or cared for. 

She went through the living room and into the kitchen, turning on the coffee and rummaging through the fridge. Apparently Duo had already been looking for something in there, two of her soda's were missing. She didn't mind. "I'm starving...You want something?" She asked Duo, who was flailed on the couch flipping lazily through the channels. 

"Sure..." Came the uplifted answer, Jessy should have known he was the type that loved to eat. So she went to work at fixing a good yet simple meal, she decided on an omelet. 

"Do you eat omelets? If so what do you want on it?" She asked walking around back into the living room. 

"Yea, whatever you got..." He said, Jessy sighed, she was going to have to get him to open up, tell her whats bugging him. He was way to secluded, so unlike him.

She started fixing the omelets, putting only ham and cheese in them, usually she'd have hot peppers in them too, but she didn't have any. In ten minutes she had two large omelets set on the table, and two sodas beside the plates. "Done Duo." She called, and heard his limping footsteps coming into the kitchen. 

"Your an awesome cook Jess!" Duo stated, a pleasant but forced smile on his face. Jessy just sighed to herself, he was depressed or something, and she intended to find out. 

"Thanks, always known how to cook, since my street days, Jag never knew how to cook, so I learned..." She trailed off at the sight of Duo cocking his head. 'Shit! That's the first time I ever told anyone about my street days, or Jag for that matter!' "Uh, sorry, your the first to ever hear a word about the old days..."Jessy told him, he looked at her in disbelief, and smirked. 

"You to huh?" He asked, with a look of total knowledge of what I meant. 

"You grew up on the streets?" She asked, barely believing it, and her answer was a simple nod. "Sheesh, who knew we were such alike? How bout we talk, after you take a shower...I figure you want to wash your hair out better than I did, and re-braid it, I didn't think it wise to do so without permission..." Duo smiled weakly, but this time it was genuine. 

"Yeah I need one...There's the problem about clothes tho...." Jessy smiled broadly, at his bit of shyness. 

"We're built about the same, my boxers fit you, so should my other stuff...No worries! That's ok with you right?" Duo quirked an eye brow but nodded, she was right, they did wear the same size clothes... "You know where the bathroom is, I'll drop some clothes and some towels on the counter, just inside the door..." She stopped at the shocked look on her friend's face. "O, I mean before you get in! You have to let the water run for a few minutes, its screwed up..." At that his face relaxed and he nodded, then headed for the bathroom. 

"What are you picking out?" Duo questioned curiously, from the bathroom. Jessy ignored him, until she came around the corner and dropped the things off. 

"I figured you liked black, since that's all you had...So here's a black t-shirt and dark denim jeans...That ok?" She asked the smirking Duo, who nodded and closed the door behind the retreating girl. 

"Thanks." He called while undressing in the bathroom. 

- - - Safe House- - - 

It was only noon, and everyone had awoken by 10:30 from their nightly prowl. Wufei was training hard down in the basement again, he'd been pushing himself harder than ever, and had collapsed from exhaustion minutes ago. 'Kuso! I am the baka, why did I take my frustration out on Maxwell? He had been seeming down lately anyway, last night, that girl, she looked familiar...Yuy sure seemed to recognize her, he never cusses like that...THE OZ ONNA! Shit, why didn't I remember!?!? That's the same onna that has the sixth gundam, she lives here? That's what Yuy was so uptight about...I think I'll check on this onna, that nightclub will be my first stop tonight...' He thought amusingly to himself, as he started to pull himself off the cool basement floor. His body covered in a thin layer of sweat, he slowly climbed the stairs and headed to his room. 

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Trowa and Quatre were discussing the next best place to look for Duo. "We can't go further into Oz territory, or we'd be risking getting caught...Where else could we look?" Quatre asked his tall handsome friend. 

"Don't know, there's two old warehouses down on the south side, we didn't get a chance to check last night..." The European stopped when he saw a tired Wufei drag himself to the fridge, with a menacing smirk planted on his tight features. 

"Can't go Barton...I've got other places to attend to...Don't even think of coming either, its a one man job..." The chinese stated to his comrades, who shared a quick glance at one another. 

"Sure Chang..." Quatre said unsurely, but his friend wanted to go alone, let him, he seemed to know what he wanted to do. "Where will you be? Just in case..." He was answered by a grunt and a pause. 

" That bar we passed before we returned...I have some business to deal there, I should be back by sunrise in the morning, if not, don't come after me..." Wufei told them promptly, while leaving the now silent kitchen, heading back for his room to rest. The two sitting at the table looked at one another in utter surprise and uncertainty. 

"That's a change...Usually if he goes to a bar or something to cheat poor citizens out of money, he tells us flat out...Wonder what he's hiding?" Quatre mentioned, looking at Trowa who shrugged, knowing no more than his best friend. 

"No idea..." He stated softly, and they just returned to as they were before the Chinese had interrupted. 

- - - - Jessy's - - - - 

"That felt good! I really needed that..." Duo commented as soon as he entered the living room where he saw Jessy perched on the arm of the couch. "What's that noise?" He asked, straining his ears, to hear a faint scratching noise. 

"Shit! Naomi, I forgot!" She cursed herself and quickly exited to the outside. The male just lifted an eyebrow in confusion, until he saw a red flash and heard the snarl. 

"SHIT! WHY'D YOU LET THE FUCK'N DOG IN?" He cursed in a yell, he quickly had retreated against the wall, and was calming himself, for he knew the dog would react to his actions. "Uh...Call the damn dog off!" He said furiously, at the female slowly making way to the living room. 

"NO! Duo is good, be nice Naomi!" The dog whimpered and jumped into the black cloth chair, setting her head on the arm looking menacingly at Duo. "She won't bother you, unless you give her need...She's nice, just past a pup...Smart, but as stubborn as me, names Naomi..." She snickered at the stunned male, who had been clinging to the wall, and was now calmly sitting down on the corner of the couch, sharing glares with the dog. 

"She looks weird..." He said with a chuckle, and was met with a slight snarl from the dog. "Heh, nice girl!" Duo retorted, reaching a hand out the rub the pitbull mix, that didn't seem to be interested in male company. 

"She's not fond of most men...But it appears you she loves!" Jessy said with a flat out smile, as she watched her male hating mutt jump onto the couch with her stunned friend. 

"Hai, I see...I think I made a new friend...Funny ai?" He said grinning and laying out on the couch, with a happy dog by his side. 

"Funny in deed...Now the two of you have company while I go to work in awhile...You'll be ok won't you?" She asked, looking at her friend who yawned and nodded. "Good, I'll actually take the car today, since its really cold and its a busy night tonight..." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry, its been so long! I totally had my mind on other things the past few weeks, but I will make it up to you! The next chapter is already half way through, and interesting twists happen! This is where the story starts to take fold, I don't think there's a plot anymore, I changed my mind so many times on the events in the story! 


	7. Discussions and Business

Chapter 7:

Discussions and Business 

- - - - - - - - - - - 

"I think we need to talk...It's better to talk about it than to keep it to yourself...Like our childhood, why don't you tell me about yourself as a twerp? I'll tell you about my life first, to get it over with, and I want to tell someone, someone I guess will understand...That ok?" She asked him, looking at her friend with a half hearted smile. He was laid out on the couch, with the dog lying on his leg that wasn't hurt, and he was facing Jessy who was propped in the large chair diagonal from the couch. 

"Yeah, yours will be interesting I can tell, so do tell, do tell..." He persuaded her, and she nodded. 

"You know, you're the first person EVER to know anything before my days at the base...Well I was one of the people who are born to live tough or drugged, since I was born to a drug addict mom and an abusive father, Kai was seven and a half yrs older than myself...When I was five I had the common sense of a regular nine yr old, and I ran away from home. But Kai was thirteen, and he lived at a military academy, he called an orphanage and I was token in...Life there was pretty good, not what I liked, it was boring and I was never one that was relished in attention or love, so I hated the place...Once I got sick enough of the place, I ran away again, this time at the age of eight and a half...I hadn't heard nothing from Kai, and I didn't care, I was free...That's when I ran into a gang, while one day I was out stealing...I figured the dude with yellow eyes who was their leader, would kill me, but the whole gang of twenty decided they'd keep me...Jaguar, was like a father or a brother to me, Chi was his girl, she was like my sister, both were the parental figures of those days..." Jessy stopped momentarily to catch her breath while Duo only kept silent. 

"The gang was my family, they taught me everything you need to know to live on the streets...By the time I was twelve, I had the brains of Sis who was a scholar, the street wise, brawn, and attitude of Jag, who had lived on the streets for fifteen years. I had the grace, speed, and agility of Chi, I knew martial arts, I knew how to kill, how to live, steal, lie, ect...I was given the nickname Demoness, and I tattooed my name on my stomach, a tattoo showed your loyalty and name for the gang. Well recently the gangs round our area had become restless and agitated because of the war threats and rants. It became so bad that you needed two guns or knives of you at all times, or you'd be trash for the other gangs. By the time I was twelve and a half, only Jag and myself were still alive in our gang...But that changed when Jag got caught in the middle of 'The Wolves' ' raid, he was shot three times in the chest, killing him. I had happened to follow behind him a block or so, and I found my leader dead, in a large pool of his still warm blood...I then vowed to stop the war, put an end to the madness...Well I was feared by the other gangs, after Jag's death, I killed fifteen others alone, so I was never taunted or looked at twice, they knew better than to mess with me...But soon all the means of food had disappeared and I turned to the orphanage for food, and they rejected me, fearful of me for my reputation...They called Kai on me, not even believing I was the same Jessy they had token in seven years before...That's when base began, and I don't want to relive that...Now its your turn!" She sighed heavily, glad to tell someone of her cherished and lost childhood. 

"...Wow, I never could have imagined that about you, here I thought you were a laid back sister of an Oz, who got dragged in when your parents were killed...I was wrong." He admitted his error, and smirked at his stupid thinking. 

"HA! Far from it, so what about you? Orphan like me I am sure...But, I'm guessing you were a softy for affection, am I right?" She asked deviously. 

"Have to admit, let me tell you the whole thing..." So Duo began to tell his long kept secret childhood to his friend. "I don't remember my parents, I guess I was one and a half when I got orphaned, ending up in the Maxwell Church..." Jessy looked quite stunned by the revelation of the Maxwell Church, but didn't say a word. "That's where I grew up, that was my shelter, but I was still a street rat...Myself and a few of my closest pal Solo, were trouble makers for the church. You were right about my loving attention, especially from Sister Helena and Father Maxwell...Solo, who was four years older than myself, and sister Helena gave me my name. Well my life as just 'Duo' stopped and turned Shinigami when Solo had gotten really sick by a virus, and we couldn't afford the expensive antidote, so I was forced to go find it and steal it, which I didn't mind...When I finally returned to the church after a whole two days of looking for the medicine, I found only ruble and ashes. I was the only survivor of the accident, if you can call me being on the other side of town, being a survivor of the accident...I was forced to live on my own till I was ten, when a scientist got me, his name was Dr. G, nothing else...He turned my already keen grace and fighting ability along with my pent up anger and frustration as his weapon, teaching me to pilot Mobile Suits and thus I became Shinigami, 02, the pilot of DeathScythe Hell." He took deep breaths to calm himself, he had become shaky, his voice was wavering and he was glad to be over with it. 

"Man...Tough, I wouldn't have survived a mental crash down like that, I was always an emotional softy back in my childhood with Jag...But when he died I became hard, resentful, reserved...At the base, I didn't open up, I shut closed, but I became carefree in a way, not having to worry about someone trying to kill me everyday..." She sighed the fact she was stupid to have been at the base, when the realization hit her. "Why did you leave? I mean the others, why did you leave them?" She asked, noting the wave of sadness and resentment that fled through his body. 

"Why should I stay? They hate me, and don't want me around, so I did as they wanted, I left! To them I was a tool of battle, and a lag on, and they couldn't handle me no more, and I left!" He clarified the issue for her, which she gave him a shake of the head. 

"That's not true...Sally told me they've been searching high and low for you since you left..." She told him, and he looked at her in disbelief. 

"If they want to find me, its because they think I've been captured, or they want to find me before then so I don't spill on them..." 

"I doubt, why'd they stay out till 5 in the morn, and risk capture, to find a thought captive?" She asked him, noting his seething anger starting to drift. 

"To kill me, they don't want me to spill...Why else?" He asked, now depressed by the topic of once thought friends. 

"They care, maybe...SHIT! I got to hurry, I got fifteen minutes! Shit, Shit, Shit!" She panicked, realizing she was going to be late for work. She ran to her room to change into he night attire. 

"I don't believe that!" Duo called to her, as she rushed about, trying to get ready for work. When Jessy finally emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later, she was in a very revealing attire, showing her muscles and feminine features. Her leather pants had silver buttons along the seams, the leather a perfect smooth black, clinging to her muscular legs. The black shirt long sleeved shirt had a silver dragon on the chest, and a leather vest was being pulled right after her black boots. She pulled a fifty dollar bill out of her wallet which she placed the small accessory back into her back pocket a moment later. 

"Here's fifty dollars for you to get food or what ever...Order a pizza or Chinese food, I don't care, there's a grocery and convenience store two blocks to the east of here, keep straight, can't miss it...I got to go! Bye!" She said hurriedly after righting her cell phone number down for him on a scrap of paper. 

Duo shook his head, and just rested on the couch with the dog now lying in the chair, Jessy had occupied only minutes before. 

- - - - 

Jessy fumbled with the keys and started the ignition, being greeted by her loud stereo system...It was on a radical guitar solo, and she would have thought it amusing if she had the time. She hurried out into the street, which was quite occupied, as it was a Friday evening. The car she drove was a rare sight, a light glistening violet color, but that wasn't what was rare, the type of car. The demon of the road, own by few in America, a rare jewel in car collector's eyes, a Lamborghini Diablo SV. 

As she neared her destination, she noticed a black escalade ahead of her, that just so happened to be on her side of the road! "WATCH WHAT YOU'RE FUCKING DOING!" She yelled at the drive, who had swerved silently, and missed the collision by a few mere seconds. Soon after, she arrived in the lightly populated bar, of course it wasn't pumped yet, as most customers didn't arrive till well after dark, and the sun had just started to set. 

She parked right in front of the back entrance, where a tall, large, and muscular man in his mid twenties rested contently. His form sitting on a stool, apparently guarding the entrance, and he was doing a good job. Jessy smiled widely as she neared the man, whose platinum mo-hawk was an unusual site for most. "Hi Sam! Marty pulling his wee hair out yet?" She asked teasingly about her boss. 

"Not anymore, he resorted to just pacin' since he can't git a good 'old of his greasy hair!" The man joked, and asked a question to his co-worker. "What you so 'appy bout today? I thought ye' would still be upset bout this morn!" He told her, referring to the incident where she had resolved the fight. 

"Nope, my friend came for a visit, and I am in a good mood pal! You got to come in later when you switch, could use the help and company...I better get to Marty before he starts throwing things..." She told Sam, who nodded and watched her retreat inside the establishment. Once inside, she turned to her right down a small hallway, and headed for a door when a tall sculpted man with flaming red hair, gelled and spiked came rushing to her. 

"Your here! Damn I was going to send Rus after you, if you were gone to much longer!" The man said with a hint of sarcasm, which made Jessy smirk. 

"I am only fifteen minutes late! What you all up tight about anyway Mars?" She asked, using his nickname. 

"Old friends from the military are coming tonight, and I promised my best worker, to be here! I need you to help Lee tend bar, and you got to make sure no fights or anything ensue, I want my old pals to enjoy themselves!" Jessy rolled her eyes and almost snorted, she hated Marty's old 'pals', the memory of the last unfortunate fool lingered in her memory. 

"Marty, if one of those stuck up fuckers tries anything, they won't make it out of this place without something missing..." She told him, and he nodded in acknowledgement, remembering his old friend who was lucky to get out with only a few missing teeth and broken pride. 

"I know, poor Johnny still won't even look at me...Forgetting the past, you need to work! I'll pay you an extra fifty for bar tending..." Jessy nodded and sauntered off to the bar, and starting serving the few people drinks. 

A few hours had past, and the bar was filled with people, filtering back and forth from the club above the bar. Marty's friends had just walked in, led by an older male, obviously their leader, a colonel or general. "What can I get you soldiers to drink?" She asked in her fake 'friendly waitress' tone. 

"Ten beers, two bottles of your best Vodka, and a margarita for Jim Bo!" One of the other said, obviously a lieutenant, since he was sitting right beside the oldest one. Jessy had the eyes and experience to tell her this easily. She nodded and rushed to get the eleven men their drinks. She returned shortly with the said drinks and tried being nice all the while, even though she was getting quite a number of stares. 

"Here you go...Keep your hands to yourself!" She snapped the last out, as she felt the presence of a hand inching toward her, and the lesser snapped his hand back as if it had been burned. "I was a militant once...I don't take kindly to a lower, trying to take advantage, or I will get brash..." She explained to the man who had sunk into his seat, but still tried to look dignified. He nodded quickly as all watched her leave back to the bar, for a break. "Damn fools..." She muttered to herself, when she realized their was a Chinese sitting uncomfortably beside her. "What's got you fidgeting?" She asked, and he looked quite surprised, but the look was soon gone as he gave her a glare. 

"Nothing..." He said quickly, trying to sound monotone, but faltering slightly. 

"What do you want to order? Soda or drink? Need a light?" She asked, as she seen him pull a cigarette out of the pack, and look for a lighter. He nodded and she whipped a small lighter from her vest pocket and lighted the cigarette for him. Wufei then proceeded in thanking her, even if it wasn't what he most wanted to do. He nodded his head in approval, and Jessy smirked at him. "You never answered me, you're to quiet, but I will get you something anyways, on me!" She proclaimed as she walked behind the bar, pulling out two cans of Pepsi. "Here..." She placed one on front of the Chinese, who smirked at her gesture. 

"Thanks." He managed, and watched the girl intently as she continued to talk to him. 

"What's your name? I'm Jessy Heniki, manager of this joint, but Mars stuck me helping at the bar tonight..." She asked, starting to light a cigarette of her own. 

"Chang Wufei...Just waiting for some one here..." He told her, in a monotone like voice. Jessy acknowledged the way he made his comment and realized how slutty she must be acting. 

"Damn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act as if I was coming on to you or anything! Fuck, I didn't even realize I was doing the three main things a prostitute would do! I ain't like that usually, my friend whose for a visit got me in a good mood tonight, sorry again!" She explained hurriedly, till the revelation sunk in on his name. 

"Alright, I didn't heed you in that way, sorry." She just managed to get the last fragment/word out without faltering, he wasn't used to forced and fake apologies and even true ones. That was when Jessy finally realized she was talking to Chang Wufei, 05, the gundam pilot. 

"Sorry, but I got to get back to work...Later!" She explained as she walked over to the eleven militants who were signaling for her to come back over and get them some more beers. "Alright! Hold on..." She called to them and she returned to them with ten new beers, and scurried off to drop the ten old ones, that were tinged in their filthy slime.(figure of speech) 

Thirty minutes had passed and Jessy was busy tending to the many people who came to the bar, but managed to keep an eye on Wufei. That was until her knife that was in her right boot started to twist and pose a odd sensation through her body, and she reached down to fix the problem. She would soon be glad she had her knife as well as pistol, (which was strapped to her left boot, since she's left handed) as well. When she rose from her crouch, she looked around for the stoic onyx eyed gundam pilot, and found him, as well as the militants gone. 

She became a little edgy, because she hadn't known if the militants were Oz or Preventors, but she now had the gut filling they were Oz, and Wufei was in trouble. And all to soon, she heard a shout from outside, an accented one. 'Fuck, not again!' She thought to herself as she grabbed the gun and stuffed it in the brim of her pants behind her back, for an easier access. She was to late though, by the time she had figured they were on the west side, she couldn't find them... 

She hurried about, searching for the whole group of militants, and the gundam pilot, who couldn't be located. Jessy turned down the alleyway beside the bar, and found the same soldier who she had snapped at for trying to touch her, lying in a pool of his own blood, dead. She smirked, 05 hadn't gone down without a fight, but apparently they had injured him well, since he path to follow was the rythmatic splatters of blood on the gray concrete. 

- - - - 

Back at the apartment, Duo was bored out of his mind, and kept starring at the fifty dollars on the coffee table. Suddenly the dog whined, which snapped him from his trance. "What is it Naomi?" He asked playfully to the dog, who jumped up, and ran to the kitchen, apparently implying food. "O, you're hungry too, huh?" He asked, and the dog barked insistently at him. 

Finally finding the food for her, he emptied it in a large cooking pot that he seen lying on the table, figuring he'd wash it up later. He then proceeded to search for his own dinner, which was easier said than done. After ten minutes of searching for something to satisfy his hunger, he decided to order pizza. He picked up the phone and dialed the number that was scribbled on a note pad beside the phone, labeled PIZZAPLACE. 

Soon he had fount himself waiting impatiently for the pizzas to arrive, when the phone rang. Duo was a little skeptical to answer it, but decided it may be important, so he picked it up. "Hello?" He asked, expecting someone other than Jessy. 

"Duo, thank god you answered! Wufei came to the bar, and..." She was cut off by a startled Duo. 

"What!?!" He said quizzically, unbelieving, and heard the panting Jessy continue.

"And he was captured by some Ozzies...I found a dead ozzie, and a trail of blood, I am on my way now to pick you up, so be ready, it'll be any minute!" She told him, and he hurriedly responded.

"Ya sure? Ok, what ever!" With that they both hung up, and Duo rushed to put on his boots and pulled the leather coat that Jessy had left for him, on. He sat outside on the sidewalk, waiting for his friend to arrive. When a flash of purple, that soon materialized as a sleek car pulled up to him, he was token aback. "Jessy?" He asked dumbfounded, he was looking at a car, he had only dreamed about. 

"Get in!" She shouted, and he complied quickly, jumping into the passenger side with out little objection. Soon she began to give him more details of her past two hours at work, the discovery of Wufei's identity, the disappearance, and the blood trail. When they arrived back at the bar, the door guard with the blonde Mo-hawk rushed to her. 

"Demon! Those soldiers are down 'n da basement...I thought you'd like to know, Marty ain't 'ere so ye' gotta go clear 'em out..." He told her, his Irish accent put to the test, as he tried to tell her as plainly as he could the details. "They rushed down dar' and cleared the few of us dat were dar' out, and they had a Chi 'ese with dem...I think he was shot of somethin', two of 'em were 'olding him up, and he won't lookin' to good when I saw him." He told the girl and her partner, who both were a little edgy at the mention of the captive. 

"Damn, I didn't think they shot him...Duo, does he often get in these situations?" She asked the silent and shocked male. 

"Not usually to Wu...He usually manages to not get caught, but I guess they surprised him...What ya going to do Jessy?" He asked, he was worried for Wufei, apparently he did care for the stuck up Chinese, and after his talk with Jessy, maybe the Chinese cared for him too. 

"02, we got a mission! 00 and 02 must go on a seek and retrieve mission, object of retrieval is 05, who is wounded and guarded by possibly up to eleven Oz..." She said monotonly, making Duo roll his eyes at the mission layout. "Kay? So we got to find Fei, who is guarded by at least three armed men, and up to all eleven. Here..." She handed two pistols to Duo, who looked at her surprisingly. "What? Their spares!" She explained, loading her own 9mm's with fresh ammo. Duo could only smirk. 

"Nothing...You gave me the old ones..." He teased, and followed her down into the bowels of the establishment, to the stairwell that led down to the basement. They had left Sam, who had walked away after relaying the news to his boss. 

"There is two men on the other side of the door..." She explained, and got a nod of approval from Duo. With that gesture, Jessy kicked the door in, and succeeded in surprising both armed soldiers, and even knocking one off balance. Both gunned Oz were taken down quickly, and Jessy continued quickly down the stairwell, followed by a limping Duo.(remember Duo still is banged up from the wreck!) 

"How we going in?" He asked, and received a shrugged, which mean a quick and reckless infiltration. "k." He obliged, all but expecting the answer. At the end of the cramp stairwell they came to a locked door, and Jessy knocked on it, just to humor herself. When someone actually just opened the door, both pilots jumped inside, and knocked one of the offending men out cold. They had startled the whole group, which actually consisted of more than the supposed nine men, in fact it was near twenty seen men in the basement, and countless hidden ones. There was no sight of Wufei, which meant he was in one of the three rooms that were part of the basement. 

"FUCK!" She cried in horror, and started to shoot the onward moving men, and both intruding, savior pilots succeeded in taking down ten men. Till they came to the horrifying realization that they weren't going to have enough ammunition for the job. Jessy did a stupid move, she quickly jumped to her knees, and fount herself three new guns from down Ozzies. She threw Duo one, and quickly got up, being grazed on the right forearm by a bullet. "Shit!" She said startled, but soon continued to shoot down officers, till she seen one of the doors open. "Keep them off me!" She managed to tell Duo, as she headed at breakneck speed for the door. She managed to get inside, as soon as it closed, and fount she was in another large room, but this one had only two men in it, one of which was the General she had served earlier. 

"O my...The waitress is the one causing the disturbance...I see the slut is a member of the Preventors..." The man said, emphasizing his use of words. This made Jessy loath the man more, and she quickly disposed of the offending officer, that tried to shoot her. 

"Fucker..." She said, lashing out at the General, who quickly disposed of both pistols. "Shit!" She snarled and tried a second time, but this time she had he concealed knife. 

"You don't give up!" He told her, but she managed to evade the punch, but lost the still closed blade, which clattered to the floor. "Naughty girl!" The man teased, playing with her raging anger. 

"Fuck you!" Jessy yelled at him, before delivering a devastating strike to the temple, which rendered the man unconscious, she had found his weak point during the evasions. She then ran back out the room, and seen Duo had just cleared the men out of the main room, and was heading for her. He had a fresh gunshot wound to his bad leg, and it was bleeding quite profusely. "Stay here, I will find him...You need to keep lookout for me..." She explained and left to search the remaining rooms for the Chinese. 

- - - - -

Meanwhile, the other Gundam boys were searching nearby, and come to the realization that Oz was coming to be a little to active for their liking. 

"They're getting agitated...I think they must realize we're in town, we better get back!" Quatre told the two silent ones, who nodded in agreement, and they hurried back to the safe house while discussing possibilities. 

"Do you think either we're captured?" Trowa asked, while driving. 

"Maybe, or they fount a good lead, that told them we were near..." Heero explained quickly, while looking about for Oz patrols. 

"Wufei should be back at the Safe House by the time we get back...I hope he is, he said he'd only stay till midnight and try to get some information from that club..." Quatre was stopped when Heero butted in. 

"You mean THATS where he went? Fuck...He must have realized it was that Oz girl too..." He explained to the two stumped listeners. 

"But Duo seemed to come to the conclusion she was good...Why do you think she's still isn't?" Quatre asked, but he never received an answer when his attention was snapped into play when Trowa made a sharp turn. Soon finding the three back at the safe house.

"He's not here, the truck is still gone..." Trowa explained, and got a sigh of frustration from Quatre. "We can only wait and see." He stated to the other two, who nodded in agreement, and all went their separate ways to the bedrooms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - 

O NO! Wufei captured? But Duo and Jessy to the rescue! The other G boys are in dismay at the fact their runaway friend is still missing, and now their honorable Chinese has disappeared. What will happen? Next chapter: _Mission accomplished_. 

Don't worry I am on a roll, its 2:40 AM and I am on caffine high, so I will try and get another chapter done in the next few hours, this one only took three-four hours, give or take 30 minutes. I am on a roll! 

- - - - 

Authoress: *Smiles goofily at a dumbstruck Wufei* Sorry Wu-bear, I had to add a twist and a half to the story...

Wufei: ...onna...

Authoress:*pouts* O Fei-Fei is hurt, he has a girl wescue him, his pride is broke! (teasingly said) *suddenly smile again* Don't worry Wu-muffin, you gonna play an important role soon! You'll love me for it!

Wufei: ....I doubt seriously....

Heero: ....(Dumbstruck by whole ordeal) 

Duo: He-chan you're so cute when you are at a lost for words! 

Heero: *Blushes crimson* ....Hn...

Quatre: *Giggles innocently* Trowa is too...(He adds to Duo's comment) 

Trowa: ....*also blushes brightly*

- - - - - 

REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE OTHER'S OPINIONS! Good or bad, I want to know what you readers are thinking! My story is lame I am sure, but I love to write, and I won't honest opinions and suggestions!

Thanks again, loves! 


	8. Mission Accomplished

Chapter 8:

Mission Accomplished

- - - - - - - - - - 

Jessy came upon a locked door, which she figured must contain Wufei, since it was no need to have it locked for any other reason. She whistled to Duo, who looked at her quizzically, and she gestured at the locked door. "O! Here!" He called, tossing her a small well kept complex kit of lock picks. Jessy smirked, and went to quick work to opening the door. 

When the door finally gave a click, Jessy pushed it open, and found herself face to face with five high powered pistols. She on the other hand had a 9mm gun, with five rounds, and she was no match for five of the new brand of gun. She sighed and dropped her weapon, raising her hands, when she heard faintly a moan from the other side of the medium sized room. Looking past the five men and five guns, she caught sight of a unconscious Wufei, who lay on the hard ground, with a gunshot wound poised at the shoulder, and seemed to be bleeding minimally by now. 

Suddenly she head five shots being fired, and turned to realize Duo had gun down all of them, he stood behind her smiling manically. "Thought you could use some help!" He declared and limped toward her, when he too caught the sight of the battered Chinese. "Poor Fei!" Duo said, and looked over the pale features of his friend. Wufei's gunshot was not the only wound, he had many large whelps and bruises appearing on his body, they had already apparently tried to interrogate him, and he must have lost consciousness about that time. 

His shirt was missing, as well as one of his shoes, his pants were battered a bit, apparently from the brash beating he had received. His ebony locks were now freely laced about his head and face, giving him a childish and innocent appearance. "We can't just stand and gawk, we need to get him out of here, or he's going go into shock..." Jessy told her silently dumbstruck friend, who nodded in agreement and watch her bend down and pick up the dead weight, filling guilty he couldn't help. "Damn is he heavy compared to you! He's muscle packed, he must keep really in shape!" She declared, and received a nod. 

"He's always training...but doesn't eat much though..." He explained while following slowly behind Jessy. "Is his gunshot bad?" He asked once they reached the open main room. 

"Yeah, he's lost about 25% of his blood, but he'll be fine, as long as we get him home...You on the other hand, will get my leather seats soaked in blood, so lets bandage it up!" She declared, and she wasn't fooling either, those seats were a fortune to replace! 

"...Better be glad Fei isn't awake, he'd be swearing at you for being so sentimental toward a vehicle!" He declared, as he watched Wufei breath a little irregular, while Jessy was bandaging up his leg. 

"There...Lets go!" She declared, picking the Chinese back up, and maneuvering sideways up the cramp stairwell. "I am glad I am not claustrophobic!" She told Duo who chuckled at the comment, and told her. 

"I think Wu-man is, he doesn't like cramp little spaces except his cockpit...I think he'd go crazy if you left him in a closet or cell..." Jessy nodded in understand and finished ascending the stair case sideways, and made it to the open bar. "I hear something!" Duo declared and strained his good hearing, trying to pinpoint the location of alerted noise. 

"Demon! I...." The red headed man stopped mid drift, after coming face to face with Duo's pistol. "Uh..." He tried to not shake, but the man indicated as Mars or Marty was shaking slightly, not used to such rash movements, and such hard determined eyes. (Duo was glaring at him) 

"It's ok Duo...He's Mars, my boss..." She explained to the chestnut haired American who placed his gun back in the brim of his pants. He nodded and continued looking the tall red head over. 

"Demon, what's going on?" The tall bar owner asked, annoyed yet curiously. 

"You're 'pals' jumped my friend here..."Indicating Wufei, who still lay unconscious in her arms. "I went down to the basement to retrieve him, and we were jumped by thirty Oz soldiers...All thirty are dead or incapable..." She told him, and Mars looked at her with mouth agape. "Yes?" She asked, trying to rush past him, and continue the talk at the same time. 

"Thirty trained militants were downed by two..."He was stopped by Duo, who cut in and made it clear at their ability. 

"Two top class trained soldiers...Our mission for our friend, to seek and retrieve him, has been finished, the result..." He paused and smiled manically, at the next phrase. "Mission accomplished." He said, and got a smirk from Jessy and both continued on to the purple speed demon of a car. Duo helped lay the Chinese in the back seat, and then proceeded in getting in the back with him, to keep him from falling to three minute ride back to Jessy's apartment. "He's breathing shallow..." He said to himself as he watched his comrade, no friend, start to have some problems to breath. 

"The quicker we get him home, the better...We can't take him to a hospital, because every Oz soldier in the city will be after us...It's to risky for Wufei." She explained and sped out of the parking lot toward home. 

"I know...You better put Naomi out, because Fei doesn't like dogs, since they don't like him..." Duo chuckled at the thought, and when he snapped out of his little memory, he noticed they were pulling into the parking lot of Jessy's apartment. 

They got Wufei out of the car, and Duo tied the dog outside, who was snarling at the unconscious form. "I am going to have t get used to this...Two damaged men in 24 hours! Lucky me..." She teased as she walked inside and laid the Chinese down on the couch. " Take his pants off, see if he's got any wounds on his legs..." She called to Duo, while she went in search of medical instruments. 

"Wufei's gonna kill me for this!" He called to her, while he was busy trying to pull the tight pants off of the Chinese, and threw the pants to the side. Duo fount that Wufei had sustained average damage to his legs, which were bruised, then he notice the smoothed knot that was forming on his leg. "Fuck, I think he's broke or fractured his leg!'' Duo called to Jessy, who was now bringing back the utensils. 

"Damn...First we need to get this bullet out, and stop the bleeding, then I'll splint his leg..." She explained, and poured numbing solution over the wounded shoulder, getting a flinch from her newest patient. She took the long tweezers and inched slowly into the wound, until she felt resistance, figuring it to be the bullet. After a few minutes of twisting the tweezers in odd angles, she finally snagged the bullet and began the painful process of removing it. Through the ordeal, Duo had been rummaging in Jessy's room for bandages and a change of clothes for the sleeping warrior. 

"You know, you're not normal!" Duo called to her, and Jessy just laughed and simply agreed. 

"Yeah, I know...The bullets out!" She mentioned the progress of the patient, as she threw he bullet on a paper towel, and then started to clean the now slowly oozing bleeding. "Have you fount those bandages yet?" She asked, as Duo came around the corner, and threw them on the floor beside her. 

"Yeah, you need to not hide them next time!" Duo proclaimed, and both chuckled at the idea. "Hide them in your underwear drawer, that's a more obvious place, than in the box beside your bed!" He accused and Jessy smirked. 

"Like you said, I ain't normal!" She told him, and he nodded watching her attentively as she started to stick the now clean wound up. "There...Now onto his leg..." She proclaimed and felt along his leg, filling the oddity, and frowning. "He does have a small fracture of the medial malleolus...Nothing a few weeks won't heal up perfectly..." Duo nodded, he knew the bone in question was the larger of the tibia or calf bone. 

Jessy securely splinted the leg and got Duo to help her put a shirt and a pair of loose pants on the chiseled male. After the work had been done, Jessy retreated to her room to change into her own night clothes, that consisted of shorts and a long t-shirt. She then threw a pair of boxers, shorts, and a t-shirt to Duo, who retreated to the bathroom and changed quickly. The long hair girl took seat in the leather chair close to the couch, and watched the now regularly breathing boy. "He seems to be doing a lot better...He won't go into shock..." She told Duo as he took position sitting on the arm of her chair. 

"O...Its great and all that he's safe, but where the fuck am I going to sleep?" He asked, realizing the Chinese had his makeshift bed. Jessy chuckled and told him. 

"You can have my bed, there's a cot stored in the closet, I'll sleep in here to keep an eye of Wufei..." She told him, and he felt guilty again. 

"But, why don't I..." He stopped when he heard a moan of pain escape the chap lips of the Asian. "Wu-man?" He asked, not believing the Chinese to be able to hear him. "He's waking up!" Duo called excitedly, as both American leaned toward the new 'guest' and waited impatiently for him to notice them. 

"What? Where the fuck am I?" Wufei managed to get past his lips, as he opened his eyes and notice two braided American's watching him intently, and one happened to be his lost friend. He was at a loss of words at the moment and Duo quickly confirmed his eyes. 

"Wu-man! You're awake! Welcome back from the dead!" He teased, and the Asian just gawked at him a moment, before earning control once more. "You gave us a scare!" 

"Maxwell? Baka!" He asked finally, and spat the 'baka' at him, relieved. "Where am I Maxwell?" He asked, and then took full notice of the 'Oz onna'. "Fuck! What is she doing here?" He asked, quite stunned at her presence. 

"I thought he didn't talk much! But damn was I wrong...I knew you must have known who I was Wufei...You are at MY apartment, me and Duo got you from those fucking Ozzies earlier..." She explained to the confused and angered look of the Chinese. 

"What?" He asked, and was going to continue till a hard wave of pain crashed upon him, as he tried to move. 

"You got a busted leg, and you got shots in shoulder Wu! Jessy patched you up!" Duo told him, and got a glare from the Chinese. "What?" The braided one asked, looking hurt by the 'warrior death glare'. 

"Nothing Duo..." He said, and relished in the totally shocked look that cross Duo's features and then the huge grin he plastered on. 

"WU! You actually called me by my first name! Did you hit your head?" He teased, feeling a lot better that Wufei was trying to make up for his error, four days ago. 

"Baka...Now what about the onna?" He asked, as Jessy had gotten up to fix something to drink for all three of them. 

"I HEARD THAT!" She called from the kitchen, and Wufei grimaced somewhat, and it made Duo roll over laughing. "Don't call me that again Chang!" She explained, and made sure she got the point across. "If you do, then you're out of my apartment! I'll sick my dog, Naomi on you, and she hates men, with the exception of Duo!" She teased, relishing in the look of horror that struck the man's face, he really must not like dogs. 

"That's only because he looks like an onna, himself!" He protested, and then realized the female's threat was true, and she glared at him, as she handed him the soda and aspirin. 

"Whatever! Now, why did you go to bar? I know it had to do with finding Info on Duo! Sally told me you four have been hot wired looking for him!" Wufei looked at her comically, and made her smirk knowingly. "I work with you guys, I just don't work for the Preventors...I've been patrolling around here for the past few months, but Oz has become way to active for me to start downing bases, again!" She explained, and then she continued. "Une's been hustling me to join, but I turned the offer down, because I ain't working on either side of the war, but I might now...For the Preventors of course!" She cleared the last bit up with Wufei raised an eyebrow in question to her. 

"Women are so hard to figure out..." He mumbled and he laid back out on the couch, when the realization hit him. "FUCK! The others don't know where I am or what happened!" He explained to the two, and Duo shrugged. 

"They'll be ok...They can't go looking for us anyways, not with the Ozzies on high! When your leg gets better you can go back..." He made it vague to if he was to return or not. 

"You're not going back?" Wufei asked, almost stunned and heartbroken, that the pilot still would return. 

"I don't know...Why should I?" He asked, wondering what the Chinese's answer and reaction would be. 

"Oh, well Winner's been on emotion down fall, Barton cool but frantic, and Yuy is about to drive me insane! If you don't come back the whole group will be captured, killed, or go insane!" Wufei made it quite clear as to how the other three had been reacting to Duo's sudden disappearance. 

"Ha! Tro is frantic? That's a little hard to chew, and Heero desperate? Ha! That's a funny thought!" He relished in the idea, and realized that they do must care, and it made him smile widely. "What about you?" He asked, looking at the injured pilot, and waiting attentively for an answer. 

"Guilty..." Was the answer, and just over a mumbled and Duo almost fell over. 

"Wu-bear!" Duo cried out in overwhelmed emotions, he knew what Wufei meant, he was sorry! Duo grabbed hold of Wufei's mid section and gave him a hug, quite startling the Chinese. 

"Maxwell you baka!" He cried in despair, as the embrace was tightened. "Ow, that hurts!" Wufei cried as he was regaining more feeling to his shoulder by the minute, and Duo's bear hug wasn't helping to ease the pain. 

"Sorry Fei-Fei!" The chestnut haired one apologized, and sat back down beside Jessy. She had just been sitting patiently listening to the pending conversation. Duo gave a heavy sigh followed by a massive yawn, and he stretched his arms. "I'm beat...I'm drained, Jess, you going to stitch my shot or not?" He asked, referring to his gunshot wound in his leg. 

"Nah, its not that bad, it wasn't to deep, you got shot by a 9mm, after it went through a box, so the impact wasn't to strong...You'll be fine..." She told him, while stifling a yawn herself. "You better sleep Wufei, I'll be back in a few minutes..." She called as she went to the closet and fetched the cot out, pulling into place on the opposite side of the coffee table, from the couch. The Chinese watched her intently, wondering what she was doing, and why she was so willing to give up the comfortable places to sleep, and sacrifice herself to a cot. 

"What are you doing?" Wufei asked after a few minutes of watching her prepare the cot. 

"Getting ready to sleep, I didn't get that much after this morn, when I didn't sleep to well...Why?" She asked perplexed by his question. 

"Nothing, just that you're a weird..." He paused, he was about to say onna, but was smart enough not to. "female." He finished his sentence and left Jessy smiling at the fact he made sure he didn't call her an onna, he caught on fast. 

"You can call me an onna, but not often! Baka..." She told him, as she went to the kitchen and left a slightly fuming Wufei. "Do you want anything to eat Fei?" She called, not liking to use his whole name, Fei was a lot easier. 

The answer was a grunt, and Jessy took it for a yes, and brought him back a simple sandwich. "I..." He was at a loss for words. 

"No problem, just try and be nice to Duo will ya?" She told him, and he looked at her perplexedly. "He'll tell you on his own time...But be nice to him, he's been through more than you could imagine..." She explained to him, and he just sighed in confusion. 

"Are all Americans so complex and weird?" Wufei asked with a smirk. 

"Yeah, we're a complex race...Are all Chinese so stubborn and bull headed?" She asked him, getting a disapproving grunt from him. "I take that you're special.." She added and received a patent death glare. "I can do that too!" She protested, and glared back at him, as Duo come around the corner and laughed at the two trading rivaling glares. 

"That's funny, and I don't even know which one has the deadlier glare! Its close!" He declared as he snatched one of the four sandwiches that were piled on a plate on the coffee table. "This is good..." He said through a mouthful of the sandwich, as he headed back for the bedroom. Leaving the two silently glaring until Jessy broke off by laughing. 

"That was fun! Duo is right, but you're nothing compared to 01! That night at the base, he came in and gave me a glare that will forever stick in my mind!" She carried on, and was loving the stunned look she received from Wufei. "Well I am going to sleep...G'nite." She told him, and settled down on the cot, and was about to close her eyes, when she figured she'd tell the guy. "You look better with you're hair down, ya know...You don't look so tense and uptight..." She told him, before closing her eyes and rolling over. 

That was when Wufei realized his hair was in a loose ponytail, she must have put it up after it came undone. He looked at the silent form on the cot, and sighed. 'Onna's are hard to figure out...This one especially, she's firm, strong, and determined like Yuy, but cheerful and boisterous like Maxwell...What have I gotten into?' He questioned himself while he settled down on the large and comfortable couch, and soon drifted off into a black abyss of sleep. 

- - - SH - - - 

Heero was typing on the computer, sending an email to 'CCentralJ' which was Dr. J's codename/email. While Heero was 'DarkAlpha01' . 

CCentralJ, 

DarkAlpha01 here, DragonFang05 is not missing, thought detained. DeathAngel02 is still on the run, and sustains injury, our identities are thought known by enemies. 

New accommodations needed, ASAP. 

Commence 7:06 A.M.

DarkAlpha01 

- - - - - 

He sent the e-mail and got up from his desk chair, heading toward the hallway, he spared a second glance at the unmade Queen size bed. 'Duo, where are you? I miss you...' The 'Perfect Soldier' was lonely, his only 'true friend' was gone, and his feelings toward the braided American were growing stronger. He headed down the hallway toward the empty kitchen, and smelt the coffee brewing, he wasn't the only one awake. 

"Heero, you're up early..." Quatre told him, while he exited the kitchen toward the bathroom. "Trowa! You need to hurry up...I plan on taking a shower before the water goes cold!" The little Arabian called, trying to forget the thoughts of Wufei and Duo for the moment. 

The shower cut off, and you could hear the wet foot steps on the tiled floor, and the thought of a naked or near naked Trowa made Quatre giddy. "You can wait." Trowa stated dryly while opening the door, and stepping past the platinum blonde, with only a towel securely wrapped around his waist. Quatre blushed violently at the gesture, and Trowa smirked, he was teasing the blonde. 

Heero rolled his eyes at the display, and thought about himself and Duo, it seemed himself had been flirting unconsciously with the American. The Japanese then realized just how much Duo had used to try and flirt with him, nearly throwing himself at the stoic. The past few months, he still dropped slight distressful hints, and Heero now was kicking himself for not picking up on it sooner. Heero remembered all the desperate loving and needing pleaful looks Duo kept giving him, and the Japanese kept brushing him off, damn what a jerk he was. 

Then the thoughts of a certain Ozzie filtered back to Heero, and he smirked knowingly. He got up suddenly and rushed back to his laptop, he was going to pull up some info on the girl. He had left the computer on, and was awaiting male for J, so he just clicked the search icon, and typed in the girl's name. 'Jessy Heniki.' He looked over the three information sources he fount, and one of them was a Preventer's file! 'Why would the Preventer's have a file on her?' He wondered as he clicked on it, and started to read. 

Name: Jessy Heniki

Code number:00

Mecha: Gundam Demoness, prototype Oz gundam, little information. 

Birth-date: 5-23-A.C. 179 

Personality: Determined, out going, spunky, distant.. :split. 

Description: Long Blonde hair, Hazel blue eyes, 5'7", ??km

Status: Pending

Mission: Pending

Patrol: 32 and 33 American Sectors since 08-05-A.C. 195

Rank: Gundam Pilot-former Oz Lieutenant 

Defects: thought mentally unstable, thought personality split, past of hysteria and hallucinations. 

- - - - 

That was the only information they had on her, but it was good enough for Heero. 'So she's joining the Preventors? But has patrol US Sectors 32 and 33 for 3/4 of a year? Hmmmm, interesting...Past hysteria and hallucinations, and mentally unstable, damn she's corrupt.' He then fount an computer ownership file, he could gain access to her computer if he tried. 'Lets see...' He hummed to himself, quite pleased of his findings, he clicked the file and started to hack into Jessy's computer. 'Fuck, she's good.' He thought to himself, after fifteen minutes of desperately trying to hack into her files. He had managed to get into her Preventor's files, but nothing personal, or of use. 

"Damn, this is useless." He thought aloud, after another ten minutes of trying, the girl had wall after wall of protected codes, passwords, and security systems. 'She is secretive, and personal!' He thought, after finally giving up on his attempts, only breaking through a few of the coded barriers he wasn't in the mood to crack the other twenty just yet. 

"Where ya been Heero?" Quatre piped when the soldier had quietly walked back into the kitchen. 

"Hacking." He said simply, and Quatre sighed, he was hacking to much lately. 

"Any luck?" The tall European asked, as he walked in the room, his voice perked. 'Their starting to get involved...Finally.' Heero thought cutely to himself, making note to tell Duo. 

"Hn. The Oz girl, is going to start working for the Preventors." He told them, and that got a raised eyebrow from Trowa. 

"You mean, she _is _on our side? Or is it a front?" Quatre asked, a little taken aback by the facts that were laid out to him. 

"I think its a setup...But we can't be sure, Une has been keeping up with her..." Heero relayed to them, as she sat down, with a cup of coffee. 'She'll pay for making Duo miserable...' He thought as he looked over the next mission report, given to Trowa. 

- - - - Sunday morn (day and a half after Wufei was rescued) 

"MAXWELL!" Came the Asian accented yell, and a moan of pain, followed by a few mumbled threats. 

"Calm down, what did he do now?" Jessy asked as she rounded the corner and saw Wufei struggling to get up. "You don't net to get up and walk around...Not if that leg is going to heal right!" She scolded him, and he complied by flopping 'gracefully' back on the couch. 

"That baka, made another of his smart ass comments!" The Chinese clarified. 

"Aren't you used to it by now?" She asked, and he glared at her, almost pouting, Jessy found it cute. "Don't get mad at me!" She teased at him, and he gave her a death glare. 

"That fool is going to wake up one morning and find himself without a braid!" Wufei stated, and Jessy wanted to fall over, because he was pouting by now, looking like a mad five year old. He had his arms crossed, his leg propped on a pillow, and his bottom lip slightly puckered, he was old class pouting! 

"You're cute when you do that, ya know..." She told him, just wanting to see his reaction, and she noted the wide eyes and slight trace of a blush, then noted the small bit of blood trail from his nose. "Sorry! Just joking!" She clarified for him, and handed him a tissue, he scowled at her, he felt stupid. 

"Awww, Wu-bear, you really need to get laid!" Duo chirped from the hallway as he was making his way toward the two. Wufei's eyes widened again, in horror and realization, his mouth slightly ajar. 

"That's not nice!" Jessy scolded her friend, who smiled knowingly at the Chinese who was laid out on the couch. 

"HA! Wu-kun needs a woman to defend him!" Duo quirked up, as he stood behind the chair, away from Jessy's punch. Wufei was struggling to get up, while Jessy pushed him back down.

"Wufei, is this what you put up with all the time?" She questioned, while sitting lightly on the edge of the couch. The disgruntled Chinese humphed a yes, and Jessy rolled her eyes. "It's a quirk in the personality, but I guess you learn to love 'em, huh?" She questioned, and Wufei nodded quietly, while Duo sat down on the arm of the leather chair. 

"Wu-man, I'm serious, if you never find someone, than you gonna have those nose bleeds forever! Then when ever you're around someone who is kissing or doing such, dirty things, that nose becomes a fountain! You gotta get laid and they'll go away, I bet!" Duo declared and was lavishing in the reaction, of trickles of blood pouring from his pissed friend. 

"I give up!" Jessy declared as she walked to the kitchen, and listened half heartedly to the argument that was taking place in her living room. "You two are like little pissed off seven year olds, with the dirty vocabulary of a 30 year old!" She told them, and she could just imagine the two glaring at the door to the kitchen. "I'm going to the grocery store, I don't have enough stuff for me, the dog, a glutton, and the Nose Bleed King." She said, with a lot of effort to not bust of laughing at the glares she got, and the 'I can't believe you called me that' looks she got. "Don't destroy my apartment, don't fight, don't kill each other, and extremities and braids should stay attached!" She scolded them as she opened the door and walked outside. 

Once she was gone Duo turned to Wufei, and decided he wanted to talk, he loved to talk after all, and he was in a rare good and hyper mood. "So....What has the guys been doing since I left?" He questioned curiously, to get more details of the other's behavior. Wufei let out a sigh and began to tell him in more detail how the four pilots had been acting lately. 

"Quatre has been a total wreck, crying and distraught, he's cleaned the house so damn spotless, that everything is sparkling...Barton has been detached more than ever, and comforting Winner as much as he can, but Barton seems frantic to find you. Yuy, don't get me started, he's driving me insane. If he's not out on nightly patrols, he hacking Oz bases to see if you've been capture, and I doubt he's gotten more than a few hours of sleep since you've been gone...In all, they're dead on their feet, looking for you're braided ass." Wufei told him, and Duo looked at him with shocked wide violet eyes. 

"Really?" Duo questioned, still totally shocked by the realization the others were so worried, he started to feel guilty.

"Yeah, but one thing gets me Maxwell..." He paused when Duo gave him a puzzled look. "Why did you leave anyway? And what's been the matter lately?" He asked cautiously. 

"O...You guys have been so mean to me, that's why! Trowa always ignoring me and looking at me like I'm stupid. You're always threatening to kill me or cut my braid off, Quatre for being so careless and blind, when he's suppose to care, and Heero..." He paused fury burning in his eyes, and he continued. "Heero because he's been a fucking emotionless bastard!" He started to pant from the exertion, and anger, silent tears cascaded down his cheeks as Wufei listened intently. The Chinese knew there was something else that was wrong, and he wanted to know so he pried at the American.

"What else? I know something else is wrong Maxwell." He stated knowingly, and received a glare but no words. "The girl knows, so why can't I know?" He questioned and flinched suddenly when Duo retaliated. 

"She's my friend!" Duo yelled at him, more tears continuing to cascade down his pale features. "She was there when you weren't! She helped me, not you, not Quatre, not Trowa, and not Heero!" He was starting to sob harder, and mumbling his words, and he finished up his emotional rambling. "She was the one that saved me from those assholes! You have no idea what it was like, or what those bastards did!" He had by now lost the battle with his emotions, and his emotional blockade fell, the tears of the past year flooded down his flushed cheeks. Duo then suddenly got up, without another word and stormed to the bedroom. 

Wufei watched, and concentrated hard to fit together everything the American had said. The last two sentences caught his attention most, [...Saved me from those assholes! You have no idea what it was like, or what those bastards did!] He replayed the two sentences over and over, until it finally clicked, no ordinary torture could do make his friend so hostile, so scared, so detached, and so angry. Wufei shuddered at the thought of what they must have done to them, but he wasn't going to jump to conclusions, he had to find out for sure from Duo himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

This one was longer than the others, hope you liked! 

(Will Duo tell the truth? Where will the new Safe House be? What adventures await the two 'missing' pilots? Will Heero and Duo ever admit, their true feelings?)

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Wufei: Hmph, saved by an Onna.

Jessy: *Smacks Wufei* Don't call me that!

Duo: Hee Hee, Wuffie got told!

Heero: *Rolls eyes* Immature bakas

Duo: Hmph, I'm not talking to Soldier boy. *Turns back to Heero*

Quatre: *Giggles at Trowa* Aww, I get cuddles! 

Trowa: *Blushes* Least I could do...

Quatre: *Hugs tightly onto Trowa*

Trowa:*blushes furiously* ....

Jessy: AWW! So cute. 

Duo: Ha, Trowa is blushing crimson! *sighs* I wish I was as lucky as Quatre. 

Heero:*looks sad and perplexed* ......

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Read and Review please! Appreciate it! 


	9. Confrontations

Thanks to all my reviewers! I didn't think anyone would like this fic, but I was wrong. Special thanks to The Blood Stains Prove It, she/he's enthusiastic about this fic, and because of his/her and the rest of my readers, I am REALLY trying to finish this fic.

* * * * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its original characters, DON'T ASK.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chapter 9:

Confrontations 

- - - - - - - - - - - 

"Jay's moving us farther into the city. Apparently a secret undercover operation is there, on the North side, he wants us to infiltrate, get info, destroy base, and change location within the next nine days." Heero told the other two, and they nodded. "We leave immediately." He finished, and all three packed their few belongings as well as the two missing pilots' things away. Heero was taking the ford truck he had 'bought' with someone else's bank account money, while Trowa and Quatre took Trowa's jeep. 

"We'll go ahead to the new Safe House, we need some supplies and stuff, can you go and everything Heero?" Quatre asked, and his reply was a sharp nod. "K, well we'll be at the SH by the time you're done, and unpacked everything probably. See you then!" He called friendly while Heero pulled out of the drive way. Heero just gave a curt nod, and was off.

Heero took his time getting to the grocery store, he was aware he could be dangerous, since he had so little sleep, so he was cautious at how he drove. When he arrived at the well kept, but not very large store, he noticed a fair number of cars vacated the parking lot. Out of all the cars, one stuck out rather harshly, it was obviously a speedy sports car, and very expensive, topped off with a delicate light shade of violet. '_Violet, Duo's eyes._' Heero thought, and his chest constricted painfully at the reminder that Duo was gone, and Heero was the reason for it. '_Odd for such an obviously rich person to be in such a common and slightly drab community. Must be a visiting high ranked Oz officer_.' He thought, but was he off, the person lived here, wasn't oz, and was the same person who was on his 'to kill' list. 

Once inside the store, he grabbed a cart and pushed it to the far end of the store. He started toward the vegetables and fruits, knowing how much Quatre loved peaches, and Trowa was fond of Strawberries. He then managed to catch sight of someone in a dark blue shirt, but didn't think much of it. That was until he caught sight of something trailing quickly behind the person when they quickly moved down another aisle. 'A braid!? Duo? No, its blonde...THE GIRL!' He finally contemplated the evidence, and tried to follow her, but obviously she had noticed him first and was avoiding confrontation. 

He finished his shopping, trying to keep an eye out for the girl, but only caught sight of the braid once or twice. He was getting tired of it, and quickly left the store, going to wait for her to come out of the store, and then talk. Once he was out, he put his supplies in the truck, and was going to wait. He immediately took notice that the purple sports car was still parked in the lot. 

"Thanks!" Heero heard a female call out to someone, and he turned to take notice. It was the oz girl, and she was heading right toward him, walking backward, talking to someone at the entrance of the store. "O sorry!" Jessy called once she felt she bumped into someone, and turned around to see who it was, after she had apologized. "O no." She mumbled under her breath, once she took in the sight of Prussian blue eyes, messy chocolate hair, and piercing glare, Heero Yuy. She had inevitably ran into the stoic Japanese she had been trying to avoid. 

"Hn." Was her monotone reply, and Jessy knew he recognized her, she was in hell. "Watch what your doing." He said with his voice breaking out of its monotone shell, with an outline of seething anger, making Jessy internally cringe, _shit. _

"Heero, what's your problem?" She asked, looking at the bronze skinned Wing pilot, quite intensely, but being met with a piercing glare. 

"MY problem? I wasn't the one who ran into the same person she was running from." He reminded her, voice heightening slightly, Jessy sighed at the realization. 

"Sorry!" She said in a teasing kind of way, but meant it all the same. " Damn, so you noticed earler? Damn rope of hair." She said lightly, and Heero still glared at her, looking her over. 

"Hn." He answered, his patience shortening, as well as his anger rising. "Why are you joining the Preventors?" He asked, wanting to get answers, and now. 

"Une told you!?" She asked unbelievingly, but Heero gave a slight shake of the head, and she took a breath, she hadn't realized she was holding. "You've been hacking into my files!?!" That was the next reasonable explanation to how he knew, and she was outraged. 

"Preventor files, but I have been trying yours too, no luck." He said, and Jessy was still pissed but quite pleased, she knew from what Duo told her, Heero was one of the best hackers there was. 

"Couldn't get passed my barriers? Aw, tough luck. I'll make sure I seal my computer better, just to make sure you don't get into it, I don't trust someone so stoic, quiet, and cold." She said, and smirked with her last comment, she wanted to make him angry, and see if he toppled, from what she understood he never let his anger get the better of him. Jessy planned to change that, she wanted to get him to break, even if it meant dying in the process. 

She was given a death glare, and Jessy realized it was more intense than the one she was given last year when they first met. She tried to match the glare, but she knew she was doing miserably, but it was still a strong glare, just weak compared to Heero's. "Well Heero, I have to go. My supplies will spoil, my friends are waiting also. I hope I get home before they kill each other, or one breaks his already busted leg...Bakas." She mumbled the last part to herself, but Heero caught it and raised an eyebrow in question, he was furious the girl was going to run off. 

"You aren't leaving." He stated firmly, and Jessy gave him a glare that surprised him, and glared right back. 

"You can't tell me a damn thing Yuy. I am leaving, and that's final, you could try and follow me, but I doubt Trowa and Quatre would appreciate it, and I don't think you could keep up with my car. Demons can fly." She was angered, and let the first sentence sound seething with anger, and the other come out knowingly. Her last comment was in use of he name, Demon, and her fast car, that can 'disappear', by speed. 

"Hn. Omae O Korosu." He stated, and Jessy cringed, she knew some of the Japanese language and she very well understood that phrase. "Just not today." He told her, and she glared at him, and stalked to her car. 

"Heero Yuy, you're oblivious to the obvious. Someone once told me, 'The coldest is the hardest, he can't see through the fog.' [1] I get what he meant now, and you should to.'' She called to him, after she had gotten into her car, and rolled the window down for him to hear her. "You need to know something." She took a breath, Duo would kill her if he fount out she spilled to Yuy. " Duo ran away, Sally told me the other day, you know the truth, I probably know why..." She started but stopped at the look she fount in Heero's eyes. 

"You know nothing." He stated and tried to give her a death glare, but his heart wasn't into it, he was worried she **did** know why Duo ran away. 

"Over something that happened last year, when he was at the base...Shinigami would kill me if I told more. It had nothing to do with me, in fact if it wasn't for me, I'm sure Duo would have died before you got there..." She told him, and Heero had a mortified look on his face, Jessy could tell by the pained yet angered look in his eyes, just how much the Japanese cared for her friend, but she wouldn't tell each others feelings to the other one. That was their place to do it, and she hoped Duo would forgive Heero. 

"Omae O Korosu." Heero stated and stalked off to the truck, starting it up, and backing out. He fount that the purple Diablo was gone, and no where in sight. _'Kuso. I am getting to emotional over that braided baka Shinigami.' _He thought amusingly to himself, then he thought of what the girl had said. _'She talks as if Duo has told her why he ran away, as if she's talked to him...'_

- - - - 

"Shit." Jessy cussed as she come into the door of the apartment. "Damn, I am so STUPID." She yelled and walked through the living room, finding Wufei listening to music, headphones on his ears. Duo was in the kitchen, and perked his head around the doorway to see what was wrong with Jessy. "You'll never believe what happened! Damn I am a fucking lunatic for doing what I just did." She stated, and received a quizzical look from the DeathScythe pilot. 

"What are you talking about? What happened? What did ya do?" Duo asked, voice bubbling with curiosity and confusion. "WU-MAN! Jessy got something to tell us! She's really agitated!" He called to the Chinese, who took the phones from his ears and turned toward the two. 

"What are you babbling about Maxwell?" He asked, looking at the two braided pilots. 

"Jessy is agitated, and she's gotta tell us something." Duo told him, again. 

"Yeah, I have the worst luck. You'll never believe WHO I ran into, literally." She told the two, and Wufei looked at her, telling her to go on. "Heero." She stated, and Wufei looked like he'd hyperventilate, while Duo stared at her in shock with his mouth agape. 

"What!?!" Duo asked, quite stunned, he wanted to make sure he heard right. "You RAN INTO Heero?" He emphasized his word use, and the Chinese just nodded, as if saying he'd like to know the answer also. 

"Yeah. He was at the grocery store, and I was REALLY trying to avoid him. Then when I came out the store, I was talking to someone and I was walking backward, BUMPING INTO HEERO!'' She told the, and Wufei shook his head in dismay. "I thought he was going to kill me, I was kind of pushing the limits with him, I think I got him angry..." She told them, and Duo looked surprised. "He told me he was gonna kill me. Just not today." She finished, and Wufei was the one to question. 

"He recognized you, and carried a conversation?" He questioned disbelievingly. 

"That's what I just said!" She scolded, and sighed. "You two are no use...But why would Heero be this far in the city, if your safe house is out two miles from the perimeter of the city?" Jessy asked the other two, she hadn't come up with an explanation to the question yet. 

"New safe house? Or undercover work?" Duo suggested, he sat down on the arm of the chair, trying to figure out the answer. 

"Yuy and myself have been trying to tail you." Wufei stated, referring to Jessy. "I think he may have gotten a lead on you, that's just a possibility." 

"So that's what you were doing at the bar! Spying on me, how stupid of me, I thought it was about Oz!" She scolded herself, and was yelling at Wufei who was trying to keep his stoic mask on. 

"Yes." Came the startled answer, and Jessy sighed at her stupidity and dramatically flopped into the leather chair, that Duo was sitting on the arm of. 

"You two seem to be getting along better." She stated, referring to the fact they weren't arguing or trying to conflict bodily harm on one another. 

"Yeah, we've got an understanding going on...I got mad earlier, but I forgave Fei-Fei. I think I scared him though, so he's being nice." Duo chimed, just making an excuse for their good behavior. 

"Maxwell, you are a baka." Wufei stated the obvious, and emphasized his statement with a shake of his head. 

"I noticed also." Jessy agreed, and started to get up, but was pushed back down by Duo. "What are you doing? There's still things in the car." She told him, giving him the reason she needed to get up. 

"I'll get them, show you who's a baka. Stuck up Chinese and a mentally unstable American woman." He mumbled, and he got to glares from the offended pilots. 

"Stop using my mental capabilities as an insult!" Jessy told him, and Duo just shook his head. 

- - - - 

"Heero, what took you so long?" Quatre questioned the Japanese who had just returned with the supplies. 

"Had something else to do." Came the monotone response. The Arabian raised an eyebrow at the answer, starting to become curious, like the nosey aristocrat he was. 

"Like what?" He asked, knowing he was pushing his luck with the gun happy Heero. 

"The oz girl ran into me." He stated, and continued to put away the things he had just bought. 

"Don't you mean that the other way around? 'I bumped into her'?" He questioned, and Heero glared at him.

"No, I meant it like I said it. She was the one who bumped into me. Literally." He cleared the matter up, and headed straight for one of the rooms that were unoccupied. His laptop accompanying him, as he walked down the hallway. 

Trowa came into the large apartment and sat down at the old table, his tall lithe figure propped gingerly in the wooden chair. "What's the matter love?" The Arabian questioned his lover.

"The bar Wufei went to was closed the other night...Apparently Oz had attacked it, but all thirty men were killed or disabled." The clown answered his blonde koi. 

"But if their all downed, then how come Wufei didn't return?" Quatre questioned, baffled by the results. 

"The bouncer at the bar said his friend 'Demon' and her companion took them down rescuing a badly injured Chinese. Apparently Wufei was shot by Oz and two someones went and retrieved him. The funny thing was the bouncer said 'Demon' had a long braid as well as her friend." Trowa smirked at the stunned look on the shorter one's face. 

"You mean, Duo and 00?" Quatre questioned and Trowa nodded in agreement. "So Heniki has Duo? Or did Duo go to her?" He questioned. 

"I don't know. By the sound of it, Maxwell was on his own free will." Trowa stated, and thanked the blonde for the cup of fresh brewed coffee set in front of him. Silently in the hallway, Heero heard the conversation, and was mentally distraught. He had let his only connection to Duo go, the girl **did **know exactly why Duo had left, and by the remembrance of her words, it sounded as if, she wanted to get it across to him. 

- - - - 

Evening was setting in and the sun was on the horizon about to set. Wufei was irritated by the fact he was forced to stay on the couch, he was dying of boredom, even though he'd never admit to it. "I usually practice at least once a day for an hour!" He stated, and continued to rave. "It's injustice I have to lay here, and watch Maxwell run around." He told Jessy, who smirked at the comment. 

"What do you suppose you could do? I know you've been meditating since earlier, so you must be dead bored...How about watching the sun set?" She asked, and Wufei raised an eyebrow in question. "Come on." Jessy told him, and helped him up off the couch and continued out of the apartment, she supporting his weight by having his arm on her shoulder, and hers around his waist. The arrangement wasn't what Wufei had in mind, a blush settled on his cheeks for a few moments, when he felt the grip tighten when Jessy went to open the door. "Here." She told him, and helped him sit down on the steps, and both looked out at the sun, starting to slowly dip down and around the other side of the earth. 

"This is better than watching Maxwell." The arrogant Chinese stated, leaning against the railing and gazing at the setting sun. 

"Yeah I guess so...Wufei..." He began to ask a question but paused.

"Yes?" Came the reply, and he was growing curious to what she wanted to know. 

"I noticed, you haven't called me any name...Nothing but 'you' or 'onna', why is that?" She questioned the Chinese who looked at her puzzled. 

"I usually refer to people by their last name. Its a reference sort, my clan used, I've never stopped the custom." He told her, and Jessy just sighed in frustration. 

"Still not the answer I was looking for, but good enough. I'd really like it if you called me Jessy or Jess or something." She told him, as she leaned back and laid on the step. 

"Why don't you want to be referred to as Heniki?" He questioned, noting the look of anger and misunderstanding in them. 

"I never considered myself of the Heniki...Plus the terrible memory of my cousin Ralph, who I killed while at the base. See I was a runaway, who became orphaned, and I lived in an orphanage for a couple years, then in a gang for about 4 and a half...After the gang was killed, I got turned to the base, where my brother worked, and he took me in. That's why I was at the base, my only living relative was there, and I had no choice really, I had no where else to go, and I would be jailed if I had tried to run away from there." She told him, and the Chinese was amazed she shared her past with him, even if it was only tidbits, more than he shared with anyone of his past. "You see, the majority of my life was without the 'Heniki's' or with terrible memories of them, in fact I sometimes refuse that I had any relation to the Heniki's but I know it isn't true, I was born to a drug mom and an abusive father...I had a fucked up life, still do. Ever since the gang I didn't have not a friend, till Duo. He's the only friend I got, besides my dog Naomi...But she doesn't count, she's a dog, not a human." 

"I understand." Jessy turned to look at the Chinese, and saw him facing the horizon, with that hard mask back in place, she realized she must have offended him. 

"You know...I consider you my friend also, even though I just met you...You must be, since I've tolerated you this long, and I usually have a low tolerance level for people...So I have two friends, You and Duo." She explained, and noticed Wufei's expression soften, she had in fact hurt his feelings, that made her smile even wider. "You know, you're not as irritable and mean as Duo says you are...I mean you are a little, I have to admit, but you're calm and reserved, I like that in a person, because they have lots of self control....Why do you distance yourself from others? I noticed it with you in the bar...You're a very solo or lone wolf kind of person, why is that? What about your past?" She asked the many questioned, and Wufei suddenly felt nervous, he hated to talk of his past. 

Jessy seemed to notice the fact Wufei tensed up, and the mask was back, but his eyes held confusion and sorrow. "Its ok, you don't have to tell me, all you had to say is that you're not comfortable with talking about it...But answer this, am I your friend?" She questioned, and the Chinese looked like a scared wolf trapped in a cage. She just smirked at his vulnerability from the question. 

"Uh..." He was at a lose for words, he didn't often admit people to be his friends, cause he usually told himself that friends were weak. "Yes." He admitted, looking embarrassed yet relieved by answering the question. 

"Aw. Thanks Wufei. That means a lot to me, now I feel a lot better...By the way, how's your leg feeling?" She looked at the Chinese, with her head cocked lightly to the side. He put his hand down on the splint she made for him, and looked back up at her. 

"Fine. I should be able to walk on it perfectly in two to three weeks tops. The fracture wasn't that bad." He gave the analysis of his health to her. She sighed, he still wasn't opening up to her very much, she wished he would, it was for his own good. 

"That's good...We better get back inside, also check on Duo, he better not be rummaging through the fridge." She commented and Wufei smirked, that was probably what the braided baka was doing. Jessy helped Wufei back into the house and over to the couch, the door had been closed, when suddenly a knock was heard on the door. Jessy looked panicked, she never had visitors, and she was afraid to answer. "Lets get you to the kitchen, where you can't be seen..." She whispered to him, and hurried to get him to the kitchen door, where he was able to sit in a chair quickly. "HOLD ON!" Jessy yelled to who ever was at the door, as she ran for the door. 

"Miss. Heniki?" A man of about thirty asked, a little skeptical of this 'girl' to be the same high rank soldier he'd heard so much about. 

"Yes? Who may you be?" She asked, and the man bowed his head in recognition. 

"Sergeant O' Connell, I was told you were a respectable Lieutenant at the High Valley base...Is that true?" He questioned, and Jessy was horror struck, but she didn't let it show. 

"Yes, my brother Lieutenant Kai, and Colonel Akins were the head of the base...Why do I get a visit from you Sergeant?" She questioned the man, being stern voiced, but she was actually scared shitless.

"As I figure you already know, there's a large warehouse on the corner of the North Side, and its being constructed into another base...You were referred to me as an excellent choice for my staff, I am hear to ask you to reassign yourself to the base. Will you consider it?" The Sergeant explained, and then asked, Jessy raised an eyebrow, but still kept her superior stance. 

Jessy knew if she refused, then the officer would most likely send a swat in after her, figuring she was a preventor or something of the cause. But she wasn't going to join them, she hated Oz, their cause, and her past with them. "I will consider your offer, but there is no guarantees, as you see I plan to move to L1, do some spy work...But all options are available, thank you for your offer again Sergeant. Good night." She told him, and slowly closed the door, as the man bowed and turned around to leave. Jessy sighed in relief and slid down the door, her heart racing and her blood pumping furiously, she wouldn't let herself panic though. 

"What the fuck!?" Duo called from the kitchen and ran around the doorway and saw Jessy laying back against the door, head in her hands. "What was that about!? I thought you were against Oz!" Duo shouted at her, and she took a deep breath slowly lifting her head to see him. Wufei had joined Duo at the door, supporting his wait against the wall. Jessy's eyes were glazed over and already blood shot, a few tears wetting her cheeks. 

"What did you expect me to do? Tell him 'Hell no, I hate Oz?' Do you really think I would have lived a few more seconds? I was protecting you two, damn it. We have to leave...You two have to go back to the others, I'm a nescience to you, you can't afford to be with me, I attract to much attention...Do you understand?" She asked, picking herself off the ground, a serious and firm mask on, she wasn't joking or suggesting, she knew what had to be done. 

"But...Your not a nescience, if it wasn't for you me and Wufei would be dead by now...Do **you** understand that?" Duo asked, looking quite surprised by her little speech. 

"I agree with Maxwell, we can't let you become a target also." Wufei added to Duo's remark. 

"Thanks, I feel better, but I am serious. I am already a target, have you forgot, I am a Gundam pilot, a spy, a traitorous ex Oz soldier, what ever they could throw at me. I helped a Gundam pilot escape while I was a soldier, that's treason to the cause...I'd be tortured to death for such a thing...Once they look into my files deeper, they'll find out I was suppose to be inside the base, or piloting a suite, a suite that was destroyed by you guys...But yet here I am, limbs in tact, and without outlaying injuries. Once they find out, I will be on the top of the list for them to capture and kill, don't you understand? I am a danger to you, you're safer with Heero and the others." She told them, quite distressed they were so stubborn, and blind to the fact. Jessy was about ready to yell by now, or cry, she was confused and worried. 

"Jessy, we can't do that. That's why we've got to stay here with you, so they won't get you...Three is better than one, against a small army!" Duo tried to rant to her, but Jessy glared at him, she couldn't understand why he wouldn't listen. 

"You're both crippled, what good would you do? Duo, you're still recovering from your wreck, and emotional scars as well...Wufei's got a busted leg, he can't even walk on his own yet...You're both at danger, but your safest back with Heero. That's why I'm going to look for him tomorrow, and tell him where you two are...I refuse to change my mind." She told them, and Duo looked horrorstruck. 

"NO! Don't you dare, I don't want Heero coming here! That's why I'm here in the first place, don't you dare tell him, I'll leave again." Jessy sighed, and put her head back in her hands, as she heard Wufei move to the couch, he hadn't commented for awhile. 

"Duo, I don't know the details to why you ran from Heero, but its damn right obvious that you're his best friend, maybe even more...Heero was about to bite my head off when I was talking to him, he looked like he was about to fall out right where he was...It's best if you go back, from what Wufei said all three of them are restless, do you want them going through that? Forgive them for what ever they did, I'm sure they miss you. You can either run away or return, but I'm getting Yuy to come here tomorrow." She told him, and flopped out on the cot in the living room floor. 

"She's right. But I don't see why she doesn't go to the safe house also...Winner would be thrilled, Barton and Yuy however, I'm not sure....Yuy has you on his death list, that's not a good position to be in." The silent Chinese commented, and Jessy sighed again. 

"No. I refuse to go. Heero hates my guts, and I've never met the other two, I'm sure I would like Quatre from you're description of him, but Trowa I am sure would be like Heero, untrustworthy toward me. This is final, I don't want to hear any more about it. I am tired." She finished the conversation, Duo sighed and stalked to his room, and Wufei just laid on the couch, still tense. 

All three just went to sleep, or as close as they could get. Jessy was restless, that Sergeant sent bad vibes through her, and she was scared, he reawakened the fear that lie dormant inside of her, it was starting to eat at her while she slept. Wufei had a dreamless sleep, still restless but well enough that he didn't wake up but a few times during the night. Duo had cried himself to sleep, he didn't want to face Heero yet, and he didn't want to let Jessy face Oz by herself. He knew it was all his fault, and he wanted to fix it, but he couldn't and she wouldn't let him. 

- - -New Safe House (H,Q,T) Next morn- - - 

"Trowa!" Quatre said excitedly as he entered the kitchen, Trowa smirked and looked up from his paper with his eyebrow arched. "You're wonderful! I love you so much!" The little blonde chimed, and hugged his lover. 

"What was that for?" The taller male asked, knowing perfectly well why the Arabian was so happy. 

"Like you don't know! They are so beautiful, my favorite flowers! Desert lilies and wild roses! You're so sweet, but why are you in such a good mood?" Quatre questioned curiously. 

"Nothing...I thought you needed something to lift up your mood. You're becoming to stressed out." Trowa explained, as the blonde sat in the taller one's lap and cuddled up to him. 

"Well this sure does help..." Quatre admitted contently, as he breathed in the fresh scent of peppermint and strawberry. Trowa gave the little Arabian a small yet genuine smile, as he let the smaller youth cuddle to him, holding him protectively. 

- - - -

"I've got to go. That girl sent me an e-mail, she says she has something important to tell me...I might just go ahead and kill her while I'm at it." Heero mumbled to the other two, as he exited the new safe house. 

"Don't do anything rash!" Quatre warned from the living room. His reply was a grunt and the door slammed. "Oh, this doesn't sound right...What do you think Trowa?" He questioned his lover. 

"Heero will be back, and fine...Don't worry about him, as long as he doesn't wreck while driving that is, he hasn't slept for two nights straight, I've heard him on that damned computer." He told his blonde companion, who sighed. 

- - - Grocery Store - - - 

"What's taking him so long!?" Jessy yelled to herself, the parking lot wasn't that busy, as it usually was on a Monday at noon. She was pacing impatiently beside her car, nervous about this second encounter with Heero. She remembered how Duo nearly begged her not to go, and she had to ignore him, it made her cringe to think of it. 

Finally after a long twenty minutes of waiting, she saw the dark blue Ford truck pull into the lot, and the stoic Japanese was driving. He looked near death tired, but a angered expression on his face, she was slightly intimidated in her state of mind. "Where the fuck have you been?" She asked him, seriously as he got out of the truck, and she noted to the extent of his appearance. He had dark rings under his eyes, the eyes themselves were glazed and bloodshot from either lack of sleep or crying, but she was sure it was from no sleep. His skin had turned paler than it was the day before, and his whole posture was restless. 

"What do you want?" He asked, it would have sounded deep and threatening but it came out in a husked commented way. 

"Shit, you know what...You look awful, I mean you look like the walking dead. Not trying to be mean, but its true, have you gotten a good sleep since Duo's been gone?" She questioned him, and he glared at her, that was one thing that wasn't tired. 

"I asked you what did you want!" He spat at her, and she answered him to his wishes this time. 

"I didn't tell you something yesterday...I know where Duo is..." She began but was suddenly lifted an inch off the ground by a hand twisted around the collar of the long sleeved shirt she was wearing. 

"What do you mean, you've known where he's at!?!" Heero was furious, but seemed relieved.

"He was in really bad shape when I fount him the other day...His wounds from wrecking his bike got infected, and he had a lot of road rash...But he's healed up pretty well in the past few days...." Heero was glaring at her, but she ignored it, and was about to continue talking when the Japanese interrupted. 

"You have him?" It was more of a statement than a question, and Heero looked seething with anger. 

"Yes! But wait, there's more....Friday night Wufei came to the club, well eleven Oz officers came along in their also...Lets say this, they captured Wufei, but I didn't have a damn thing to do with it. Once I found out, I went home quickly and got Duo...We went to the basement of the bar, and there were well over thirty officers down there...We managed to rescue Wufei though, he had hairline fracture to his medial malleolus and a gunshot wound to his right shoulder..." She told the Japanese who was obviously very angry at her, and Jessy barely missed the punch that was sent toward her jaw. "Now stop that! I'm not finished!" She yelled at him, after he was about to swing a second time. 

"Bitch! Why would you be hiding them? They can't be there on their free will, I'm going to get them!" Heero told her and Jessy shook her head. 

"That's why I'm here! You have to come to my apartment and take them to your safe house...I know you had to have moved locations, so I couldn't bring them to you. There is one complication however..." She trailed off, waiting for Heero's response. 

"What? You're surrendering them? Why?" He was interrogating her, and she didn't have time. 

"I don't have time for this...I didn't take them by force, they are at my apartment on their free will! But they need to get out of there now! Oz is to active, and their after me...By now I'm sure they've figured out what happened at High Valley...If so, then those two are in great danger...I can't afford that to happen, so you've got to get them out now...But as I said there is a problem...Duo, he doesn't want to go, he was nearly pleading to me last night not to get you...What did you do to him? He's really emotional, I can't believe you were the cause of his outburst..." Heero was glaring at her, again, but an analyzing glare. 

"That's not your business. Duo hasn't been himself lately, and I believe your the cause of it." Heero stated, and Jessy looked sat him in disbelief. 

"ME! No, if you're going to keep doing this analyzing shit, then I'll tell you why Duo has been so out of it...He'll never forgive me, but its for the best for both of you...Someone besides me has to know, I think you're the next best choice, you're always there for him..." Jessy started to tell him. 

"What are you babbling about?" The Japanese asked, annoyed by her slow progress. 

"When Duo was at that base, the fourth night, three soldiers took their own approach at 'punishment'. Two of them raped Duo, and they were about to do it again on the fifth night when I killed one of them...So you see I was not the cause, but the solution...I was only sorry that I didn't make it the night before." Heero looked dumbstruck and pertrified by he information. "I'm sorry Heero, but we have to go...Don't tell Duo I told you, he'll kill me for sure..." 

"I can't believe that...Duo would never let that happen. You're lying..." Heero said, tone of desperation and disbelief tainting his vocal cords. Jessy looked desperate, her eyes by now were glassy from unshed tears, worry, fear, and uncertainty coursing through her veins. 

"Heero, it is, I'm sorry but it is. Duo's emotions have been closed off to you other pilots, I'm sure he's been to ashamed to tell you guys, and show his tears to you...Please you've got to follow me, I'm fucking scared Heero, do you understand? I am scared because I don't want Oz finding any of you, if they return back to my apartment, Duo and Wufei won't have a chance, I only have three guns, and I left one for each of them...That's not enough to fend off a swarm of militia...Follow me home now! Call the other two, here..." She tossed a cell phone to Heero, who still looked in deep thought trying to process the information, but grabbed the phone and looked at her quizzically. 

"No." He told her, throwing the phone in the open window of her car, and he stepped back into his truck. Jessy looked relieved, and did the same, rushing to cut on the engine and was pulling out of the lot quickly, making sure Heero could keep up with her. As they rounded the corner and had less than a block to go, Jessy suddenly slammed on the brakes, the tires squealing lightly in protest to the sudden stop. 

She jumped out the car, and ran back to Heero's truck, which was already vacated. "Damn, Heero don't do anything stupid!" She said to herself, and started to run toward her apartment. What the sudden stop was about, two Oz patrol cars were down the street across from her apartment. Also she had no way of telling how many more were there. 

"They're leaving." Heero murmured from the building in front of her, and she shook her head. 

"That was my apartment! We've got to go and see if they've got Wufei and Duo!" She told him, and she rounded back to get her car, much easier if they did have the two injured pilots. "Get in the car." She told him, as she pulled up after retrieving the vehicle. Heero tried to glare at her, and Jessy knew he didn't trust her, she shook her head. "Lets go, don't want them to get to far away if they do have those two!" She told him, and he complied to the demand and got into the car. 

Heero looked anxious and nervous at the same time, Jessy noticed it, as she exited the car, engine off, and keys in hand. "Duo?" Heero asked into the apartment, and there was no answer. Jessy ran through the complex, opening every door or cabinet, looking for either of the pilots. No luck, till she heard the dog outside, she was barking hysterically, but Jessy hadn't seen the dog when she pulled up. 

"NAOMI!" She yelled, and the dog ran through the door of the apartment, and to its owner. The dog was excited, and glad to see its owner, but she quickly ran back outside, and Jessy followed. Heero looked at her as if she had two heads, and Jessy motioned for him to follow, she had a feeling Naomi knew something. Sure enough after running for half a block, into a large cluster of bushes, the pit bull mix stopped. "What is it girl?" The braided American questioned the dog, and she heard rustling in the bushes. 

"Wha..." Came an uneasy answer, and then the male registered the voice he heard. "Jessy!" 

"Duo! You're ok...They must have Wufei, don't they?" She asked, as she helped the boy out of the bushes, just as Heero rounded the building the bushes were beside. 

"Heero..." Duo said, he was fatigued and injured, all his wreck wounds were reopened, and he had two gunshot wounds, one to his left arm, and the other to his right thigh. Heero looked dumbfounded, and he looked so relieved, he rushed to his fallen pilot's side, and helped him walk. Jessy smiled, Duo would be able to see just how much Heero actually cared for him. 

"Are you ok?" The Japanese questioned, as they started to walk. 

"Yes Heero...But they got Wuffers." He replied, and leaned more weight onto Heero, he was drained, he couldn't support but a little bit of weight on his leg. 

"You two stay here...I'll bring the car to retrieve you, there's no way you two can make it back home." She told them, and ran back up the street toward the purple car parked on the side of the road. Heero let Duo sit back down, as he did the same, looking over the boy, inspecting injuries. 

"Heero, you must still not like Jessy...If it took her an hour to get you here....You look awful." Duo commented to the Japanese, who gave a small smile to the braided boy, as he rubbed his face, trying to get the dark circles under his eyes to go away. 

Soon Jessy came back, and Heero got Duo in the car, then put himself in the front seat. She had to take them back to Heero's safe house, because it was a danger to be at her apartment, and plus she didn't have the supplies to take care of his wounds. "How do I get to the safe house?" She asked, and the Japanese didn't hesitate to give her the address to the new Safe House. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

OMG. Heero found Duo! Duo's scared to go back, Jessy's panicked! Oz is after Jessy now, for treason to their organization! Wufei's been captured, again. How will Trowa and Quatre react to the return of Duo, and the arrival of the 00(Jessy)? Who will retrieve Wufei, and what awaits all six pilots?????? Find out next chapter! 

- - - - - - 

Wufei: Nataku why me? 

Jessy: You were the easier target? Plus its so cute that Heero and Duo are reunited!

Duo: Why do I got to be in such a situation? I'm injury prone in this story!

Quatre: Aw, Heero! I bet you'll sleep well now! 

Heero: *Glares at Quatre* Hn.

Trowa:....is 00 safe to have at the SH? 

Duo: Hell yeah! 

Quatre: She seems to be on our side, I don't mind. 

Jessy: *sweat drops* This whole chapter was about me trying to get you three to realize I **AM** on your side! 

Heero: All American's are bakas. 

Duo and Jessy: HEY! 

- - - - - -

Read and Review! Chapter 10 coming soon. Thanks for great reviews so far, this story is kind of going out of whack, but it'll turn out better soon....I hope. LOL 


	10. Getting Along With 04

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its original characters.....So Don't Ask!

~ ~ ~ ~ 

I love to write, but I'm starting to freeze on the story...I've got lots of ideas for it, but after the third time I try and piece together how that idea will piece into the story, I forget...Like trying to pick up a handful of a sand, it seeps through the cracks in your fingers and you only get half. Anyways, I want to think my supportive readers, I am disappointed that I have so few though...Oh well, I guess I suck, its logical. 

* * * * 

Chapter 10:

Getting along with 04

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The safe house wasn't that far away, only ten miles, and Jessy wasn't going any slower than 75 miles an hour down the main road, weaving in and out of the few cars that were driving on the road. Duo didn't seem to mind the exhilarating rush of the speed, but Heero looked almost like he'd be sick. Jessy hadn't realized his only stomach contents were coffee, which doesn't mix well with speed...

"Heero, you look like you're going to be sick...Don't you barf in my car!" Jessy told him, and she slowed down, as she neared the safe house. Heero glared at her from where he sat, and he wasn't to happy that she made the comment about him going to puke. He seen the new safe house come into view, and he pointed it out, a averagely kept two story brick building, probably at one time an office or something of the sort. It had been turned into a house obviously only a few years before. 

Apparently Trowa and Quatre hadn't heard the small squeal of tires, and then Jessy's slight yelling at Heero to get him to cooperate. "You're in no condition to be getting Duo out of the car! Get in the damn house, I can bring him in!" Heero wouldn't comply to demand, but when he tried to help Duo out, he suddenly went light headed, and Jessy noticed. "I told you, you're fucking sick as a dog, and yet you won't listen to a damned word I say!" That got a glare out of Heero, Jessy smiled teasingly at him, and rushed to the door of the building.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*, ok so it was more of a banging than a knocking sound, but Jessy got the message through. The tall Trowa came to the door, and Jessy sighed in relief, but the Heavy Arms pilot lifted an eyebrow. "Get Heero inside, I've got Duo." She told him, and headed back down toward the car, where Heero was leaning against the side, holding his stomach, and Trowa could make out a bloody leg. "Duo got shot twice by intruding Oz militia...Wufei was captured Friday night, but managed to escape, just to be captured again today..." She tried to hurry and give him an outline of what had happened, as they reached the car. 

"Hiya Tro!" Came the half hearted greeting of the shot pilot, as he was pulled from the car. Trowa sighed in relief that the American pilot was safe, but he didn't understand how this came to be, he'd have to ask and get answers after Duo was patched up. Trowa bent down slightly and slung Heero's arm around his shoulders, then put his arm around his waist for support. The tall Heavy Arms pilot wasn't going to waste time, he hurried and got Heero up the seven steps and inside, followed by Jessy and Duo. 

"Quatre?" Trowa asked, in his low voice, and Jessy sighed, this place was quite large, did the tall one actually think the Arabian was going to hear him? '04 could be anywhere in this place! He'd come running head over heels if Duo yelled for him, but he's in no condition...So I guess I will take the liberty.' 

"QUATRE!" Jessy yelled, not very loudly, and careful not in any of the other's ears. Duo smirked at the impatient female, and he held to the girl a little tighter as she moved suddenly to head toward the living room. The blonde was rushing down the stairs, and was panicked. 

"Trowa!? Who's that?" He questioned, voice in panic and uncertainty. Quatre rounded the corner, and saw his tall lover, helping an exhausted Heero into the arm chair. As he made his way into the living room, he could see the couch, and the two braided figures at it. One was a girl with blonde hair, obviously the Oz, pilot 00, and the other...''DUO!" He yelled and rushed over to the couch, Jessy smiling as soon as she heard the plea of happiness. 

"Quatre, where are the medical supplies? He's been shot twice, I need to clean them up..." She told the blonde, who looked her in the eyes, his aquamarine eyes shinning with unshed tears of happiness. Jessy on the other hand, had dropped her smile, and was now wearing her expressionless mask, unaware the blonde thought of her like Heero. 

"Sure Jessy, there in the bathroom, under the sink..." He was relieved to see the girl smile softly at his use of her name, the Arabian was glad, the expressionless face was hard to comprehend. "Where's Wufei?" He questioned as she turned around to head to the door that was pointed out to her. 

"Captured. Me and Duo rescued him Friday night when he was first captured, resulting in his fractured medial malleolus and a bullet to the shoulder...Then he was recaptured an hour ago, by Oz militia looking for me, his injuries and location are unknown...Duo was shot twice while escaping, which I guess you figured that out." She added the last comment with an uplifted note, while the rest was in a monotone layout tone. 

"Jess..." Duo started to ask, pushing himself upward some, only to gasp in the pain that shot through his body. Quatre blocked him from trying to move again, Duo gave the boy a soft smile. "Q, you worry to much...Jess, I thought you were leaving..." He mumbled, trying to be teasing, but the hurt evident. 

"No Duo, not with Wufei captured, I plan to get him out. Its my fault he's captured in the first place, and I plan to fix that mistake. Of course I will need all four of you to help to succeed...I doubt they have him at the base here. Its to small, they know all six of us are in the area...They won't take chances on us getting him so easily, they'll probably move him to the XE-J23s76 base in Union Valley." Trowa, Heero, and Quatre all listened intently to her answer to Duo. 

"Heh, Jess has the hots for Wuffers." Duo declared and Jessy chocked, then glared at the immobilized pilot. 

"I give up. You better be glad you're injured, or I'd kill you for that comment...Its your fault the conversation started the other night! I will never get away from that will I? As long as you live, you'll torment me with that won't you?" She asked, the other three pilots were baffled by their ranting. 

"You better believe it." Duo said softly, his energy drained to 'empty'. Jessy stalked off to the bathroom, and rummaged through the first aid kit, and got everything she needed. 

"Quatre, can you fix some soup or something of the sort for Heero?" Heero's eyes widened at the comment, he was about to make a comment when Jessy interupted him. "He's got to eat, its obvious he hasn't eaten in a few days...Before we can rescue Wufei, he needs to be up to max, or he'll be of no use to the mission." She told them, and Duo smirked toward Heero, who looked like he'd kill Jessy if he was given the chance. 

"Omae O Korosu." The Japanese stated, and the American female didn't looked shocked or confused. 

"That's old...You know that right?" She told him, and Quatre giggled at the comment, but immediately hushed at the death glare directed toward him. Trowa had been sitting quietly on the arm of the chair that Heero occupied, making sure Heero didn't try anything. 

"I'll go make that soup..." Quatre said, and rushed toward the kitchen, intent to get away from the fuming Japanese. Jessy ignored the obviously angry Heero, tending to Duo's wounds, first pouring antiseptic and numbing solution on both bullet entrances. The chestnut braided American, furrowed his brows, and winced as the solution hit his burning wounds. 

Jessy quickly removed both bullets, and started to clean them out better, to ensure they didn't get infected. "I'll stitch these up, their worse than the one you got Friday night..." She explained and Duo nodded in understanding. Then Quatre rounded the corner, and sat the soup beside Heero, who glared at the Arabian. "Quatre..." Jessy started to say something, but faltered.

"Yes?" Quatre encouraged her to finish, and Trowa raised an eyebrow at what the girl could possibly want to tell his love. 

"Thanks...You too Trowa..." She said, finally able to get the words out, she hadn't told anyone 'thanks' or 'thank you' for a long time, and it was hard to get the words out. At the end of her shown gratitude, all four male's eyebrows lifted, astounded by her thanks. Quatre and Duo smiled, the American placing his hand on her arm, and Jessy looked back at him. "You have no idea how hard that was...The last time I said that, it was when I was 12, back in my gang days..." She said softly, remembering all to well the exact day it was she said that phrase last, the same day Jag, (leader of gang) was shot and killed. 

No one made any comment about her confession but Quatre, the gentle person he was, placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "You're welcome." He told her, earning a wide smile of gratitude from the girl. "Duo, you had us so worried..." The blonde told him, and Duo sighed. 

"Sorry Q-man...I just needed to get away from it all...Stress was getting to me, sorry I scared you." Duo apologized only to receive a 'pfft' from the Arabian. 

"I don't except the apology!" That got a hurt look from Duo, but at the same time raised eyebrows in shock. "I am the one who should apologize to you! I'm so sorry! I'll never push my friend away like that again! I was so stupid, I shouldn't have let my frustration get me like that Duo!" The small blonde pleaded and explained to the chestnut haired one. 

"Q! It's ok." Was all Duo managed, and Quatre knew he'd been forgiven, in much better spirits, the blonde yawned sleepily. 

"All of you need rest...Especially Duo and Heero, Duo to get his strength up, and his blood cells to start multiplying, then Heero because he's obviously dead on his feet..." Jessy told them, as she finished bandaging the now stitched up wounds. "Where can I put my car? Its not exactly a 'normal' car..." Heero looked at her in disbelief, Jessy realized what it was about. "That is, if I can bunk here for a few days...Till the mission is over..." She asked, Trowa glared at Heero for being so mean, and because he knew Quatre had taken a natural liking to the girl, the Arabian had a knack for picking the best out of people. 

"Of course! You can take the spare bedroom, since...." Quatre faltered and Jessy shook her head. 

  
"I'll sleep on the couch, that's an improvement from sleeping on a cot for three nights..." She teasingly looked at Duo, who stuck his tongue out at her. "Duo seems to get the most comfortable places...Ha, I'll remember next time that he won't get my bed, injured or not." She told him, and Quatre realized what she was talking about. 

"Your fault for giving Wuffers my couch! Though the bed was more comfortable, hee." Duo teased, and Quatre giggled at the two American's playfulness. "Ok, where's my bedroom? I want to get into some clean clothes, and go to sleep!" Duo declared and Jessy smirked at him. 

"I would say I'd take Duo into his room, but obviously Heero isn't to up to par with that...Trowa you take him." Jessy declared and the tall silent one did as he was asked. Heero got up wearily and headed toward his bedroom, but Jessy stopped him, earning herself a glare, right after the Japanese yanked the limb out of her grasp. "Sorry...But anyways, I hacked into your computer files..." Heero's eyes widen and Jessy got nervous by the outraged look. "Here me out...I know about the new mission J assigned...I will do that, and Trowa can go too, if you guys don't trust me." She told him, and Heero sighed. 

"Hn. Barton will go with you." He declared and Jessy smirked, she figured. The Japanese turned, and headed up the stairs, apparently to his bedroom. She took the time to throw her shoes off, and flop out 'gracefully' on the large couch, closing her eyes and relaxing. Her mind on the other hand, was in a ruin of chaos. Clouded by thoughts and ideas, plans and her playful imagination. She worried about Wufei, what those bastards would do to him, he was a Gundam pilot, next to the top on the list of them to capture. 

- - - - 

Jessy awoke to clumsy footsteps, apparently down the stairs, and by the sound of it they were....limping, and only one person was limping in the whole safe house....Duo. "What are you doing, walking around? And in the middle of the night?" Jessy questioned the chestnut haired American, who seemed surprised she was awake. 

"I'm hungry!" He stated quickly, as he flopped out exhaustedly in the armchair across from her. 

"You shouldn't be up, why didn't you yell for someone to wake up? That seemed more logical, or you're just plan stubborn?" She questioned, looking toward the chair, where she could barely make out Duo. The moonlight was shining in through the side window, creating a soft glow onto the DeathScythe pilot. 

"Aw, don't go all motherly on me...I'll let you get me something to eat...That make you leave me alone?" He asked, knowing Jessy would soon regret the statement. His response was a sigh of exasperation and slight irritation. 

"I guess...How did I get into this anyways?" She said softly to herself, but Duo huffed in fake annoyment. 

"You're the mother figure..." He commented in amusement, and Jessy glared at him as she cut the living room light on. He smiled teasingly at her, and she rolled her eyes, heading back toward the kitchen. 

"Someone's coming down...I guess we woke them up..." Jessy commented as she started fixing sandwiches and coffee. Sure enough, soft, barely audioable footsteps descended the stairs, apparently they would soon be joined by a third party. "Sorry we woke you." Jessy said lightly, not even paying attention to exactly who it was. 

"That's ok, I haven't been sleeping to well lately, and I often wake up and come down here..." It was the small Arabian, Jessy smiled to herself, he was the only one of the three others that seemed to like her. 

"Want anything?" She questioned him, and Quatre smiled brightly, she was very kind and nice, he knew he was right in liking her. 

"Coffee please...Duo's appetite's got you up at 1 fixing him something huh?" The aristocrat questioned, and Jessy nodded to him. 

"Yeah, that glutton has been gettin me to fix him food for the past few days..." Jessy told him, and Quatre's smile slowly deminished in velocity. "O, sorry..." She told him, noting her mistake, they had suffered from worry by Duo's disappearance. "I didn't know you guys were so worried to find him...Duo was really upset when we were talking...What did you guys do? He didn't give me the specifics...All I know is that there was a bad mission, and you guys got all tense at the argument you had, and you retaliated on Duo...What exactly happened Quatre?" She asked, tilting her slightly to the side to get a better look at the blonde. She handed him his coffee, and had already delivered Duo his stuff a minute before. 

"Uh...Well I know I was upset, and for once my frustration got the better of me..." The aristocrat seemed really embarrassed and upset that he was overcome by the negative emotion. "I pushed him away, when he was only trying to get me in a better mood..." He now seemed really upset, his voice seemed to start to shake, and Jessy could notice his eyes shine and glisten with freshly forming tears. 

"Quatre, you don't have to go on..." She stated to try and sooth him, but he shook his head. 

"No...I need to get this out of my system, before I retaliate again...I know Trowa yelled at him, and when he lets his anger get the better of him, he can be intimidating and can accidentally hurt someone...Wufei, I think punched him, being the most easily frustrated of us all by Duo...I don't think he's ever going to get used to Duo being so..." He couldn't think of the word to quite correctly phrase what he meant, till Jessy intervened. 

"Duo?" She commented, and Quatre nodded, that was the perfect way to phrase this. 

"Yes...Heero, I don't know what he did...I think he must have really hurt Duo's feelings, cause that's who he snapped on..." The blonde's eyes were over flowed with tears, that now silently flooded down his cheeks, and Jessy gave him a napkin to wipe them away. 

"You shouldn't talk about me when I can hear you..." Duo commented, he was standing in the kitchen doorway, looking like he was hurt and sad, yet a teasing smirk on his face. 

"Oh, Duo! I'm sorry!" The Arabian said, and rushed to Duo to make amends. 

"Its ok...I'll tell you what Heero done...I think I can tell you guys now..." He started, and Jessy nodded, she knew it best to tell, and get his feelings out. "I should have known better, I really should have, I mean, if even you Quatre had been so frustrated to retaliate, then I shouldn't have been so damn stupid to try and get Heero to calm down...When I seen him typing on the computer, while sitting on Wing, he must have been trying to clear his thoughts...Well I went up to him, and tried to start a conversation, get him to loosen up...Not a good idea, because before I could...." He paused, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he wouldn't lash out in tears or anger at the Japanese. 

"Go ahead." Jessy whispered to her friend, who nodded in agreement. 

"Before I even realized it, Heero had his gun poised at my mouth..." A few tears escaped his eyes, and Quatre saw his friend in need of closure, so he grabbed his friend gently around the shoulder, giving him the feeling of comfort and security. "I snapped then, right when he pulled the safety off...I'm sure Heero wouldn't have shot me, but I don't know...I guess the stress of my life had gotten to me then...I hit Heero, said a few words to him, and packed my things, then left...I...Don't understand why he did that, I mean I think of Heero as my best friend! I wouldn't have cared if he threatened me with words, but with that fucking gun, I lost it...." Duo explained, and more tears flooded out of his eyes, he was relieved to get that out of his system, the emotions that he held up because Heero had broken his trust and heart...

"Oh Duo!" Quatre cried to his friend, who clung to the Arabian for comfort, Jessy didn't disturb neither one, knowing how important it must be for the two to be 'reunited'. This was their bond, and she wasn't a part of it, which was fine with her, she understood this was important for both of them. 

Though no one knew, there was another being present, hearing the whole conversation, though he didn't say a word. He was shell shocked, he was took by surprise at the statement the braided boy had just made...He didn't realize that the American was so insecure at the time, nor that pulling the gun had cause Duo to become such an emotional wreck. Heero silently climbed back up the stairs, unable to go into the kitchen he had originally set out to enter. He was unsure if he'd be able to apologize now, his actions were greater than he'd realized...

Silently, just audioable to himself, the Japanese whispered to the braided boy..."You don't know how sorry I am...I don't understand the emotions I feel for you, Duo." He mumbled, retreating to his room, one single tear streaking his face. 

- - - - - - - - - -

OMG! DON'T HURT ME! I know this is short, and that I left it at a terrible part, but that's how I am...Hope you liked it though. 

*~*

What's going to happen to Fei? What about Heero and Duo? Will Duo forgive Heero? Will either express their emotions? What will happen when the mission starts? How will things go? Will the group get along? 

- ~ - ~ - 

Heero: I'm an emotional wreck!? *glares at Jessy*

Jessy: Don't blame me! Its your fault you are so susceptible to loving Duo-chan!

Duo: AWW! I can never stay mad at my Hee-chan for long! *Smiles widely*

Quatre: I'm so glad you're back Duo! Now I won't feel guilty no more, and I can spend more time with Trowa! *Glumps Trowa*

Trowa: I agree...*Blushes but Glumps back*

Duo: I am sooooo jealous of you two.*looks sad*

Heero:*sighs in frustration* 

Jessy: You guys will get over it! *looks depressed but keeps up happy attitude*

******

****

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! 

I'll try and update SOON! 


	11. Mission with Trowa

****

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Chapter 11: 

Mission with Trowa

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By now it was morning, and Jessy slowly came into consciousness, the fresh, bring morning light filtering through a nearby window, directly onto her face. "Damn light." She cussed, as she tried to roll over and escape the morning rays, only to discover there wasn't enough couch to do so. *THUD* "Ow, Damnit." She said to herself, and slowly got to her feet, now much more awake than before, then she remembered exactly where she was, the memories of yesterday slowly filling her mind. "Everybody is probably awake now..." Jessy mused as she stumbled to the kitchen to make some morning coffee. "I am not a morning person..." She stated to herself, as she was busy putting the grounds in the filter. 

She heard a step or so from behind her, which startled her to say the least, she hadn't heard them descend the stairs. "You fell off the couch?" Came a soft, quiet voice, of none other than Trowa. 

  
"Yeah, my luck, I forgot..." She answered, shrugging, not turning around to face him while pouring a cup of coffee. "Here." She stated, handing a cup of coffee to the taller pilot, who accepted it willingly. As he sat down on a stool, at the counter, Jessy's mind had to speed up, and ask the question she was wondering. "Did you wake up last night?" She knew she heard a door creak slightly, last night while Duo was settling down. 

"Yes, but I stayed in my room." He told her, the reply soft spoken, as always. 

"Shit." She cussed at herself, it had to have been Heero who had heard. She was in trouble. "Heero, heard what Quatre and Duo were talking about...I'm going to die." She simply admitted as she sat beside the other. 

"What were they talking about?" Trowa asked, his curiosity getting the better of him for once. He was wondering what the braided pilots and his love could have been so intent on discussing, in the middle of the night. 

"Why Duo left..." He nodded, understanding now. "I have to tell you, he was an emotional wreck last night...But it was good they both expressed themselves, it wore them out I believe." She told him, and Trowa nodded, he knew Quatre had been so worked up, frustrated, and consumed lately, he had yet to let himself relieve himself of the clouding emotions. 

"Should I tell Duo...You know, that Heero heard?" She was going to say something else, but she was interrupted. 

"Yuy isn't the emotionally expressive type...I think it best he tell Duo himself, Heero might even express his emotions to him...Though I don't know how emotional the conversation was..." Trowa admitted, knowing Heero quite well from the time they had spent together. 

"Quite, in fact..." She commented, and took a long swallow of the dark coffee. "You're weary of me, I can tell..." She told him, and his reaction was nothing but a nod. "You want to trust me, but your soldier self won't let you...I read your body language, your eyes, and your voice..." Jessy stated, and now that got Trowa's attention, she was very correct, he nodded again, a little hesitant this time though. 

"How?" He questioned, few were so good at picking up on his signs of emotions and thoughts...Yet this new pilot had pointed them out very quickly, and almost easily. 

"It becomes another sense to you, when I had to use it in every day life...When I was in my gang, a few years back, I learned all sorts of fighting skills...Of course you know one important part of fighting is observing, reading your opponent..." She stopped briefly, seeming to wonder if he was paying attention, or even cared, he nodded to tell her to continue. "I was taught to watch other gangs, their members, the person's movements, sound, everything and anything that would suggest their emotions or thoughts...I picked up the sense easily, and its part of my everyday life now." She explained herself, and Trowa nodded. 

"I see." He simply stated, he understood that when you grow up on the streets, that observation is essential to live, its a survival skill...Keep up with the environment and the beings around you. It was similar to the way he grew up, though apparently Jessy's gang was loving, and caring of her, he never had anyone. His childhood was of beatings, fear, pain, and his military training. 

"I can understand you, more than you think...I know your childhood must have been...Intense...To become how silent, and be able to put up an invisible wall around yourself, not letting no one but Quatre past those boundaries..." _'How the hell!?' _Trowa thought, only Heero was wise enough to pick up on their relationship so far...Yet this girl had only known him a day, and knew...She was strange, it was unnerving, and even scary to think that she could read them so well. "I never should have said anything...Now you're going to see me as a 'freak', hell you and the other pilots are the first I've ever tried to read with my emphatic abilities...I know Quatre has emphatic senses also, but he's not sure how to use them...I learned to use mine years ago, but when I became part of Oz, I shut it down...I wouldn't let it take over my own judgment, I wanted to make mistakes, and understand things without my abilities...It seems I did worse than I imagined, I should have never abandoned my skills, maybe none of this would have never happened..." Trowa was dumbstruck, the girl was an emphatic! Did Quatre know? 

"No. You're wrong, I didn't understand you...Tell me this though." He paused, and Jessy looked at him in slight confusion, but nodded telling him to continue. "Do you have...*feelings* for Duo?" He was unsure to ask it, but he knew he had to, it was obviously slowly killing Heero. Also it had egged him since he first ever seen her, little over a year ago. 

Jessy nearly fell over, a look of complete and total shock washed over her face. After a few moments, she was able to regain control over her complete disbelief, and looked at Trowa with indignation. "MY GOD!" She shouted, and finally after shaking off her surprise, shock, and disbelief, the situation became quite hilarious. "You think...think that...I *LOVE* Duo!?" She was almost rolling with laughter, and she finally regained control over herself, and became serious for Trowa. 

Trowa was in complete shock, when she started laughing, after she shouted 'MY GOD'. "We had our suspicions." He admitted, and Jessy shook her head. 

"Well, I do love him..." Trowa's only visible eye widen, and his mouth was left agape. "But like a brother or a best friend! Not in the sexual way! Hell, I will admit I wasn't certain of my feeling at first, but shit after a year of contemplating, I determined that our bond and friendship were all we had! When I fount him, a sisterly love took over, not a 'OMG, my dear love', kind of love..." She explained, and Trowa raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not lying!" She snapped, and started to giggle at the thought of the others thinking her and Duo had a 'fling'. 

"Well...I..." The taller one couldn't bring himself to say what he want, no needed to say. 

"Trowa, I understand...I'm sure I'd make the accusation too, no need to say a damn thing!" She chimed, and this left the other more confused then ever. _'Her emotions are all twisted...One second she's serious and cold, like Heero, but then again she can be emotional, and happy-go-lucky like Duo...Hell she's confusing.' _Trowa thought, he didn't realize his confusion, and deep thought look was evident on his face, but apparently it was. "What are you thinking about?" Jessy questioned him, and he snapped out of his wave of thinking. 

Just then, Duo decided to clumsily stumble down the stairs, quite loudly also. "Hey! What are you two doing? I don't trust you two together, either you two would concoct some evil plan, or kill one another...Which is it?" Duo asked, as Jessy took his elbow and made him sit down. 

"Having a conversation...Till someone woke the whole house coming down..." Trowa commented, getting a playful glare, then a smirk of amusement from Duo, and a shake of the head from Jessy. 

"You want anything...Glutton?" Jessy questioned him, and Duo's eyes widened in playful shock, then he glared at her. 

"Where do you...."

"Give it up! You know its true! I'm sure Trowa would agree with me." She commented, and Duo narrowed his eyes, turning to look at the dumbstruck Trowa. 

"Don't get me involved..." He commented, and stood up. 

"Aw. Sorry Trowa, I didn't mean to scare you away...Hey, I told Heero that I'd go destroy that base for you guys..." She told him, getting the tall one's attention, and a raised eyebrow. 

"Heero let you take his mission?" Duo asked, in complete utter shock. 

"No...One condition...You gotta go with me." She told Trowa, who shook his head, he knew someone would have been assigned to accompany her. 

"Alright. We leave at dusk." He told her, and she nodded, knowing it was best to get it over with, and late evening was the best time to do it. 

"Hey Tro! I know you wanna know what's been going on these past few days...Sit, and we'll spill!" Duo told him, and Trowa nodded, curiosity and worry getting the better of him. 

After about twenty or so minutes of explaining, the two Americans were finished explaining their past few days. Trowa had retreated to the living room, and was watching the news. Jessy couldn't help but tell Duo what the others had thought of the two of them. 

"Duo..." She started to laugh, it was still very amusing, and the brunette raised an eyebrow and smirked at his friend's behavior. "You wanna know what the others have been thinking...since they first met...me?" She questioned, stopping her laughter, and trying to recollect herself. 

"If its that funny, than hell yeah!" He admitted, and Jessy nodded, she knew Duo's feeling for her were the same as hers, they'd discussed it before. 

"Well...Trowa told me...that all of them thought we were...Going together!" She finally busted out, and Duo started to laugh out too. "I think I scared him when I shouted 'My God' at him, it was the funniest thing! He looked totally shocked, it was priceless!'' She admitted, and Duo agreed. 

Finally their laughter subsided, and they fount they had an audience, apparently over hearing their whole laughing conversation. "Hey guys!" Duo chimed, in a much better mood than before. He took a long swig of the orange juice in front of him. At the stairs were Quatre and Heero, then in the doorway to the living room was Trowa. 

"Hi Duo, Jessy! You two are loud!" Quatre said, teasingly at the two of them. "I fell so embarrassed I ever thought that...But I was so wrong!" His cheeks burning slightly red. 

"Aw. Its ok Q-man! It served as a great emotional release, and gave a great laugh!" Duo admitted, making the Arabian's cheeks flare crimson. 

"You are not helping at all." Jessy told him, and started to look over the expression on the two stoics' faces. _'Shit, Heero looks pissed! But wait...He looks...hurt and sad!?! Damn, I was right, Heero does *really* have strong emotions for Duo...' _Jessy mused to herself, as she observed the look the Japanese was so desperately trying to hide, especially under her stare. 

"You should be in bed." Heero commented from the stairs, as he slowly descended. Jessy's as well as Quatre's empath abilities honed in on Heero's concern and hurt, leaving a very confused Arabian, as to why there was such a build up of self hatred, hurt, and longing buried in 01. 

"I told him to stay in bed! Even last night, when he came down stairs, but you know what a glutton he is, can't sleep without food but for so long!" Jessy commented, as she turned to the fridge, and as she dug into the fridge she continued. "All of you sit down, and I'll fix breakfast...Then in a few hours, me and Trowa have gotta leave." She told them, as she was pulling out various breakfast foods from the cold compartment. 

"You shouldn't have to cook I'll hel....." Quatre's kind and insistent reminder was cut off. 

"I do...Plus it gives me something to do." Jessy explained to him, as she dragged him closer and started to whisper to him. "You have no idea what its like, to feel Heero's hatred and know half of it is focused on me! Plus the fact that he, as well as Trowa don't trust me...Though I feel more comfortable now around Trowa, after talking with him..." She explained, and Quatre put his hand on her shoulder, reassuringly. "Duo was my first real friend since my gang days...They were like a family to me, and Duo, is the first person to ever mean anything to me...He's like my brother, Quatre, we know each other's weaknesses, strengths, pasts, *everything*..." She told him, and the Arabian was amazed. 

"I had no idea..." He admitted, and started to feel guilty for ever mistrusting her, or thinking she was using Duo. 

"Don't feel guilty...I hate pity..."She admitted, and she smiled knowingly at Quatre's confused look. "I'm surprised that by now you haven't figured it out!" She told him, and his confused look grew in intensity. 

"What do you mean? Know what?" He questioned, not knowing what she meant. 

"I'm a empathic, like yourself, yet your abilities are VERY sensitive...You haven't learned to focus and harness the emotions you pick up..." Quatre was dumbstruck, he'd never met another empathic person. Yet here was the sixth pilot, he'd just met, and didn't realize the almost obvious, and he was an emphatic himself! He felt REALLY stupid. 

"I...I have never known anyone else with emphatic abilities...How long have you had yours? And what do you mean, 'harness'? Have you?" He questioned, as Jessy started to concentrate on fixing breakfast. 

"Since you're talking with me, you can help after all..." Jessy told him, handing him the loaf of bread. "Get the dishes out too...I don't know where they are at." She admitted, as she started to fry the bacon and eggs. "Oh, and with the abilities...I harnessed mine when I was younger...My life, forced me too...I think I was born with them, and I think I finally learned to control them when I was about nine...Truthfully, I haven't used them since I entered the military base, not wanting too...I started trying to pick up on Duo's emotions when I first fount him, it was tough...He had it under a layer of hatred, sadness, and pain...I was put on sensory overload for awhile..." She admitted, and she returned her attention back to her cooking. 

"Did Duo...Hate us?" Quatre timidly questioned, afraid of the answer. 

"No...I don't believe so...I think he wanted to, but his true emotion wouldn't let him, he was under so much strain, stress, pressure...I'm surprised it took a year to finally get him to break down...I couldn't have stood it..." She admitted, and she seem the concerned look on Quatre's face. "Don't even ask what happened...I can't tell, I will never tell, unless Duo told me I could...I think it best he tell you guys on his own terms..." Jessy told the blonde, who sighed in defeat, he'd been caught. 

- - - - 

"Its not poisoned!" Jessy told them, after receiving uncertain looks and a glare from Trowa and Heero. "I PROMISE!" He told them, and sighed. "Duo and Wufei really like my cooking, they trusted me! Tell them Duo! DUO!?" She asked, and the other American just stuck his nose up, and acted as if he were effected by the comment, then his trying to stay serious expression, broke into a trillion pieces as he began to laugh. "ERRR! MEN! Especially *you* three! I think the only descent men are Quatre and Wufei!" Jessy told them, as she huffed. 

"Aww! Jessy! I'm sorry! You're food really is awesome, I just couldn't help it! And why ya mad at Tro? He's always suspicious, of everybody!" Duo told her, and she shook her head. 

"I don't care...You can eat if you want, I don't care if any of you starve!" Jessy commented to them, as she picked up her half eaten meal, and walked toward the trashcan. 

"I thought it was lovely! You must teach me and Duo how to cook, we both are, how would I say, 'need improvement' in the kitchen!" Quatre told her, and Jessy snickered. 

"You're saying, Yuy and Barton can cook?" She questioned in surprised. Trowa nodded, and Jessy smiled teasingly. "I can just imagine those two cooking..." She said playfully, and thought of seeing the two silent ones cooking the meals every evening...When she thought of the sight of either two in an apron over the stove was hilarious!

"What's so funny?" Heero asked, almost venomently_. 'OUCH!' _Jessy thought at the tone. _'I should get used to that.' _She knew he was furious, and loathing her at the moment, she *really* needed to make amends with him, and soon!

"Nothing..." She stated, sounding almost flat, as she did so, and started to gather the dirtied dishes. Duo and Quatre were more than a little worried by her sudden change in demeanor, she usually made a quick, tension relieving comment, but not this time. Heero didn't give a damn, his attention was elsewhere, to the braided boy across from him.

__

He must really hate me...How could I be so stupid!? Its all my fault that he's in pain...That he ended up getting hurt...How could I be so inconsiderate? Duo's the only person who's ever been there for me, yet I pushed him away! STUPID STUPID YUY!' Heero kept repeating in his mind, he thought he could never forgive himself, and he knew Duo never would. 

Jessy and Quatre could sense the intense struggle going on inside of Heero, and it was starting to really effect Quatre. "Hey, you ok?" Jessy asked, concerned that the blonde had turned pale. He nodded, and she lead him over to the counter, decided he should know. "Heero over heard us last night...He is loathing in self hatred, as well as the hatred he feels toward me..." She told him, and the Arabian looked totally shocked.

"But...Why does he hate you?" Quatre was brave enough to question, and Jessy gave him unknowing shrug. 

"I have no clue really...I think its because he has ALOT of feelings for Duo, he can't express...And when he hurt Duo, he fount me, and Heero doesn't trust me, for one, and another reason is, I think its jealousy..." Jessy admitted, and smirked knowingly at Quatre. "We've really got to do something to get those two together, before you go on overload...Do you have any idea what can happen to an empathic that gets over loaded to the max with emotions? Especially dark ones like hatred?" She questioned him, and Quatre looked interested yet cautious. 

"What, happens?" He questioned her, curiosity was brimming his instincts. 

"They go into a catatonic state...Have no visible conscious, their just a shell of a body, and the same thing will happen to am emphatic under a ton of stress...You gotta be careful, especially sense your still very sensitive, and in the skills of our profession, it'll get harder and harder for you to stay calm...Unless you harness your senses..." Jessy told him, and Quatre looked shocked, but nodded to show he had listened. 

The facts that Jessy laid out for Quatre, seemed vast, and a little unbelievable, but they had the poor Arabian strained. "Trowa..." Jessy called lightly to the tall, quiet pilot of Heavy Arms. "Quatre seems ill, take him upstairs..." Was all she said, and the tall one complied, scooping his little koibito into his arms and carried him upstairs. The rest of her day, she spent avoiding Heero, and doing small things around the safe house to keep her occupied. 

Finally it got to much, she had to return to her apartment and get her stuff, the stuff that she needed at least. With a quick word to Duo, telling him where she was off to, and when to expect her back, he warned her. "Be careful, it could be being watched...Make sure ya ain't seen!" He warned, all teasing put aside. 

"I know, don't worry...I'll bring just the main things, clothes and electronics, and Naomi." Jessy told him, then had to make a playful comment, one to get Duo back for the night before. "I pwomise daddy!" She said teasingly, and got a playful, boisterous laughter from the braided boy. With a quick wave behind her, Jessy made her exit. 

- - - - 

She'd been gone from the safe house for nearly an hour, and Duo would be expecting her back within thirty five minutes. With three good sized boxes packed into the back of the small red Chevy, that she had successfully hot wired, and the dog, she was ready to leave. Being careful, Jessy dropped the Chevy off where she had fount it, and headed through the two back yards, that lead to the safe house. 

When the door opened, dog in tow behind her, Jessy managed to get in the house, all three boxes stacked up in her arms. "HIYA!" Shrieked Duo, causing Jessy to loose balance, and almost topple over, her and the boxes. Luckily the menacing braided boy, grabbed the boxes, pushing them back into alignment so Jessy could set them down properly. 

"Don't EVER do that again, Duo Maxwell!" She finally yelled at him, scolding him for his childishness. He just grinned maliciously, not caring what she said, it was worth scaring her. 

"What ever! Hello girl!" Duo chimed, welcoming the dog, that wait patiently by his side. "I'll take to my room..." He explained, those five words, giving more meaning to Jessy than it would take a whole speech. Unluckily, their plan didn't work so well, cause Duo got caught with the dog, and by Heero. 

"YOU BROUGHT A DOG!?" He roared, Jessy cringed at the oncoming argument, the house almost shook by Heero's rage, as he rushed down the stairs. 

"So what?" She calmly asked, while her heart rate and pulse had sped up drastically, she wouldn't let her nervousness and the fact she was quite frightened, show. Though she knew this simple question, was pushing the Japanese a little to far. 

"That *thing* is not staying!" He explained, voice shaking, apparently with rage. _'Damn, I have REALLY made him mad...O well.' _Jessy thought, almost amused.

"She's staying! There's no reason she shouldn't, you won't be responsible for her!" She yelled back at him, and noted she heard two pair of rushing footsteps down the stairs, one of which was Duo, the other having to be Trowa. 

"That monstrosity is leaving! It could give away our location!" Heero retaliated, as the two other pilots entered the room, ready to break up the fighting if it got physical. 

"Naomi, is staying, I don't give a damn, what you say Heero Yuy, you don't have a say this time!" Jessy explained, her voice never rising, as she tried to keep any emotion except determination from her voice. 

Duo seen it as his chance, to back up the dog, not to make Heero mad, but he wanted the dog to stay. "She stays..." 

"WHAT!?" The Japanese asked in disbelief, and Jessy turned to him too, not expecting him to defend her. 

"Heero, the dog won't be anywhere near you! Me and Jessy can take care of it, it'll be out of your way, and she won't cause trouble." Duo explained, making Heero glare for a second, but quickly the glare turned into a frown, and the Japanese hung his head. Quickly walking toward the stairs, he mumbled. 

"Whatever." Before he disappeared up the stairs, leaving the three below to stare up at the stairs in disbelief. 

"What...What was that all about!?" Duo questioned, his eyes and ears disbelieving what he had just witnessed. Jessy had a good idea, but she wouldn't let Duo know, it was up to him and Heero to figure this out on their own. So she just shrugged, and shook her head lightly, and Duo sighed. "That's not normal..." He stated, and looked for Jessy for answers, she shook her head, refusing to answer him. 

"I'm not telling you what you should do! He's your best friend, not mine, he hates my guts!" She countered that pouting look, and Duo glared at her for a second, for the comment. When he sighed and retreated up the stairs, Jessy turned to Trowa. "We should leave." She told him, and he nodded. 

- - - - 

Jessy had to set the car they were going to use, not far from the large forest that bordered the West side of town, that would be where they left the Gundams till the next day. Once she had set the car in place, she rushed through the woods to where she had stowed away, Demoness for the day. "Its time to shake things up!" She exclaimed to the advanced mecha. Once she climbed into the cockpit, the control panels and visionary screens came to life. "Alright, lets go!" She said, as she maneuvered the gundam to head to the coordinates that she set, representing the base. 

When she finally got within a mile, she spotted the other large mecha. Unmistakably, she recognized it as Heavy Arms, and she couldn't wait to see it in action. Trowa seemed to have seen her two, because he changed his direction by a few degrees, to a point where the two would meet. "They just sounded the alarm." He announced, as his face came into view on a screen. Jessy pulled up her camera, and sent the imagery file to Heavy Arms. 

"This base, has about fifty mobile suits, when I ran a scan...They've probably loaded up more though, since then." She informed him, and he nodded. "Here they come." She said, with a calm voice, yet she was plainly ready for anything. 

Ahead of them, a huge mass of mobile suits flocked in on them, three obvious sectioned off groups. "They've got a divisionary tactic..." Trowa explained, and Jessy huffed at him. 

"I can tell...25 Aries, 30 Leos, and...O hell!" She was trying to lay out the format of the groups when she noticed one model of the suits. 

"What?" Trowa asked, his soft and calm voice driving Jessy mad. 

"The other type of suit...Its a new type, they were processing them at the base I was at...Their called Triyons. From what I gather, they're extremely strong, and have a defense that of a gundam...Their usual ammunition hold, is about 150 missiles, and 300 mech shots..." She laid it out, that was all she could remember. "By the looks of it, each sector has fifty Triyons..."

"Well, this will be more interesting then." Came the reply, and Jessy realized she was over reacting, this would be easy. 

"I agree, but what about this division? Apparently they've been expecting us, probably all of us..." She started, then finished her sentence as she remembered it. "They've got to have a large back up unit...Probably the majority are Triyons, their abilities are outstanding and excel that of an Aries or a Leo." Jessy explained again, and Trowa nodded in understanding. 

"We'll split, destroy as many of the enemy, head to the main center of the base while I herd the majority away from you...You destroy the base, don't fail." He told her, and to tell the truth, she was quite surprised. 

"You must have started to trust me...Heero would never do that, ya know?" She questioned, and Trowa's face grew more serious. "Yes, alright, understood. I won't fail." She told him, leaving her high spirits behind, and switching into 'battle mode'. 

"Hn." _'O hell'_. She thought. _'He's going Heero on me.' _She thought, as she rushed into the middle sector of the division. Within minutes, Heavy Arms had taken down half a division, its rain of ammunition was incredible. Jessy had managed to start slicing mobile suites, with the two blades that unjoined from the arms, and locked into place at the wrists into the hands of Demoness. 

The two guns, one on the outside of each leg, mobilized and fired at some of the oncoming mass. Quickly she sped to center above the base, noting that Trowa had managed to create a diversion for her. Without much thought, she fired a rapid fire of missiles at various points of the base. The end result? The base was engulfed by flame and smoke, and Jessy quickly turned back to help Trowa with the remaining troops. 

"I didn't fail." She told him, and he smirked at her, then nodded. "How's your ammo?" She questioned, knowing that he was probably low, as the onslaught that he had sent to the troops, had to have used most of his remaining ammunition. 

"Low, about 15% remaining." He informed her, and she nodded, she was right. 

"Mines at about 55%, together, that should be enough to finish up." She relayed, and a 'hn', was her reply. The two were great working together, Jessy and Demoness had a strength and grace of their own, and their specialty of grace was with two blades. Trowa took a few seconds, every now and again to watch the other Gundam, trying to understand its capabilities. 

Soon, all their ammunition was out, and still ten Triyons were left. "These are what were left from the back up units...We'll manage." Trowa told her, and she huffed. 

"Yeah, but we're going to get a great deal of damage, they're still full of ammo!" She reminded him, and Trowa mentally scolded himself, that was about 3000 shots, and 1500 missiles, they had their work cut out. "Lets go!" She snapped at him, and rushed into the crowd, immediately starting to swipe her blades at the heads of the gundams, their weakness. 

- - - - 

"Well, I'm surprised." Jessy said, laughing, Trowa raised an eyebrow. "We didn't get that much damage, I was surprised...I was sure I'd have at least 60% damage! But I made it out with only 41%! How did Heavy Arms come out? He seemed to have less than half." Pilot 03 nodded, yes he did manage to get less than half damage. 

"46%." He announced, and Jessy beamed. 

"Ha, wait till I tell Duo! I got off with 5% less damage!" Trowa shook his head, he'd never hear the end of this. The rest of the drive was silent, as he kept his mind focused on driving through dark and vacant streets. Finally they arrived at an alleyway, only a few yards from the safe house. 

Once they got inside, Jessy noticed the light in the living room was on, and that there was a bowl of dog food and water in the floor. "Naomi?" She called, as she entered the living room, expecting Duo to be in there. "Quatre!" She called, quite surprised the blonde was lying on the couch, looking much better than earlier, and the dog was curled up with him. 

"O! You startled me! How'd everything go?" He asked, as Trowa rounded behind Jessy, and sat down beside the Arabian. 

"Great! 250 mobile suits down! Base destroyed, and we fount out that Oz seems to be mass producing a new mobile suit." She relayed to him. 

"A new suit? What is it?" Quatre questioned, as he moved to sit in Trowa's lap, the taller one blushing. 

"Trowa, you don't have to be embarrassed! Don't mind me at all!" She told him, noting the look of apprehension in the taller one. Then once 03 had relaxed, and wrapped his arms around the blonde, she continued. "Well, its called Triyon...Its actually an awesome suit...150 missiles, 300 mech shots, and a defensive armor like one of the gundams..." Jessy informed, the blonde who was deeply inhaling the missed scent of his lover. 

"Oh, and you said 250 suits? How'd you manage?" Quatre curiously asked, concerned for the condition of the gundams. 

"Oh we managed out great! Trowa received 46% damage, and I got off with 41%." She announced, happily teasing the emerald eyed pilot. 

"Hee, I'm sure that was a hit to his pride." Quatre said, as he started to kiss Trowa lightly on the lips. 

"I think so too!" Jessy said as she flopped out on *her* couch, across from the love birds. "Where is Duo?" She questioned, quite curious why the braided boy wasn't down here, he must be asleep, it was 2 A.M. after all. 

"Uh...In bed." Came the answer, and Jessy raised an eyebrow, the blonde seemed to be flustered, as he dug his face into the crook of Trowa's neck. But Jessy couldn't miss the bright blush that was spread across his face. 

'This is gonna be good!' She thought to herself, knowing perfectly well what the blonde was not telling her. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

HEE HEE! How was that? I'm really sorry it took SOOOO long to write this, but I've been REALLY sick lately! Bah, being sick sucks! 

*~*~* 

What is it the blonde was so flustered about? Will Duo and Heero ever talk? Does Duo have any idea that Heero thinks he hates him? Does either realize they are burning with passion for the other? What about poor Wufei? Will the gang ever rescue the poor Chinese? 

*~*~*~*

Wufei: I'm totally forgotten!? 

Jessy: NO! We'll rescue you next time! PROMISE! 

Wufei: *looks hurt, yet really pissed* Yeah.

Quatre: *still blushing crimson* Uh... *runs to Trowa and acts sheepish*

Trowa: .....*blushes* 

Duo: I know what's happening! Hee Hee, Q-man, are you still so shy!?

Heero: *Glares* Hn, shy. *light pink creeps to his cheeks*

Duo: Hee-kun! You're so cute when you blush!

Jessy: *sweatdrops* This has become a little out of hand! 

Duo: Of course! *glumps Heero* 

Heero:*looks totally shocked*

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hee Hee! Good humor, it can't hurt, (I know I'm Korny but give me a break!)

****

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! 


	12. Beginnings

****

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

Chapter 12:

****

Beginnings:

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Right when Jessy and Trowa left...

'What's wrong with him? Did I do something? Is he actually being NICE to ME?' Duo thought, he couldn't miss that hurt, sadness, emptiness, and bitterness that had frosted itself in Heero's eyes. 

As he headed toward his room, the third door on the right, he passed Heero's room, the door right before his. As soon as he had come within a foot of Heero's room, he heard a loud crashing sound. _'What the hell? Is he trying to tear down the place!?' _Duo thought, and he kept on to his room, but then he heard something that could be described as, smashing machinery. _'The only electronics in there is...HIS LAPTOP!?_**[1]**_He smashed his laptop!? That's serious...' _The American decided to go into his room, and listen from there at the destruction the Japanese was causing. 

After about five minutes, no more sounds of destruction could be heard, and Duo was thankful that Quatre was at the end of the hall, and probably was asleep, so he couldn't hear the mass destruction taking place in the building. The last sound that Duo heard was a hard 'thud' then 'crack', that sounded of something blunt and heavy hitting the wall. When noise ceased to continue from the Japanese's room, he got worried. '_What the hell could he be doing!?' _The American thought, as he heard not one footstep or shuffle from inside the other room. 

-* - * - * Meanwhile * - * - *

__

'I'm so stupid...He hates me, he defends the Ozzie! He has to hate me! But I'll do whatever he says...' Heero thought, his emotions and thoughts were jumbled in chaos. He stormed up to his room, and as soon as he entered, he took his anger and frustration out on his bed. Flipping the whole thing over, frame, mattress, and box spring. That didn't help, but he tried to calm himself down, sitting down at the desk. As he drummed his fingers rapidly, and harshly, sending pin needles of pain through his hands, he couldn't take the pent up frustration. Slamming his fist into the desk, it cracked under the blow. Though his fist had large splinters of wood imbedded in it, and small streams of blood running down the fingers onto his laptop, his anger flared onto the piece of hardware. 

With one quick movement, the laptop, plug, and outlet were flung into the sidewall, the compact computer crashing into a few dozen pieces. _'What's wrong with me!? I've never let things get to me! I'm the Perfect Soldier, I can take care of any 'feelings'!' _One of the voices commanded him, his 'soldier' conscience. _'NO! I hate being the 'Perfect Soldier! I want to be 'human', I want to feel compassion!' _The younger, more innocent voice stated, this voice was strong, but not commanding, his conscience that brimmed with emotion, even with the lack of it. 

Even more confused than before, he started to pace, kicking the items in the floor violently. A few minutes of this passed, while he tried to sort things out, but it wasn't working, just making his head hurt. In one final bout of anger and frustration, Heero punched the wall with a lot of strength, by the force of the blow, the wall crumbled in a hole around his fist. Without thinking, the exhausted Japanese yanked his hand out of the thick plaster wall, and sunk to the floor. Now both hands were a bloody mess, but his right fist had bits of plaster and dust embedded under the flowing rivers of blood that flowed from the fresh rips and holes in his flesh. 

Totally confused and dazed, Heero drew his knees up to his chest, and he sat his head on his knees. Taking measured deep breaths, trying to calm himself, but fount it wasn't working. Finally the younger, emotional voice took control, and Heero fount himself releasing his emotions in a way he'd never expressed, through tears and shaking sobs. As the first salty tears flowed down his cheek, seeping into the corner of his mouth, confirmed to Heero he was crying. Though he didn't care, he just sat there in the corner of the ever dimming room, as the sun set lower in the sky. 

* - * - * - * 

Duo cautiously exited his room, letting the dog out and free through the house. He knocked lightly on the door, expecting no answer or a growl, he cringed in waiting. "Go away." Came the husky, yet muffled reply, and Duo furrowed his brows, something wasn't right. 

"Heero?" He questioned as he pushed open the door, and heard a frustrated sigh from the far end of the room. The sun was almost fully set, and little light lit the room, and Duo reached for the light switch. 

"Don't cut it on!" Came the snapped reply, though still muffled, as though he wasn't even looking up. Opening the door even further, the American let the hallway light flood into the room, lighting up the damage done. 

"Damn, you must really be mad at me..." Duo mumbled, as his gaze filtered toward the huddled boy in the far corner. His gazed locked onto the trembling boy, and Duo was confused at first. Heero's head snapped up at the mumbled words he heard escape the braided one's lips. Unfortunately he didn't expect to see the American starring at him, and when he looked up, eyes met, Duo seeing the tear streaked face. 

Heero laid his head back down on his knees, now frustrated and actually scared, scared of rejection and embarrassment. "No...I'm not mad at you." He replied, as more tears cascaded down his face, and seeped through the fabric of his jeans. 

"Heero...I..." Duo was searching for words, but in his shocked daze, his heart was breaking at the sight of the Japanese, totally lost look. Then the amethyst eyes noticed the blood that was on the others pants, looking over Heero quickly, he didn't at first see the bloodied fists that were hid in his lap. But the crying boy moved slightly, bringing his arms back around to huddle his knees closer to his chest, when Duo seen the damage. "Your hands..." Duo gasped, as he hurried toward the Japanese, reaching for a wrist gently, Heero flinched at the sudden contact. "I need to clean these up..." The braided one told the Japanese, as he stood back up. 

"Hn." Was the reply, and Duo smiled meekly, the sight of the Japanese looking so helpless and lost, was heart wrenching for him. He walked over and into the bathroom, that Heero's room was conveniently connected to, and pulled out the medical kit, and then filled a basin full of water. 

Bringing the needed items back to the bedroom, and sitting them beside the still hunched up Japanese, Duo sighed. "What made you do a fool thing like sticking your fist through the wall?" He questioned, looking expectantly at Heero for the answer, while he started to gently clean away the blood on his right hand. 

"I don't know." Came the reply, now calmed, apparently he had stopped crying, and was recollecting himself. 

"Well next time, make sure its a damn good reason." Duo teased, as he started to poor antiseptic onto Heero's mutilated knuckles and fingers. 

"Itai!" Heero said clenching his teeth at the searing pain the liquid caused his wounds. 

"Gomen, I know." Duo apologized to the Japanese, who had tensed ten fold at the unexpected solution. Now the American efficiently bandaged the hand, and moved on to the other. 

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Heero asked, not looking up from where his face was still buried in his knees. That got the braided one a little off guard, cause he stopped and starred at the mop of wild chocolate brown hair. 

"What? You're hurt! Damn it Heero, I am trying to help..." Duo answered him, his voice low but full of the disbelief he was struck with, and the understanding he was trying to use to get the other boy to understand. Heero apparently didn't get the message cause he sighed again, and pulled his hands away from Duo as soon as the American had finished. 

"Duo..." Came a near whisper, as if the Japanese was talking to himself, or to a dream, the braided pilot turned to look back down at the other when he had returned from the bathroom. "Gomen...I didn't mean to hurt you..." He whispered, and started to say a few other incoherent phrases before more hot tears flooded down his face, warping his voice with sobs. 

The DeathScythe Pilot was like a deer caught in headlights, he had no idea what to do. '_He just apologized!....No duh!....But, I don't think he knows I'm still here...So?...I don't want to leave him like that....Then don't...But...No buts, apparently he's confused, comfort him baka!...I...Look at him, you know you want to...I think he hates me...Why'd he be begging for forgiveness and crying if he did?...I don't know about this...You know you want to!...True, but still...' _**[2]**Duo battled his own thoughts, being torn between leaving the Japanese to sort it out, or comforting him like he had so longed to do, hold the 'Perfect Soldier', who's mask had been cracked. 

Duo walked slowly back toward Heero, and caught the sobbing sentence. "I....know he hates me...But I can....still try and...be nice..." Was all he could make out, and he immediately crouched down to Heero's level, knowing he should right what the Japanese thought. 

"No..." The braided one said, placing his hand on the other's shoulder, making the Japanese flinch, and head shot up, surprised by Duo's presence. "I don't hate you! How could I hate you Heero?" The American questioned, giving a meek smile to the other boy, while searching the red and puffy blood shot, Prussian blue eyes. 

"How could you not? After I hurt you like that...How could you forgive me? I hurt you..." Heero retorted, his tears turned silent, and he talked with relative calm. 

"It was my fault, I should have known my boundaries, I understand that you guys need time to be AWAY from me...Like I had to be away from you guys, it makes sense, we're stuck together for days, even weeks at a time in one place...Do you really think we're going to be all up to par with each other?" Duo stated, as he reached over and brushed away a few of the locks of brown hair from Heero's face. Instinctively, the Japanese leaned into the touch, the touch he had craved since he'd first met the amethyst eyed pilot. 

"But still, I...tried to kill you..." Heero reminded him, and Duo rolled out laughed. 

"You wouldn't have pulled the trigger, even if you wanted to! You know you love me to much to do that!" Duo joked, as he looked back at the Japanese who's eyes glistened with the tears that were still locked in. Going back to being serious, the American sat down beside Heero, and looked him in the eyes. "Why did you just 'give up' the argument with Jessy, when I started in?" 

"That's what you wanted, and I vowed to not hurt you anymore, thus you could have what ever you wanted...As long as I could supply it." Heero answered, meaning every word of it, though he still didn't like Jessy, he'd accept her, for Duo's sake. 

To say the least, Duo was shell shocked, and dumbstruck, he'd never believe that Heero Yuy, the same boy who used to ignore him and be cold, was offering anything and everything he could offer at Duo's will! The American quickly made sure that the Japanese wasn't drunk or hallucinating, and when he locked gazes with the Prussian eyed beauty, he saw the sadness, torment, and passion within. Duo smiled broadly, and knew that the boy of his dreams cared for him, deeply, only that could be expressed the way his eyes almost cried it out. 

"Heero...I..." For once, Duo was at a lost for words, and he tried to search for the words to express himself. Finally after a few moments of silence, and the Japanese's sigh of frustration and pain, the brash American decided actions speak louder than words. Deciding not to do what he'd always wanted, kiss the luscious, fine, pink, perfect lips of the Perfect Soldier, he choose to start off with a simple display of compassion, and offer comfort to the distraught boy. 

Leaning toward the Japanese, who still had his face buried in his knees, Duo wrapped his arms around Heero, in a comforting hug, that meant much more than it seemed. Feeling the invasive arms, at first the Wing pilot tensed, then relaxed quickly at the realization it was Duo's whose arms were wrapped around him. "Duo..." He sighed, as he lifted his head up, and slowly stretched out his now stiff legs. 

The braided pilot moved his arms, snaking them around to pull the boy into his lap, Heero easily complied, caught in the ice melting moment. Duo pushed some o the hairs out of the other's eyes, and stared into the Prussian depths that you could get lost in. _'God, this is to much...I'm taking advantage of his emotional breakdown! How sick am I!? But I won't do anything, will I?...What if he does something?...Yeah right...I wouldn't doubt it.' _The two voices battled out again, as both boys inched closer, until both sets of lips met in a gentle, uncertain kiss. _'O GOD!...I told you...This is wonderful...You said it...So warm, I never want this moment to end...' _As quickly as it happened, the breath taking, gentle kiss was broken, both boys embarrassed, yet yearning for more. 

"I...I..." The perfect soldier tried to form words, but none came to his slightly moving lips. Duo's yearning and pent up passion for the Japanese, couldn't take it, and quickly claimed the pink lips with his own. "Mmph." Was the muffled and surprised noise that escaped Heero's throat as he quickly joined in the kiss, parting his lips slightly at the teasing of Duo's tongue on his bottom lip. The braided one took the silent and timid invitation, letting his tongue slowly explore the hot cavern. Rubbing his tongue against Heero's, the Japanese responded by creating a spar between the two. 

All to soon, but minutes had passed and the two couldn't survive without breathing, they parted. _'That was wonderful...Amazing...Awesome...It was Heero!...Yeah, and he looks so _hot_ right now, look at him!' _The voices shared with one another, piling note upon note of how amazing the kiss was. 

Both pair of lips were swollen, and red, each boy's cheeks flushed with a tint of red. "That was..." Heero tried to think of a word that would describe the experience he had just token part in. 

"Unbelievable, unreal, amazing!" Duo filled in for him, and the Japanese nodded, but it was so much more than that. 

"My first." Heero announced, and the braided pilot stared at him as if he had two heads. "And I'd never expected it to be from you..." He told Duo, smirking ever so slightly, awe in the Japanese's voice. 

"Same here..." The Deathsctythe pilot admitted, and pulled Heero to him, loving the warmth that engulfed him when he was touching the Wing pilot. Duo's mind and body needed that comfort, as he remembered what had happened that night in the Oz base, he internally shivered but knew he was alright with the Japanese, that was in his arms. 

"I don't want to move...I want this to last, forever." Heero whispered, almost dreamingly, and he felt Duo's head nod. 

"Who said it can't? Just not here..." Duo told him, kissing the bronzed ear. The simple action sent shivers and lightning bolts of delight through Heero, all ending up in between his legs. 

"Aa." Came the response, and Duo slowly released the messy haired other. "My room's a mess..." He announced, almost a note of humor in the soft, firm voice. 

"My room isn't..." The braided pilot admitted as he hoisted Heero up, not grabbing his injured hands. "Come ooooon." Duo playfully pleaded as he pulled the Japanese with him, by the elbow, bouncing enthusiastically as he did so. 

"You're to excited." Heero stated, with a soft smirk on his lips, as he was being gently pulled into Duo's room. "I'm surprised I can see your floor." He added teasingly to the braided boy, who he now wrapped his arms around, possessively yet shyly. The American beamed at Heero, as he made his way over to the closet, the Japanese's arms still wrapped around his waist. 

"To get changed, we gotta separate...I don't think we'd both fit in the same pair of boxers..." As soon as the words came out, Duo blushed, he didn't realize it was going to sound like that. "I mean..." He tried to correct himself but Heero put a finger to his lips to hush him. 

"I know." The Japanese told him, as he unwrapped his arms and sat down on the bed right behind him. Pulling his shirt off, and throwing it in with Duo's shirt in the floor by the door, he stood to pull his jeans off. Both boys' heart racing, they'd dreamed of sleeping in the other's arms, but never truly believed it would happen, and they were afraid it was just a dream. 

As Duo pulled his black sweatpants off, exposing the white bandage that was wrapped around his leg, Heero got his first real view of Duo. Only clad in his black silk boxers, the boy was stunningly beautiful, perfectly proportioned, even the multiple scars didn't damage his beauty. Heero reached a hand out, and ran it down a slash that marred the boy's back, Duo instinctively tensed and shrunk away from the touch. Suddenly remembering it was Heero, and the Japanese wouldn't hurt him, he turned to face him. 

The bronze skinned pilot had only a pair of dark blue boxers on, a noticeable bulge in the middle, Duo smiled, he was also sporting a bulge now. "How did you get those?" Heero asked, as he ran two fingers down another large scar that was on Duo's abdomen. 

"Ozzies, when I was captured last year...They really did a number on me, ne?" He questioned with a sad smirk, that Heero didn't miss. 

"Gomen nasai, I wanted to go back when I seen you hadn't made it out..." The Japanese sadly admitted, adverting his gaze from the American. 

"It wasn't your fault...I'd have rather it been just me, then more than one of us..." Duo told him, lifting the other's chin up with two fingers. "I don't want you to think it was your fault...It was mine for being stupid enough to not keep right behind you." He told him, and drew into the awaiting lips, this time, Heero took the lead, and teased the braided boy's lips open, letting his tongue explore the new territory. Duo sighed internally he loved this, but he was actually mortally terrified of what Heero might want next. 

__

'O god...I don't know what's the matter with you, he won't be like**-them-...**I know, but still, I don't think I can handle it...If you tell him you're not ready, won't he accept that? He did tell you he'd do what ever you ask of him...You're right...I know...' The two voices discussed the welled up fear, and pain of Duo's, he didn't want to break down now, when he finally had the one thing he'd die for to obtain, true love, Heero. 

The Japanese noticed the sudden tension and hesitation in the DeathScythe pilot, and he drew away from the swollen, luscious, soft lips and gazed into the amethyst pools. "What's wrong?" He asked, fearful that Duo didn't care for him, or he was doing something wrong. 

"I...I...Can't..." Heero hung his head, he knew it was coming, the braided boy didn't love him, like him, want him. "I can't go any further, than this...I...I'm not ready..." Duo admitted, tears welling his eyes at the admittance, and the look of hurt that had crossed the Wing pilot's face before he had even confessed. 

To say the least, Heero was over joyed, he wasn't ready either, and it also gave him the chance to still clarify his intentions with Duo. "Me either..." He told the chestnut haired wonder, as he sat down on bed, breathing a sigh of relief. "Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't try it, not if you didn't want me to...I told you, I'd do what ever I can for you." Heero told him, and Duo beamed, his tension and hesitation gone, as he pounced on the boy that was sitting on his bed. 

After being prisoner in a lip lock, Heero gazed into the violet eyes, the many questions he wanted to, no needed to ask his braided love, were numerous and relentless. "Tell me..." Heero started, a little awkward because he didn't know how to phrase the question. "Tell me about Duo Maxwell, I want to know **everything** about him." He stated, and immediately reconsidered his question after the pain, fear, and sadness that enveloped the amethyst pools. "You don't have to tell me..." He tried to reseal the wound he'd just cut open. 

"No...I want to talk about it..." And thus began the hour of Duo explaining his life, from the time he could first think, being orphan, the Maxwell Church, Dr. G, being at the Oz base, and why he snapped on his beloved. 

"Gomen Duo...I had no idea." Heero told him, holding the braided boy tightly and possessively as he cried. The Japanese buried his face in the chestnut locks that he had previously set free from their braided bond. "Ai Shiteru, Duo, gomen nasai..." He desperately tried to comfort the American, and accidentally admitted his love for the boy. 

Duo was struck like a lightning bolt, his body tensed for a moment, as it registered through his head, Heero **LOVED** him!?! _'I told you...Shut up, I can't believe it...Believe it...I do, but its so hard, so *different* for him...He loves you, that's all that matters...Maybe its from the stress, its all in his head!?...No, he loves you, stop arguing and admit!' _Finally Duo sighed, he could never win, even though it was him he was arguing with, so it was kind of hard to win or loss. Heero dreaded what was to come, he noticed the tension and apprehension that coursed through the American, he didn't love the Japanese. 

"I love you too Heero." Duo admitted, and both boys shared the perfect moment starring passionately into one another's eyes. Sharing one more kiss, they reluctantly let sleep over come them, and fell asleep, entangled in one another's arms. 

*~*~*~*

Trowa and Jessy were back, and were lightly chatting with Quatre, and suddenly remembered. "Where is Duo?" She questioned, quite curious why the braided boy wasn't down here, he must be asleep, it was 2 A.M. after all. 

"Uh...In bed." Came the answer, and Jessy raised an eyebrow, the blonde seemed to be flustered, as he dug his face into the crook of Trowa's neck. But Jessy couldn't miss the bright blush that was spread across his face. 

'This is gonna be good!' She thought to herself, knowing perfectly well what the blonde was not telling her. "Oh! I'm glad they've made up, those two were killing me to get them together..." Jessy sighed, relieved that the braided boy had someone that truly loved him, and could give him what he wanted and needed. Subconsciously, she started to fidget, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, and her hands swiftly un done her braid, and re did the flowing mass into a ponytail, letting the strands spread out across her back in waves. 

"You going to leave your hair like that?" Trowa asked, noting how Jessy had seemed suddenly uncomfortable with her hair braided, and her rush to change hair styles. "I thought you always kept it in a braid, like Duo's..." He questioned amused by the girl's actions. 

"Yeah, that was while I was worried about Duo...Now I have no worries, Heero can take care of him, and for the first time since I met Duo, its VERY uncomfortable and strange to have my hair up, in anything other than a ponytail..." She admitted as she suddenly yawned. 

"You seem tired, why don't you go to sleep?" Quatre asked, and Jessy nodded in agreement, she was tired, stress was getting to her. 

"Tomorrow we start on our plans to get Wufei, I don't want him in Oz's clutches, for no longer than at all neccessary...I know what those assholes will do to a prisoner, especially a gundam pilot..." She gritted her teeth, remembering how bad off Duo was, and she wanted to get Wufei out ASAP, before something like that could happen to the Chinese. 

"Agreed, as soon as everyone is up, we'll start our planning." Quatre told her, and snickered at another yawn escaped the sleepy Jessy. "Night Jess." He told her, as she got up and headed toward the stairs. 

"Night Quat, night Trowa. I'm going to take a relaxing bath, and when I get out, both of you should be in your own room...Out of **my** living room, I do plan to sleep in here ya know." She called back to them, and immediately heard them kissing. Grinning widely, she headed up to the bathroom, ready to take that relaxing hot bath. 

On the top floor it became irressitable to go and check on the two snoozing pilots, and she peered into Heero's room. _'Hell, appears he decided to tear the place apart...OUCH!' _She thought the last bit when she noticed the fist sized hole in the wall, and blood. 'Heh, no wonder Quatre retreated downstairs...Heero was surely pissed off at me, but he doesn't seem to have any hate now...Love and content, how perfect, and Duo's the same.' She thought happily, as she quietly cracked open Duo's door, and smiled widely at the two boys that were wrapped up in one another's arms. _'KAWAII! Kodiak moment!? **[3]**They look so cute and content, you'd never realize they were a pair of the 'killer' Gundam pilots. You'd think they were just normal teenage boys...Ha, Heero would kill me for thinking something like that...I really hope those two make it out alright, and can really be content with peace...' _With that she slowly retreated to the bathroom, and ran her bath water. 

*~*~*~*

"Morning!" Jessy said, as she bounded into the kitchen where Heero and Duo sat at the counter. 

"Morning Jess!" Duo said excitedly, shining in happiness. Jessy winked at him, telling him that she knew, and that made the braided boy blush, but grin even wider. 

"Hn." Was Heero's reply, as he studied the girl. 

"HEERO!" Duo snapped at him, and nudged him in the side, making the Japanese glare at him slightly. "Don't be like that, you're not gonna get away with one word phrases anymore."

"His most famous phrase is 'Omae O Korosu', that's more than one word...But then again that's not a very good phrase in the safe house...'' Jessy said, and Duo glared at her, but Heero nodded curtly, getting a frustrated sigh out of his braided love. "Heero..." Jessy had begun, gaining the said boy's attention. "You haven't cleaned your room up have ya? I mean, I seen the 'war zone' last night, and I figured it hadn't been cleaned yet..." That comment gained a death glare out of him. 

"No, its the same." He replied, and Jessy looked happy. 

"K, I'll clean it up, I gotta have something to do...When the other two come down, we'll start planning Wufei's escape...Oh, and Heero, use my laptop, the ash colored one...The black one is my personal one...Ashed colored one is brand new, you can have it, but I doubt you'd want it...But you better use it, there's a program on the puter that can gain easy access to another computer's memory, and you can pull up saved info, as long as you have the passwords, easy stuff." Jessy told him, Heero raised an eyebrow. 

"Hn." He said, and immediately regretted it, for Duo smacked him in the back of the head. 

"Tell her thanks! That's a hell of a generous thing Heero! You don't gotta be so cruel to her, she's my friend, I'd REALLY appreciate it if you'd try and be nice to her, or at least not so cold!" He told the Prussian eyed one, who glared half heartedly at the braided one. 

"Hn, thank you Jessy." He said, said girl nearly fell over in surprise. 

"My god, Heero Yuy, is taking orders from Duo the braided wonder!" She teased the two, getting a chuckle from the 'braided wonder'. 

"It surprised me too, but Hee-chan loves me to much, to deny me!" Heero blushed, making Jessy smile. 

"I'm gonna clean up now, it'll be awhile before those two get up...I'm surprised you didn't wake up..." Jessy joked, getting a choked noise from Heero, and Duo laughed. 

"Rollin the sheets? Hee, its a wonder Heero didn't wake, I sleep like a log." 

"The first true statement you've admitted about yourself baka." The Japanese said, as Jessy headed up the stairs and disappeared for an hour. 

At noon, the blond and unibanged pilots descended the stairs, and looked at the three awaiting ones. 

"Finally, even if you were going through the motions, I'd still think you'd wake up before lunch!" Duo teased, gaining a bright red tint from the blonde, who glared playfully at Jessy who shook her head. 

Thus the planning began, and the time was set for departure at dusk, the sooner they retrieved Wufei, the better. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hee hee, the end of chapter 12. Hope you liked! Duo and Heero getting cozy! Yeah, soon to come, lemon 1X2. You know you can't wait, you hentai. :) 

****

[1] - *Hides* Don't hurt me! I know its a sin to destroy Heero's precious laptop.

****

[2] -No its not a split personality! Just the balance of the mind, I'm sure we all have our two balancing qualities...*silence* right!?

****

[3] - _P_erfect picture moment. 

*~*~*

Wufei: You said i'd be rescued!

Jessy: well...We planned, and I PROMISE, you'll be fount and safe by end of 13th chapter. 

Wufei:*grumbles* yeah right. 

Jessy: Fei! I really am sorry we didn't retrieve you this chapter! *pouts* 

Duo: Hee Hee, Jess's fallen hard for Wu-man

Wufei and Jessy: *Glares at Duo* NO WAY

Heero: I agree with the braided wonder, both are in love. 

Quatre: Yah, 100% You should just admit

Trowa: *looks innocent* I am not getting into this. 

Jessy: TROWA! 

Trowa: No

Wufei: Barton, you .... *stopped mid threat by hand*

Jessy: *firmly keeps hand in place* That won't help!

Duo: See! Told ya!

*everyone shakes head and sighs*

Jessy: WHATEVER, get on with next chapter!

*~*~*~*

Next chapter coming soon. 

****

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!


	13. Mission, Rescue Wufei

-1READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Chapter 13:

Mission, Rescue Wufei

"NO!" Jessy yelled, again at Duo. "You can not braid my hair Duo! I told ya I don't want it braided!" She told him, he'd been whining for an hour straight, as them and Quatre drove back from the best tack shop within 100 miles to gather a few essentials.

"But why?" The braided one asked, and Quatre just chuckled.

"Don't give him the satisfaction of hearing you laugh! No wonder he's as pestering as he is, you're always giving him encouragement!" Jessy accused the platinum blonde, who feigned shock, as he drove. Quatre had talked Jessy, somehow, into letting him drive her car, it had to be the big, aquamarine puppy dog eyed pout of his.

"Never! And please Duo, leave her alone..." He said, and the braided pilot just sighed in defeat.

"Finally!" Duo glared at the girl who made the comment, who smiled teasingly at him. "K, what can we talk about? O YEAH!" There was a gleam in her eyes, that made the boys a little nervous, even in their short time of knowing the long haired girl, they'd fount it 'dangerous' when she had that look. "Duo-chan..." _'O NO!' _The poor boy thought, as Jessy continued with her question. "Are you and Heero, officially an item?" She questioned, loving the wide eyed expression.

"Uh..." Duo wasn't certain, and it was a precious topic for him, he decided he'd make the best out of this. "I won't tell." He stated, and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Ohhhh." _'Hell, what's going through that mind of hers? I just dug myself a grave!' _The amethyst eyed boy thought, as Jessy smiled at him. "Alright, two can play at that game! And I plan to bug you, till you will tell me its official or something of the sort!" She told him, Duo sighed, he hated this.

"OK!" Duo shouted, it had been 30 minutes, and they were driving into a secure hanger, so no one could break in, 20 foot gundamium thick walls.

"Hee Hee, alright, spill." Jessy stated, as the braided one shook from annoyance and anger. "Who knew you could break Shinigami into tell you something by pestering him, with his own tricks?" She teased some more, and Duo glared.

"ALRIGHT! STOP THAT!" He yelled again, Jessy got the message and kept quiet. "Me and Heero, I guess are a couple..."

"Yeah, I'm so happy for you Duo-chan! I give you all my prayers in a happy, healthy, and long relationship!" Jessy told him, making Duo realize she was just wanting to congratulate him.

"You're so mean! And so complicated to figure out Jess." He told her, and said girl nodded in agreement.

"I do it on purpose." She told him, as she bounded out of the car, which was now in the security of the large hanger. "Awesome place, who's the manager?" She inquired, as she checked over the five gundams in the hanger. "Demoness is in the other hanger Duo." She told him, as he looked confused.

"OH! Howard owns it, he's our main mechanic, besides ourselves." Duo explained as he ran to the next hanger to check out the feminine Demoness. "Demoness is an awesome piece of machine, the duel blades are awesome! How much ammunition does she hold?" He questioned, curiosity over the mech, growing stronger.

"120 missiles, 200 rounds." She answered, and Duo looked pleased.

"Good quality, but its a hand to hand combat suit is it not?" Heero jumped down from Wing, which Jessy was busy looking over.

"Yup, the duel blades, are my main weapon, best too...I have a thing with knives and things of the sort, only natural I happen to hack chaos with them." She explained, her explanation almost cryptic. Then Jessy wondered how far she could push her luck with the Japanese. "You still don't like me do you?" She inquired, and loved the three stunned faces that gawked at her.

"No, but I almost did, but maybe not now." He told her truthfully.

"Hn, I agree, I can be a pain." She wrinkled her nose and smirked at the Wing pilot as she jumped into her cockpit. "I'll take Altron, since Demoness is going to be out for the first round...Heero's research said that their was a cavern about six miles west of the compound, so that's where the two mechs will be." She finalized her plan, as the others nodded in agreement.

"Be careful." Quatre and Duo told her, she nodded.

"Of course, same for all you guys, I don't want to be responsible for more than one rescue attempt. Also, I don't feel like tending to more than one of you, I can just imagine one of you three, if you were sick." (she was referring to the dark headed three.) With that remark, she closed the cockpit, and loaded the visionary monitors, followed by departing first. "See ya around guys." She stated, smirking menacingly as she switched her camera link off.

Landing at the large cavern, she immediately unhooked the energy cable that connected the two gundams. "I'm glad I didn't run into anyone, or else the bike would've been toast, and I would have had to go by foot." Jessy mused to herself, as she jumped from the cockpit of Demoness and down by the deposited motorcycle. "Phase one complete." She said into her communicator, she'd gotten Quatre to lend her.

"Roger." Came the Arabian's reply, and Jessy smiled at the thought of them playing cops.

"Phase two pending." She stated, as she cranked the bike, and prepared to speed off.

"K." He stated, and she could hear a growl, '_Heero._' She thought animatedly, Trowa wouldn't dare growl at his love. With that thought, she sped off down the dirt road on the mountain side, and into the valley, headed for the Union Valley base. As she approached, she could see and hear the explosions, of the battle.

"Phase two complete. You guys, I'm going to wait another minute or two, let as many men from this sector to get out of my way, make for an easier escape." She stated, this time the blonde wasn't the one that answered.

"Do what you have to, just hurry the hell up." It was the deep, demanding, growl like voice of Heero.

"Sure. Roger." She stated, loosing all her teasing senses as she went into 'serious soldier mode'. Jessy pulled off, right outside the fence, and immediately climbed the stretch. As soon as she reached the top, she wasted no time, and jumped down to the ground. '_Easy, too easy...' _She thought, as she neared the F sector, where they kept prisoners.

"It's that girl! The traitor gundam pilot!" One soldier stated, Jessy quickly turned to face the direction the voice was carried from. Scanning small area quickly, she spotted the sky blue material among the darkening eve. Aiming her gun, quickly and efficiently she shot the desperate soldier, whose clothing style identified him as a lieutenant. '_Uniform gave him away, without it, I would have never spotted him.' _She thought, and was glad of the stupidity of the military.

Without a second thought, she rushed forward toward the door, that was quickly closing, the lieutenant had exited out the moment he ratted her out. Barely opening the door before its laser mechanism locked, she threw the heavy titanium door open. Quickly and swiftly she made her way down the corridor, heading for the end of the F sector, where the cell blocks were.

"Phase three complete, entering sector F." Jessy relayed, as she made her way even further into the base. Suddenly, up ahead of her, passing the corridor was a soldier, definitely a Colonel. _'My luck, they has to lead me to Wufei.' _She thought, and rushed forward, ready to take out any soldiers in her way. Taking a peak around the corner, she spotted four large guards, walking with the Colonel now, heading into the dimmed portion of the sector. _'They must be heading into another interrogation session, my luck, it'll be an easier escape._'

Following the five men, at a safe distance, she used her emphatic abilities to hear their conversation. **1 **

- -

"Yes sir, he's been a feisty bastard, even tougher than that Merquise imposter." '_Merquise? A Zechs' imposter? I've got to see this!_' she thought as she continued to listen to the pending conversation.

"I'm surprise the imposter hasn't died yet, though he does have a strong will, surprising really, there must be something keeping him alive." The Colonel stated, and Jessy growled, no telling what these men had done to any prisoner here, especially an imposter of the Lieutenant, or a gundam pilot.

"That gundam pilot, I think he's 05, still stands firm, but he doesn't fight back anymore! He's a bloodied mess last time I saw him, but they did attempt to drown him this morning, so he's probably cleaner_." 'Assholes! I've got to find Wufei, NOW!' _She prayed that he alright, well at least mentally, and she hoped those sick bastards didn't try anything with him.

"Has Ying and Murphy been 'entertaining' our 'guest'? A Chinese show of 'honor'?" '_YING? That bastard's still alive? Oh damn, I think I'm to late...'_ She thought, knowing Ying was the other soldier that had raped Duo, and he had gotten away, she thought he was dead.

- -

Following the five Oz for another minute, she turned a corner and spotted the men stop and talk to another group of soldiers. Immediately, Jessy registered who or what they were, they were a special collection or status of soldiers, called Brutalist Soldiers, or Brutalists. The four men, were heavily muscled, well defined, all had a aura of lust, greed, and the emptiness that takes over a person who kills for fun. These soldiers were picked for their position, because of their ability to torture a victim, without caring, showing mercy or remorse.

They were a group of solders that bound together and acted as an extremity of Oz, they were the cold hearted, merciless killers, the 'superiority' of Oz. Jessy noticed the tension that overcame the female Colonel's body, her back going stiff and rigid, and not a wisp of dark purple hair moved. _'I know her...From where? Who the hell is she?' _Jessy battled with her memory as she watched and listened ho the men. _'Theirs no chance of Wufei surviving through more than one session with these guys, I just hope they haven't crippled him...Or they haven't seen him at all, I can only hope though.' _She thought bleakly as she saw the Brutalist with a silver pin on his right pocket, identifying him as a Lieutenant, fiddle with a set of keys.

- -

"We going to still have a play time with the Gundam boy?" One of the regular, burly soldiers questioned the red headed soldier with a large golden symbol on his jacket, the General of the cause.

"Yes Bruno, of course. He's down at the end of the hall, on the right. Bring him to room two." The way the man spoke sent shivers up and down Jessy's spine, this man's body language and tone screamed torturer and pleasurable killer.

"Yes sir, General Murphy. I'll have fun watching that little punk get pounded again. You did a number on him last night." The soldier identified as 'Bruno', told General Murphy, who smirked, his eyes shining with a dead burning lust. _'O hell, hang on Wufei.' _

"He was a pleasure, to bad he's practically broken in now, one more go he'll give or die...Either doesn't matter. What do you think Colonel Lukes?" He smirked deviously at the stiff, lithe female Colonel. Something about the women screamed, 'You know who the hell I am!' But still Jessy pondered who the Oz could be_. 'Lukes? Lu...LUCRETZIA? That can't be Noin...Can it?' _She pondered, as she strained her hearing to listen to the woman's reply.

"Yes, break him all the way, that way we can get our answers." The Colonel, called Lukes answered, and saluted her general. "I have a question for you men…" To say the least, this got Jessy's attention. "What ever happened to the Merquise imposter? Didn't he parish?" Only another woman, especially one that was an emphatic, could comprehend the barely traced hints of fear and womanly determination._ 'So its true, Noin and Zechs are close, but five months? And the real Zechs is here, that's no imposter...Fuck it, I can't let King Millardo die in this place.' _(oh yes, Jessy knew of Zechs Merquise's real identity, only by mistake while hacking into White Fang documents, and coming upon Millardo Peacecraft's document, and revealing his true identity in the journal document entry.)

"No my dear Lukes, he's still alive, but barely...He's held in the cell right before the Gundam Pilot's. He's just a wisp of the man he used to be, seemed to take about two weeks to break him, a hell of a feisty devil he was. If I didn't know better, I would have said he was the real man, but that's impossible...Zechs Merquise and Trieze Kushrenanda died together in the battle, neither survived." Murphy cleared up for Noin, who was currently trying to be read by the emphatic Jessy. '_That's what you think...Zechs is not dead, and they weren't even at the battle together! I was there, I was fighting Zechs when he was wounded and took off...' _She thought, as tried to break through the barriers of Noin's subconscious.

"Interesting, well men, I have other business to attend to. Good day." Lukes told the other soldiers as she departed, heading straight for Jessy's direction.

- -

'_Hell, how shall I do this? -Oh, hello Lieutenant Noin, I'm the sixth gundam pilot, the one who was fighting Zechs and got him caught!-_' She mused till she noticed Noin was only yards away from the corner where she was previously at.

"Noin..." Jessy whispered, trying to make sure the said woman only heard her. Even though she planned to help the Oz, and the White Fang leader, Jessy had her gun on the ready. Lucretzia was stunned, to say the least, that someone in the facility knew her name. "Don't pull the gun!" Jessy told her, and showed her self, out of view of the other soldiers that Noin had just departed from.

"You?" She stated, and the long haired one sighed, with a nod.

"Don't worry though, me and the other pilots are here to get Wufei, and I know Zechs is here. I'll help you guys out, if you help me." She told Noin, who glared at her. "Fine, but I warn you, do you think you'll make it out, without help...You're here by yourself, I know you are, no one but you, in Oz or White Fang is courageous enough to stand up to its own side." Jessy reminded her, and the taller woman dropped her glare.

"Why, would YOU help? Aren't you the one who got Zechs in here, in the first place?" Noin accused and accused girl hung her head.

"Yeah, but it was by accident, I never meant for anything to happen, I as only defending my cargo, not working for or with anybody!" She cleared it up, referring to a shipment she was due to deliver, a large shipment of Gundanium alloy, for herself, so she could repair Demoness whenever required.

"So you say."

"Fine, I don't care if you have a grudge against me. Today I rectify my problems, and that includes getting Zechs Merquise out, he's a key in helping end this fucking war, and I aim to make sure it ends." Jessy told Noin, who bowed her head, she'd lost the battle of the voices.

"Alright, their going in to see 0-..."

"Wufei." Jessy corrected her, hating the number recall the Gundam pilots received.

"..Wufei, I don't know details but..." Jessy shook her head, and held up her hand.

"I know, their going to 'interrogate' him, using brutality and sexual assault." She cleared up, and Noin looked at her in disbelief. "One, I've seen it happen, twice...Two, I'm an emphatic and over heard the conversation." She smirked at the desperately hidden face of shock. "Lets get to work." Jessy stated and Noin agreed, it was time to get busy with their quickly made plan.

"Won't the other pilots be pissed that you helped me and Zechs?" Noin questioned her, as Jessy returned from scouting the location of the guards.

"Yup, but that's the problem, you two are going to stay with us, I fount another safe house where me and Wufei will be staying. So not to be a danger to the other guys, and its one of Quatre's mansions, so you can come." Noin glared, '_She wants me to surrender to her?_' By the look of incredulous on the Lieutenant's face, Jessy shook her head. "Nothing like that, I doubt you'd have a secure place for Zechs to recover, ne? Also, it be a good idea that you seem to act surrendered to Heero and Trowa, they aren't easy to please." Noin nodded, she'd met pilots all the pilots but 05 before, and the two stoics were unnerving and would kill an Oz without thought.

"How did you come into all this? I mean be a Gundam pilot..." Noin was curious, to say the least.

"I thought I was like on the top of the list for Oz. I know I am, a traitor to the cause...I was a Lieutenant, killed my cousin, and help Duo escape from the hell hole. The base had a prototype gundam, and I stole it, thus it became mine, and I became a gundam pilot." Jessy cleared up for her, and dismissed any further questions as she finalized their plans. "Alright, you go and distract them at Wufei's cell, I doubt they've done much damage yet...I'll get Zechs untied and outside the F sector door...When I get back in, I'll start shooting down men, as will you...Wait for me outside the fence, that laser pen will tear through the fence, and get you two there. I'll take Zechs with me and Wufei, he'll be in no condition to command a suit." Jessy told her, and Noin nodded, the girl was perfectly right, and a smart strategist.

"Alright." With that, Colonel Lukes walked down the corridor and disappeared around the corner. They had moved Wufei, down two corridors, and away from where Zechs was, so it was a perfect plan to get both outside. Unfortunately, Jessy didn't get a chance to see how bad off Wufei was, when they took him to the interrogation room.

After Noin had slipped from view, Jessy took off down the far corridor that led to the end of the cell blocks. As she ran down the long hall, it became noticeably colder, and easily detectable as purposefully done so.(They meant for it to be cold). As she reached the door, its number was #287, she checked the laser key mechanism. _'Simple enough...A minute tops._' She thought as she tore the titanium top off, and started to re wire the machine. Within 45 seconds a beep was heard, and it signaled the door's mechanism had been opened.

"Zechs?" She called into the dark cell, as she opened the door.

No answer, but she did hear irregular breathing, signaling the fact someone was in the room.

"Millardo, can you hear me?'' Jessy questioned again, as she continued forward, pulling out her miniature flashlight.

Still there was no answer to her call, she figured he was unconscious or couldn't/wouldn't talk. As she cut her light on, she caught glimpse of a pale colored leg. _'Don't tell me they've got him naked..._' Her thoughts were confirmed as she saw he was huddled in a blanket, with nothing but that covering him.

"Zechs, me and Noin are going to get you out of this hell hole..." She quietly spoke, as she ran the flashlight up to the pale ashen face. _'Damn, I can only imagine what they did to him...' _She thought, anger boiling in her, as she over viewed the rest of his body for wounds.

Zechs' hair was dirt and blood crusted, tangled in knots. His skin was as pale as a ghost, even though it was caked in dirt and blood. The thin, long body shook from cold, probably sickness, and panic. "No- -oin.'' The parched, nearly blue lips shivered as they spoke the one word.

"Yes, Noin's here, she's helping out someone else, it was only logical I come and get you...Now lets get you out of this dungeon." Jessy spoke in a whisper, as she took a few more steps forward, and noticed how the man was flat against the wall. "I promise you Millardo, I won't hurt you, here..." She was cautious to use his real name, thinking it would get through to him better. Also she handed him her black coat, that covered the thick sweater she wore, that wasn't actually thick, since she had a pair of clothes stuffed underneath it for Wufei.

The older man didn't move, he started to shake a little more, Jessy couldn't waste anymore time, but she was afraid to knock him out, he looked like he was ready to pass out as it was. "Millardo, please, Noin will be with you as soon as we get out...I promise you..." She tried to calm the terrified prisoner, who seemed to calm down more everytime Noin's name was used. "Lucretzia is worried about you...I promised her I'd get you out of here, the faster you help me out, the faster you'll see Noin...I promise you that." She told him, and he seemed to be understanding her words. "Good, now take the jacket and put it on, it's cold, and you're about to freeze as it is." She told him, and he nodded.

It was a slow process, but Jessy managed to get down beside Zechs, and carefully picked the thin man up. It was obvious he was scared, and sore, so she was gentle and careful with the man. "No. I told you, we've got to get out of here, don't struggle." She tried to calm him down, and eventually, had to pinch the pressure point at his shoulders, and he turned limp. "Damn your thin, and weigh barely anything...Damn Zechs, I'm sorry, I know I was the cause of this..." With that apology, she hurried out of the building and placed the unmasked White Fang leader outside the door, under a bush, so no one could spot him easily.

POW A gun shot went off, hitting the main Brutalist, Murphy, who was talking to Noin. At the sound of the bullet, the Lieutenant took her gun out and shot four men inside the room with the Chinese pilot. But after all four men were down, she felt a searing pain in her shoulder, knelling she heard the girl call her name.

"Noin!" Jessy yelled, as she quickly shot Murphy a second time, right after he'd effectively shot the lieutenant in the shoulder. "Damn it! You ok?" She called to the female Oz soldier, who got up.

"Yeah." Came the answer, as she rushed passed Jessy, who had just finished off the other men.

"There's another Bruatilist somewhere! The Chinese one...Where the hell is..." She as cut off, by a blow to her side, a heavy kick. "Nevermind." She answered herself, and turned to shoot the man, and came face to face with a tall, heavily muscled Chinese man. "Ying, you bastard." She cussed, and redeposited her gun into her pocket.

"Well, Heniki...Surprised to see me?" The man taunted, he had a scorch mark down his arm, apparently he hadn't escaped unharmed from the other base.

"No, disgusted." Jessy retaliated, and received a coarse chuckle from the man.

"Always feisty...You won't be lucky this time, you can't save your pilot, I think he's broken..." He taunted, and the long haired girl swung at him, delivering a painful strike to his stomach. While he was off balance she delivered a series of kicks to his abdomen, and caused him to fall, spitting up blood.

"You mean, you won't be lucky to escape alive from this base..." Jessy corrected him, and took out the knife from her boot, and sliced the man's throat, causing blood to run down his neck, and he spluttered blood out his mouth that ran down his chin. With that, she threw the quickly dying soldier to the floor and rushed into the investigation room.

As soon as she entered the room, it was obvious it wasn't an investigation room, more like a torture room. The lighting was bright, causing her to blink a few times to get used to it. Once she was able to see, Jessy noticed the chains that were lying in the corner near the door, and then the electric rods that were lying in the middle of the room. A whip and a few knives, caked with blood lied in the floor as well, and Jessy couldn't miss the blood splatters that littered the walls and floor. "WUFEI!" She yelled as she noticed the boy, his hair down, and caked with what was probably blood, his dark tan back facing her.

There was no answer from the Chinese pilot as she neared him, she noticed the fresh blood oozing from his back, a wound probably made from a knife. Pulling the clothes from under her sweater, she sat them beside him, as she crouched in front of him. "Wufei, answer me...Its me, Jessy..." She realized he was in shock, or near it, and that wasn't a good thing, she needed him to respond. Cautiously she reached out and lightly touched his bruised cheek, which caused him to flinch, and pull away.

She sighed, "Please Wufei, lets get out of here, I don't want to have to immobilize you...I don't want to hurt you to get you out of here, now please, listen..." She still tried to get through to the boy. Finally she seen some response, his eyes met hers, but she saw the fear and pain etched in them, his expressionless face grew a smirk. "Thank god. Can you get your clothes on?" She asked, and he scowled at her, a definite 'yes' answer.

"Of course onna." He stated, Jessy knew it was a barrier, he was trying to get past this, and she'd let him continue on for now, until they got to the mansion. Being considerate, she turned around, and allowed Wufei the privacy he deserved, and she waited till she hear him stand.

"You ok? Can you make it outside, its a good ways..." She told him, he snorted, but Jessy knew better than to ignore him. As she took off, she made sure that Wufei was right beside her, and she didn't increase the pace, his steps were carefully placed, and his face twisted slightly in pain. Finally as they reached the F sector door, his knees gave out, and he headed for the floor. "Come on." Jessy said, as she grabbed him, and threw his arm around her shoulder, and her own arm around his waist.

"This is injustice..." He mumbled and Jessy smiled, figures he'd still rant on about the injustices of a woman helping him. But his demeanor changed once he seen two figures ahead of them. "Who the hell are they?" He spat, his voice very hoarse, and raspy.

"Noin and Zechs, they're coming too." She cleared up for him, and he gaped at her.

"He's alive? I thought he was dead, with Kushrenada..." He stated, and Jessy quickly explained what had really happened the day Trieze had been defeated.

"...Zechs has been here for five months, and when I saw Noin, I made it a neccessity to talk to her and get both of you out..." She finished explaining and Wufei 'hmphed', trying to be normal, but he was slowly loosing his energy. "How is he doing Noin?" Jessy questioned the Lieutenant about the unconscious White Fang leader.

"Not to good...How are we going to get out of here? Wufei's in no condition to help support Zechs on the bike..." The woman started, but Jessy shook her head, and threw a set of keys into the woman's hand.

"There's a blue truck, its got a box of weaponry in the bed of it...Those are the keys to it, take that to the Union Communist**2**, and wait for us...It shouldn't take to long..." She explained, Wufei leaning more of his weight on her, and was grumbling about the injustice of helping the two Ozzies.

"Thanks, I'll wait." Noin told her, and picked up Merquise's light form, easily rushing toward the blue truck identified to her.

"Why..." Wufei started, but gasped in pain, he had multiple broken ribs and they finally protested his excessive use of his lungs. " Why, help them?" He managed to strangle out, and Jessy just shook her head, as she sat him on the bike.

"Zechs will surely kill me, but I know his most inner secret, one only he and I possess...I also know of his true plans, and their the same as my own, and when I told him I refused to fight him anymore while we were battling, he rushed off, dishonored by my draw...Then in his injured condition, he was captured a few days later, and declared an imposter...I have to rectify my wrongs, and I aim to do so." She explained to her Chinese companion, as she got on the motorcycle, in front of him, and waited for him to put his hands on her waist, like she'd expected him to do.

Jessy was surprised, to say the least, that he ended up leaning up against her back, and wrapped his arms around her waist, nearly hugging onto her like a lifeline. "Lets go..." He murmured into her hair, that was sparralled against her back, in its ponytail. 'Don't worry, they can't hurt you anymore...' She thought as she gassed the motorcycle and took off toward the cave that held the two gundams.

"We're through, we'll be joining you in a few minutes, so get ready for the grand finale!" Jessy announced into her intercom piece as she neared the cavern.

"Hn, damage assessment?" That was definitely Heero, right to the point, as always.

"Not sure, a few things broken, possible internal bleeding, the works..." She announced to him, keeping most of her attention on the grip around her waist, wanting to make sure his hold didn't loosen.

"Hn." With that last note, Heero disconnected the communication link on the com.

"You think you can still pilot Altron?" She asked as they pulled into the cave, and she pulled the key out of the ignition. Waiting for him to release his grip from around her waist, she heard him grunt.

"Yes, I'm not an invalid." The Chinese pilot grumbled, and Jessy smirked as he slowly pulled himself from her.

"Don't stress yourself out, I can already tell you've got quite a few broken bones, and other such injuries...Promise me you won't stress yourself, please?" She asked, him looking him straight in the eye, onyx eyes to hazel blue.

"Yeah, promise." He agreed, with a half hearted smirk on his face. With that, they both managed to climb in their gundams, and raced toward the battle field.

"Good thing their out, now lets get to the fun stuff!" Duo announced, his voice high with a happiness and love, he'd never experienced before, and it fueled him, to know he had Heero.

"Hn, baka." The Japanese replied, and Duo hmphed into the communicator, and scrunched his nose up at the pilot, visible to him by the camera link.

"Not nice, He-Chan!" He announced, and suddenly saw the two dots of light, fast approaching. "Here they come!" Duo called with glee, and all four pilots turned to watch the two other join them. "Wu-man, you ok?" He asked, teasing put aside, and he knew perfectly well what probably happened to the Chinese.

"Yes Maxwell, I'll live." He replied as he flinched in pain, he was in worse condition than he had originally assessed himself to be in.

"On with the fireworks, so we can get out of here!" Jessy told them, and all five others agreed, and they started bombing the whole compound.

Within minutes the whole place was only a flame engulfed heap of burnt metal. All were happy to have disposed of their problem, and all were glad to be able to say they completed the mission. "Mission Accomplished!" They all said, in differing tones of gratification, most of all was Duo's and Jessy's cheerful tone.

"Fei, you holding up?" The female American questioned the Altron pilot, who she was sure was about to be out of it.

"I can survive for a little longer, but no promises..." Wufei managed to say, and he started to have a coughing fit. Jessy pulled up her camera link, to check on the Chinese pilot, and saw him coughing up blood.

I KNOW! I was mean, but it was getting kinda long for my taste, and I wanted to leave it off on a good part, no hard feeling? Good!

- - - - - -

**1 **- Its like, well, ummm she can use her emphatic abilities to increase her hearing, and hone in on the people she wants to listen to...That's a good enough explanation...

**2 - **Union Communist? Its a cafe, even if it doesn't sound like it...O and the city that their in is Union City, and Union Valley is the Valley connected to Union City, and the Base is located there...(just wanted to clear that up)

- - - -

ZECHS, ALIVE! Jessy helping Noin and Zechs! What's going to happen to Wufei?  
Is Heero and Duo's relationship going to be as wonderful as Duo hopes it will be? Worse? Better?

What about Wufei and Jessy, how will the two get along for the time she has to watch out for him? Will Noin, Zechs, Jessy and Wufei all get along? Or kill each other in the process?

Find out in the next chapter!

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
